Lesson One
by Jatsuchi
Summary: Izuku is next in line for the throne of a jungle empire, and with it, the role of protecting its inhabitants. When strangers suddenly appear in their territory, he manages to strike a deal with one, that for every day he teaches them something, the empire will not be sought out. Overtime, their deal leads them into friendship, and together they restore unity in the jungles of Yuei.
1. Chapter 1

Since the day he was born, his mother raised him to always wear his heart on his sleeve, that way he could empathize with others.

On the other hand, when he turned fourteen his teacher taught him to keep his emotions behind a smile.

The withered man would tell him "Hide your fear behind a grin so wide it'll give hope to your allies... even when there is none."

So that's what he did.

All the way up to his twenty second birthday, when the plated necklace establishing his role as second in command to the emperor, was laid over his neck.

In turn, Izuku ignored the weight bearing down on his chest, and smiled for his people. As they celebrated his growth in rank, drinking pear wines and fermented saps, he showed his teeth and beamed with all of them. Music played through the night, and his entire arm was branded along its scars, in symbolism of his role as the apprentice to the symbol of peace.

Then, after a few months, there came a day that his warriors ran up to him while huffing in panic over the interlopers traveling closer to their territory. However, he skewered their concerns with a practiced upturn of his lips and some cheerful words.

Despite the famed brightness of his smile though, and his efforts to toughen his heart, it was still as sensitive as it was when he was a child. One could only expect as much, coming from the son of Inko the Water Bearer.

In tune with his brothers and sisters of the city, Izuku was ten times as worried as any of them. He merely restrained and kept the terrors of his knowledge to himself, so that they could rest easy. That was his job.

Since it was such a terrible burden, it was easy to understand why Toshinori needed a second head to confide in.

When the former Emperor Sunheart, known as Nana by the few she kept close, passed away, her apprentice was forced to take over. It was then that Toshinori sat in his mentor's place to carry her rank.

He wore her crown to lead, and for years did it alone, smiling and laughing boisterously from the throne.

Yet the funny thing about that feather laden hood, was that despite having to be held down so the wind wouldn't steal it... it was frighteningly heavy.

More so than the beads and plates bestowed onto Izuku's breast when their leader could no longer carry the weight of the city's nightmares by himself.

Time had weathered his flesh, while the problems and secret demons of their society eroded his mental ability to lie with those smiles of his.

Hence the calling of his own apprentice, a cane for him to lean on, and the choosing of a bright eyed youth.

Then half his load was placed on a new adolescent's unstrained back.

Their entire city celebrated these moments, but Izuku would weep when he was alone. Every promotion of his standing brought him closer to the fall of his mentor, and he fought desperately to keep his idol in good health. His biggest fear was losing his role model. Aside from the heartbreak it would cause, he was terrified of the day he'd have to carry the city on his own.

No matter how strong Izuku had become physically, he was never able to shake off the emotionality his mother had instilled in him.

Perhaps that's why he was chosen in the first place...

Eventually, a day came that rattled his bones with horrible news. While Toshinori listened to the concerns of his people, the news of his watchers, and the quips of their shamans, Izuku struggled to hold back his tongue.

It wasn't the news from the people of fiery weapons and advanced warfare that poked at his heart. Nor did he tremble because of the shaman's visions at how the intruders lacked a conscience and slaughtered the spirits of the jungle.

What struck him with bone crippling terror, was the letter sent to them by his friend's macaw.

Izuku read it while his Emperor had dealt with his usual duties, and it told of a man with pale hair and complexion breaking into cities and threatening to mutilate the bodies of leaders who didn't succumb to him. Uraraka was responsible for this correspondence, and she admitted to him that this red-eyed threat had earned the name Sanguine Tiger because of his temperament. She also warned that the tiger was approaching his territory in the jungles of Yuuei, and that it needed to be stopped before it actually killed someone.

So Izuku waited anxiously for a moment when the emperor would be free.

When the time came, Toshinori told him there was no need for his concerns since their city, like Uraraka's, was impossible to reach unless invited. Navigating through the ring of mountains to reach their civilization was too difficult for an outsider, and even if they made it, there were traps everywhere to stop them before entering.

The worry persisted in Izuku's head though out of devotion for his teacher.

Their ruler might've been named Storm Maker, in his youth, but the truth remained that his ruthless punches were reduced to feeble thumps now that he'd chosen his successor and passed on the might of the jungle spirits.

Despite the power he'd given away, his vessel still hadn't earned his official name, and the young man couldn't stomach the thought of Toshinori falling before witnessing the ceremony for when he finally won his title. Becoming an unnamed emperor would've been a blow to both of their prides. It would label him as a useless figure.

So, as Storm Maker continued reassuring him, Izuku took a stance to bow.

Then he made his Emperor a promise even though he knew it wouldn't be accepted so easily.

He was going to deal with the Sanguine Tiger, not only for their own city, but for others and the smaller tribes that made up their humble country.

In response, Toshinori warned him not to engage this enemy. It wasn't the first time intruders passed through their territory, and their best defense was to simply lead the threats away with tricks and help from the spirits. Only when someone is causing a problem should he put his life on the line to stop it.

Izuku disagreed, but altered his vow to compromise with his mentor anyway.

"Then I'll only watch over the tiger for now." -he said- "and when I've learned enough about him, I'll take care of this mess."

The worn down blonde shook his head, but he knew that trying to discourage the young often had the opposite effect. So he advised his disciple to keep his mouth closed and his eyes open at all times. The forces of their homeland would help him fend off whatever monsters came his way.

Izuku internalized Toshinori's words and told him he'd be cautious, then that night he set out.

His trained feet took him through the maze of the mountains without an issue until he was out in the jungle.

Now he simply needed to find the tiger.

He walked silently in the moonlight filtering through the canopy, only stopping when he heard some guttural clicks. Slowly, the green eyed male turned towards the sound, and was greeted by the shining eyes of a howler monkey. Apparently he'd wandered into the animal's land. So he apologetically raised a hand and walked towards the creature.

Thankfully the monkey came down to his level, and after preparing for a spirit transfer, Izuku pressed his lips to the other mammal's.

With the exchange of their soul material, Izuku could temporarily communicate with the Howler, and asked her if she'd seen any strange people. To this the monkey said no, and warned him to get out of this area. He assured the animal that he wasn't a threat and let her know that he would possibly be passing by one more time to get home later on. She accepted this, and left him to his journey.

For about two hours the mighty Storm Maker's vessel traveled without any clues as to the tiger's whereabouts. Lemurs proved too mischievous to trust, toucans hadn't even heard about the new threat, and it was risky business trying to perform an exchange with crocodiles since they were always suspicious of everyone, so Izuku didn't try.

You could only expect so much from a species revered as river guardians.

Though, at long last he got his lead when his path crossed with some fruit bats.

After trading languages with one of them, he used his inherited power to scale a tree. From there he began leaping between branches with the colony flying securely around him as they led him to his target. Together, the group nearly made it all the way onto the beach before Izuku at long last found the enemy's tribe.

There was only one man sitting outside, awake with a long silver object resting against his shoulder as he cleaned the inside of it. His hair was black and he had these strange barriers shielding his eyes from an unknown threat.

As for the rest of his people, they were likely inside the queer dens scattered around the fire, made out of cloths that stretched over thin wood structures.

Izuku thanked the bats for their guidance, and promised to leave mangos or some other fruits outside of their cavern. Then, barking with laughter, they flew down and harassed the watchman long enough for him to make a small leafy nest in the tree without being heard. When he finished, he mimicked their chirps to let them know, and they flew off cackling with excitement in their voices.

It made him smile as he lied down, then he listened to the watchman grumble in an unknown language when one of his men assumably told him to quiet down.

Afterwards, Midoriya let sleep take him, knowing he was safe with the nocturnal animals watching over him. They would side with him before an outsider, so rest came easy.

A baby bat woke him up before daybreak though, with a series of kisses and a cute "good morning".

Grinning fondly, Izuku ushered the tiny pup back to its colony, then observed the men below him, waiting for the tiger to come out of its den. It wouldn't be long since the watchman had already begun to grouchily stow his belongings.

One by one the strangers emerged, many of them rowdy even in the early hours. They all had pale skin, and their behaviors were stranger than what he'd expected.

Despite the heat, each one wore unnatural layers of clothing, and if that wasn't enough, they also used some kind of polished animal hides that went from their feet to their knees and left deep prints in the ground that were easily tracked. It seemed these men liked to eat dried out cakes of some sort as well, even though they had to drink water in order to finish them.

One of the intruders even had white and red hair divided down the center of his scalp.

However, none of these people were the threat he was looking for.

Surely the tiger was still asleep.

A single den had yet to be cleared, but the tribe seemed to pack up and leave regardless. Simply abandoning whoever was in there to fend for himself. It was pretty cruel actually, considering none of them knew this land.

Izuku nearly let curiosity get the best of him since he wanted to see where the tribe would go, but he stayed in his nest until the sun reached the highest point in the sky. Only then, did he finally see the tiger awaken.

And damn was it loud.

His eyebrows came together as he listened to this man scream and shout in that obnoxious language when he stepped barefoot over a thorned vine. Izuku understood that maybe he was drowsy and missed the plant, but how could someone manage to shout at that volume? Wasn't he even worried about attracting an enemy?

No wonder the others left him.

The man was practically a howler, and his face was scrunched up uglier than a snarling dog.

For a while, he watched the foreigner move around and prepare one of those dried cakes for himself. The stranger spread a clumpy red sap over it before settling down to eat, and then he inspected a shred of parchment that came from his pocket. During the time he was eating though, his shoulders became loose as he leaned against a tree.

Admittedly, as he quieted down, Izuku had to confess that he wasn't all _that_ unpleasant to look at. Not that it mattered or anything, the freckled male was simply observant, so it was impossible not to notice the sharp definition of the blonde's body.

He seemed more built than most of his companions, but maybe that was because he was the only one not wearing the body garments that they were. Therefore, the Tiger's broad chest was exposed for him to see, and he could tell that those muscles were dense with power. It was all too visible in those heavy-set shoulders, and defined arms. Even the clothing stretched over the man's legs betrayed the trained limbs underneath, but every time he moved, one could catch a vague glimpse of his hips as well, since the pants would shift.

Something about it left Izuku fidgeting in the trees, but he shook his warm head clear and realigned his attention with his goal.

These features were those of a formidable opponent.

Now wasn't the time for his mind to wander.

Storm Maker taught him to never underestimate anyone, because even if he did have his inherited strength, one reckless mistake was all it would take to leave him incapacitated.

So Midoriya locked his eyes on the blonde and absorbed every detail about him.

He took note that the intruder worked fast paced. Within minutes, the man had his den impeccably folded and stowed away in a bag. Then he slipped into a white sleeved shirt and some type of brown, extra sleeveless one that went over it. Perhaps it was armor of some kind? It was less clothing than the others had used, but still excessive honestly.

Although, once the Tiger took off into the jungle, Midoriya noticed him covering up the footprints left by his tribesmen along with his own as he moved in their direction. Izuku was unsure of what he was doing, but he followed the stranger anyway and learned that he was good at maneuvering through thick foliage and different kinds of terrain.

By extension, this enemy had insane reflexes and spatial awareness as well.

As he had been following him from the trees, he'd accidentally rustled a branch when a mosquito flew too close to his eyes. Regardless that the sound should've been inaudible, the blonde suddenly turned in his direction.

...

There was no warning as the man swung the metal object into his arms, and fired off some kind of pellet with an echoing "POW" sounding off through the area.

The result of that shot actually left a hole clean through the trunk he was hiding behind, and had the terrified male been leaning just slightly to the left, he might've lost his ear.

Izuku didn't dare move for a while after that.

His chest rose and fell in shaking huffs as he tried to keep his heart relaxed, but the volume of that tool alone had caught him off guard. Never mind the thought of "what if" the pellet had actually reached him.

For some time after that, there was a heavy silence.

The birds themselves seemed to have gone mute and Izuku worried that his heart beat would give his position away since the Tiger was listening so carefully for him, but after enough waiting, the fearsome man continued on his path.

Midoriya kept him in ear shot without moving from his hiding place as he thought about the speed of those pellets when they came out of the thunderstick. After mulling it over, considering the small uplift of bark around the new hole in the trunk, he deduced that he should be fast enough to dodge them. With that being the case, if he could avoid that weapon long enough, then he might've been able to perform an exchange with this stranger.

It was evident that intimidation tricks wouldn't work on his enemy as his emperor had originally suggested. The man was a force on his own level and needed to be dealt with directly. Therefore, Izuku would have to earn the right to speak to him.

Evading his attacks would prove he was the stronger of the two of them, and the blonde would surely hear him out due to his loss.

These strangers were human after all; they had to have some kind of etiquette or hierarchy in their culture...

Therefore, the waiting game of the native born and the new comer had officially begun.

Midoriya found himself a nice pear to eat as he followed his Tiger around, and kept learning everything he could.

For the most part, the man seemed to have two volumes, one being "shout" and the other dominantly being "silent". Similarly, he appeared to have two moods; when he wasn't totally pissed, then he'd be extremely annoyed.

At one point the blonde accidentally walked through a spiderweb, and what had to have been curses spilled past his lips like filthy water as he violently tried dusting himself off.

Aside from that though, he hadn't seen this "killer" use his thunder stick anymore. Even when he passed by animals, he didn't needlessly take lives as Izuku was led to believe.

That's why he didn't understand what the Tiger could've possibly threatened chiefs for. It didn't look like he had anything to gain, nor did he seem malicious.

The guy was just loud mouthed and cranky as far as he could tell.

If his tribe would leave him behind every morning, perhaps he was just someone who was tough to get along with.

Or maybe he needed human interaction in general. Who knew how long he had been kept isolated, and the longer Izuku watched him, the stronger the temptation to talk to him became.

He was surprisingly admirable.

Midoriya was mesmerized by how he climbed over tilted logs with only a knife since many of his own people struggled to do so. On one occasion the foreigner even moved a giant python out of his way as if it were nothing more than a soft toy.

However, the green eyed male focused in when they approached one of the river beds inhabited by crocodiles. As untrusting as they were, they would surely attack the blonde, and Izuku would have to protect them from the fire pellets that the Tiger would unleash.

Much to his surprise though, the crocodiles actually looked up at him, then at the blonde...

...and they warbled.

He tilted his head to the side with his brow furrowed as the crocodiles grunted and bellowed in their unique style of melodies.

Izuku had never seen them do it from this proximity, much less in the presence of someone they didn't know.

Yet there they were, completely comfortable even as the blonde walked past their nests on the shore.

Even more surprising though, was that the outsider stopped to listen.

His lips were barely curved, betraying his amusement at the reptilian choir, and Izuku found himself smiling as well, since few people would give these guttural singers their attention.

When he glanced back down at the crocs, he jumped a little since they were ALL looking back at him. Before he could worry about them giving away his position though, they turned to the blonde on the shore again. Only occasionally would they flick their attention back up to him before facing the intruder.

The message was clear...

...and if these antisocial river guardians were signaling that they didn't sense anything wrong with the Tiger, then Izuku felt all the more inclined to speak to him.

Even though he'd told Storm Maker that he wouldn't...

However, he continued to keep close when the man left the riverbank, and followed him for a couple miles more. Afterwards, the newcomer finally stopped for a break near a waterfall.

Izuku's eyes were pasted onto him as he stripped his torso and feet bare, as well as when he walked under the cascade to let the rushing water devour him.

If Midoriya revealed himself, maybe he'd be able to get information directly from the intruder. It's not like he would be able to keep up with him to find Yuei... maybe these strangers could even become allies of some sort.

So after much contemplation, and streams of whispered consequences, he decided to take his chance and landed quietly on the ground.

This would be the first time he strayed from his mentor's wishes, but this Tiger wasn't as bloodthirsty as he'd been told. Someone had to find out what it's nature actually was.

Therefore, Izuku's bare feet slid across the smooth stones leading to the fall's pool.

With the roar of the water, it would be damn impossible to hear him approach.

Now he just had to think about a way to get close enough for an exchange without startling the stranger.

He was inching his way closer to the fair haired brute, trained to give little to no sign of his presence, but what could he say? They wouldn't understand each other's "Good Afternoon" or any kind of peaceful greeting. Then there was the matter of that weapon too.

However, he had to think fast because his current target was washing his face and preparing to get back on land.

Using the roar of the water to his advantage, he sprinted forward with the power of his predecessors and tried stealing the thunder stick off of the Tiger's back.

That didn't work though, since it was tied around him by some kind of animal hide.

Fortunately he was fifty times stronger than his opponent and could easily tear this material , yet when he caught a glimpse of the enemy's gaze, he momentarily froze.

His eyes were garnets.

Midoriya was thrown off by the intensity of them, but he didn't get any time to admire their fiery color since they were replaced with the black holes that barreled into the thunder stick.

The man in front of him gave a cruel smirk, then he moved his hand under the weapon and touched the curved plate that would set the pellets free.

Izuku was gone before they were able to escape their passageway though.

Leaping around for his life, he evaded set after set of those thunderous shots, making the other man snarl and shout in aggravation. Stones were cracking under the impacts of his jumps, and he struggled to keep moving in an erratic pattern without slipping.

His arm was grazed once with a merciless sting, demonstrating the precision and battle awareness of his opposition, but that's all he got.

After two more booming attacks, an opening reappeared.

By what Izuku had counted this morning, those weapons could apparently shoot twelve times.

When the blonde knew he was out of ammunition, he ran under a tangle of low hanging foliage to escape Izuku's eyes, not dumb enough to stand around before a someone that fast. He sprinted as much as he could, trying to simultaneously reload, but the native caught up as if he'd been crawling.

With a smile of his own, Midoriya stole the loose thunder stick away from the blonde, and easily disarmed him of the daggers he reflexively tried to use afterwards. Following that up, he pinned the struggling man down, surprised at his strength.

Had Izuku been a normal person, he wouldn't have stood a chance.

The Tiger was roaring with the veins in his neck bulging from the strain, so Izuku shook him a little to get him to quiet down.

"It's okay" he whispered futilely before leaning in to let their souls meet. He kept his expression relaxed to show he meant no harm, yet when his lips brushed up against the stranger's, the once struggling man went rigid like a frightened quail. Furious eyes opened to the size of plates before shutting tight.

At first Izuku mistook it as acceptance and leaned in more to quicken the transfer. Although, with that action came an unusual little shockwave that didn't normal accompany a soul exchange.

...a bolder man might've said it was pleasant...but the native was deterred from such thoughts by the monstrous punch he took to the jaw the instant his grip loosened.

The blonde's growls started sounding a little more like words but the exchange wasn't complete, and it wouldn't be if he kept flailing like this.

Huffing, Izuku repositioned the stubborn intruder so that his knees were wedged under his legs, and his arms were outstretched above his head. Then he pressed their lips together again until the stupid transfer was finished. Once complete, he backed up and balanced on his heels before the now spitting opponent.

"Mother fucker!" –the blonde hacked offensively as he scrambled to his feet– "I'll break off your jaw and beat your corpse with it!"

It was then that Izuku realized, he might've liked the Tiger better before he understood his tongue. However, he cleared his throat and apologized to the disgruntled man anyway.

"Uh... Sorry that I held you down like that, but I was only trying to talk to you."

The blonde went motionless at his voice, then glared at him. Surprise evident in those deep flames.

It seemed like it was safe to speak though, so Izuku went on to stiffly introduce himself.

"My name is Izuku, son of Midoriya Inko, wh-who are you?"

Although, despite the connection that was clearly forged between their souls, the other man continued glaring in silence.

He jutted his head forward slightly to welcome the stranger's response, but still, his once loud mouth remained shut.

Confused, Izuku asked "Do you still not understand me?"

And only then did the foreigner take a step forward and hiss "...If you can speak why the fuck were you just making those weird ass noises earlier?"

At the rude instigation, it dawned on Midoriya that maybe these strangers didn't know what spirit exchanges were. Touching each other might've been some kind of insult in their culture as far as he knew, and judging by the response he had initially gotten, it might've even been a crime.

So he immediately explained himself in hopes of pacifying the foreigner "Our people can bind languages through touching lips. We can communicate with anything as long as the spirits hold onto whatever bond was made... but going off of your reaction, your tribe doesn't do that? I wanted to meet you since I've only heard about you under the title Sanguine Tiger. There's a few things I had to ask."

The man snorted before saying "The _what_ tiger?... Look, it doesn't matter. I'll answer your damn questions if you give me back my fucking gun, asshole."

"I will, so what's your actual name?" Izuku smiled.

"The gun first."

"I'll give it back before we split ways. We have some time to talk, don't we?"

"No, so give back what you stole, and I'll think about answering your dumbass questions while we walk."

"I could always just leave with it. Why're you being so difficult? Or are you just in a hurry to find your tribe again?"

"There's no tribe Deku, or whatever the hell you're called. I've got a job to do and if you're not trying to fight then you're not worth my time."

"My name is Izuku, and this is worth your time when three separate empires know where you are and assume you're an enemy. I heard you were threatening to kill chiefs and wanted to find out why. If you want to send me away though, then I can't really contradict any of the rumors surrounding your title, can I? Just saying, but maybe you shouldn't overestimate your own strength." Midoriya emphasized by twirling the 'thunderstick\gun' in his hand.

At the display, the foreigner bristled and snarled "Tell me this _Deku_. If I'm so fucking famous, then why bother getting my side of shit? Shouldn't you have killed me on sight?"

"I wouldn't take a life without having facts. That's why I want to talk to you and see what's true and what isn't...look...how about we start over? My name is Midoriya _Izuku_ what's yours?"

It took awhile for the jerk to answer him, but with an exaggerated sigh, he finally settled down onto the grass and fixed him with another sharp stare. Scanning his face one last time, the man eventually grumbled "Bakugou Katsuki... So what exactly have you heard about me, fuck face?"

"You've been making a name for yourself as someone who slaughters innocents. Although, I've been watching you and see that those tales might not be true. You just yell a lot."

Katsuki hummed a little before taunting him "So you're just a stalker, huh? Were you sent to collect information, or were you told to fight and decided to be a nosy fuck instead?"

"I'd rather not fight if I can help it. I just tracked you down to find out what you and your tribe came here for."

Bakugou leaned back on his hands at the admission, answering "I'm only here looking for a warrior who can supposedly rip open a thunder cloud. I was hired to protect the other idiots that you've probably been watching so that they can excavate ores and find shit to sell back home."

"Ores?"

"Yeah, like rare stones or the yellow shit that gets in rivers sometimes."

"Stones and yellow stuff in rivers? That's all you're after?"

" _They're_ after, yeah."

"Pfft, come with me then." Izuku said while making sure to secure the gun.

The blonde was confused by how willing the native was to share valuables, but he let Izuku lead him to where the river fed into a small lake anyway. Much to his annoyance, the thing was brimming with yellow water flowers, and Deku had a proud look on his dumbass face, as if he'd shown him a vein of citrine gems. To this, Katsuki's shoulders tensed as he struggled not to beat the hell out of the savage.

"Fucking idi- no one is out here for some shitty flowers." He growled.

"What else is yellow inside a river then, a type of fish?"

"This, dipshit!"

Izuku took the glimmering object out of Katsuki's thrust out hand and inspected it. Although it was admittedly pretty with a yellow kind of gloss, it appeared useless in every other aspect.

"You're threatening to kill people...over this?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"In our cities, whoever has the most gold is the most powerful. People want it so that they can make rules and live comfortably."

"How would something like this qualify someone to lead? People here choose Chiefs and Emperors based off of the actions they've done for their homeland, not by how many stones they collect."

"We're not like that, this is the only thing people use to buy what they need. Without it you'd go hungry or die of some plague when you can't get medicine."

"Can't you just trade and make things more fair then? What do you do when you can't collect any more of these rocks?"

"There's always more to find if people look far enough. Trading is for underdeveloped cities, it can't support an empire."

"That's not true."

"You just don't know any fucking better. If you'd see the place I come from then you'd understand."

"Maybe I could say the same thing." –Izuku answered while his brows came together angrily– "How could you be so blinded by some stupid rock just because it's polished?"

"Blinded? Alright shit face, how about you tell me just how big your damn tribe is? Bartering systems can only take you so far."

"It's not just a tribe. If I took you to our city, you'd need four days to see all of it."

"Oh yeah? And what's the most valuable thing in your giant ass city, Izuku?" The blonde asked sarcastically.

"Food, family, and the freedom to live to your own standards."

Bakugou paused to reflect on that answer, then after shaking his head answered "We can agree on food at least. Can't live if you can't eat... been having a time hunting in this fucking jungle since there's barely any game..."

At the muttered confession, Izuku cooled down. The soft spoken statement lead him to a plan on how to befriend the stranger. So he smiled to himself as they walked away from the lilies, and tossed Bakugou a side glance.

"...how about we make a deal?" He asked after a while.

Suspicious, Bakugou turned towards him with narrowed eyes that said _I'm listening_.

"You guys are just looking for these kinds of rocks, right? If you promise not to destroy the jungle or threaten the people who live here, then I can teach you how to grow your own food."

Katsuki contemplated this; he and his troop of assholes were eating dried biscuits and random eggs or fruit they managed to scavenge for. Since they didn't know what kind of diseases the animals from here carried, Four eyes didn't let them kill anything.

On top of that, their main camp was close to the ocean, where a colony was admittedly setting up, but they had no provisions to spare. The only saving grace they did have was that there were freshwater sources all over the place.

If the colony managed to level out a farm, then his team could be better equipped when they were sent out on expeditions.

...Besides, it wasn't like he had to keep his promise to this dumbass.

So he put on a smirk to match the native's friendly grin, and held out his hand.

Although, Izuku didn't understand why Bakugou was pointing at him with all of his fingers, so he awkwardly mimicked the gesture.

"This is a handshake, dumbfuck. You make agreements with my people like this."

With another genuine smile and a delighted "oh", the green eyed savage took his hand and Katsuki gave it a solid shake before releasing him. From there, his new "business partner" led him to an extension of the lake closer to the ocean.

It took a god damn eternity, but the freckled bastard taught him to pile mud and soil up on the shallow bed of the water before opening a small pouch at his waist and dropping seeds into the elevated earth. He told him about how the lake kept the plants healthy, and that this method of agriculture made less work for harvesters.

Katsuki hated to admit that the lesson was helpful, but it was only thanks to Deku, that they'd be able to lift a decent enough farm in this overly-saturated terrain.

He almost felt bad about lying to the savage when he said his people would leave the jungle unharmed.

But not enough to jeopardize his goals.

Even if he personally couldn't care less about gold, he still wanted to face off with the fabled warrior of the new world and go back home with an indisputable title. For that though, he needed time to hunt the man down instead of protecting a herd of imbeciles. And if they could set up more efficient camps to keep themselves safe, then he could focus on whatever he wanted.

So he figured that this relationship with the freckled native was to his advantage, and he offered him another pact.

"Hey Deku."

"Hm?"

"Let's make another deal."

"Okay..." the little shit said while frowning.

"I'll keep my men far away from your territories, as long as you've got something new to show me. Farming won't be enough to keep those fuckers alive. Plus, they'll need to know how to live with your land so they don't screw it up by mistake."

At his words, Izuku's brow furrowed again and his frown deepened.

Katsuki prompted him for a response when the man stayed silent, but the one he received made his spine stiffen.

"Since you still don't know how to survive out here, you need our help. So your plan is to just keep 'changing' our deals until you can stand on your own, isn't it?"

"..."

"Just because we're different, you automatically think we're stupid or somehow less capable than you." -Izuku said before bitterly smiling- "You're threatening me with your people finding mine? Give me a break."

"...You're not as big a dumbass as I thought freckles. But fine, I'd rather be upfront about shit anyway. My people are coming to stay. Help us out and we'll return the favor. There's a lot we could show you, if all you creeps weren't so damn hellbent on resisting changes."

"Why should we be the ones to change when you're trespassing on our land?"

"Because if you don't then you'll be wasting resources on whatever the fuck you guys think is important, and it'll start a war."

"You're threatening me with war now?"

"I'm just telling you what's going to happen fuckface. If you take my deal, then you're helping me, and it'll give your shitty 'Empire' an excuse to stay hidden."

"So as long as you depend on us you won't try to fight us, you mean."

"You got it." Katsuki grinned.

Izuku stared at him for quite some time afterward, those green eyes would dart discretely from side to side as they searched his individual red ones for something. Then, he revealed a new kind of smile that made Katsuki itch to punch him. "Hah...alright, let's fix our deal... I'll teach you something new everyday that'll help you out here. In return, don't look for my city, and if you find it, steer your tribe away."

He nodded in acknowledgment.

This time it was the green haired male that held out his hand, waiting for him to formally accept his terms.

After he took it, Izuku leaned in and made him lean back on reflex to protect his once defiled lips. The green eyed wonder paid that no mind though; he kept their gazes locked as he said "You might feel like you've got the advantage because of your weapons, but if an official war were to break out, you'd be outnumbered more than 20 to 1 with my city alone. And that's if you get the men who you have stationed at the coast. But even then, we have allied cities and tribes within a day's journey. All of us hate war, but if you cause enough damage, no clan will hesitate. Keep that in mind."

Katsuki planned on retaliating with the fact that all the tribe leaders so far had cowered in front of him, but the native was gone in an instant. He was left standing there, with an empty gun at his feet, not even able to track the movements of his 'business partner'. All he could hear were the squawks of parrots and monkeys out in the trees.

He would never admit it out loud, but if there was anyone on this planet who could make the warmonger Katsuki lose his composure, it would be this new Deku guy.

Everything from that relaxed smile to his soft voice set off thousands of red flags in his head.

No one with that kind of power would be gentle unless they were looking down on him.

The bastard hadn't even asked him when to meet, so he was obviously confident about hunting him down.

All these tiny facts added up in the blonde's head until he was absolutely seething. Then the damn memory of being held down and kissed sent him over the edge. He'd practically been immobilized by a man's hands alone.

Grumbling out his frustrations, he adjusted the now refilled weapon back onto his shoulder. After it was hanging at the ready near his hand, he straightened out and looked behind him one last time to check for the asshole.

However, considering Izuku blended in so well, you couldn't blame Katsuki for missing the nervous male hiding in the canopy. His big eyes drank in everything about the intruder and cataloged it. For someone who didn't belong to the established clans, he was wickedly strong and fast, but the scariest thing about him was his natural instinct. Katsuki had no hesitations when he acted, so Izuku was forced to improvise constantly if he was going to make the blonde think twice about starting a war. His previous bluff about having so many warriors still made his heart beat worriedly, but Bakugou seemed to have bought it.

Interestingly, he caught the "Tiger" wiping his lips on the back of his hand as his face reddened with aggravation. It reminded Izuku over his curiosity on why Bakugou would be worked up over a simple soul transfer, but then again, the strangers didn't have that custom.

How they communicated with people who didn't know their language remained a mystery to him.

Yet once the blonde was out of sight, he went south, where there was a good cluster of mango trees, so he could fulfill his promise to the bats. Then he went back home after leaving the fruit in their cavern while they slept. The same mischievous pup peeked at him at the time, but he motioned for it to rest and save its strength for later.

Once he was back home, Izuku reported his findings to a concerned Storm Maker, then, like the bats, he fell dead asleep on the cushions of his chamber. Exhausted by the sheer presence of the Sanguine Tiger.

Sleep came easily, but when the first rays of morning crawled onto his face, he stretched and went on his way. As he walked past the throne to head outside, Toshinori asked him to return before sunset, and he agreed immediately. After that, the apprentice was off.

He navigated through the waterways and mazes leading into his home, and avoided all the traps in them like second nature. Then he was out in the jungle again, where he was greeted by a friendly parrot who'd heard about his troubles overnight. After performing an exchange, he thanked the bird and let it ride in his hair. As it led him in the direction of Bakugou's wandering tribe, they swapped news and advice about where to gather guavas, but when close to their destination, he and the feathery creature traveled through trees and waited for the men to wake up. This time the appointed watchman had red hair that was spiked upwards. However he seemed more easy going than the last, and was humming to himself contently as he sharpened a dagger.

Soon, these metal wielding warriors once again compressed their dens and left, leaving a single one to fend for itself. Once Izuku was certain they were gone, he had the parrot, who was currently playing with his curls, fly after them. It would serve as his eyes in exchange for some of the nuts grown exclusively inside the city for messenger birds.

Safe with the aid of his friend, Izuku dropped down into the camp, and slowly walked towards the cloth structure. Crouching just enough to peer inside, he let his intrigue rule and pulled back one of the flaps hiding the interior. There he found the powerful tiger, sleeping with his arms behind his head, and his covers kicked away.

There wasn't a single wrinkle on his face, unlike yesterday, and his upper body was once again bare.

Now that he could get a closer look, his eyes unhurriedly roamed the pale flesh and admired the way Katsuki's muscles laced together. His stomach looked somewhat like Izuku's own, but he had a kind of definition that was only obtained by those who were starved and forced to exert their bodies regardless. It revealed that this rough brute had an even rougher history.

Izuku was quick to look away when Bakugou shifted with a quiet sigh though. The sound caused an uncomfortable warmth to pool in his abdomen. So instead he moved his attention to the thunderstick lying near the blonde's leg. In a flash, he stole the weapon then waited outside as the other continued sleeping.

He knew better than to touch the curved plate on the object's underside, but after some snooping he managed to find where the pellets were stored. With a triumphant quirk of his lips, he removed them before hiding those troublesome spheres in a pouch.

Afterwards, he placed the deadly stick back in its original place and sat down to wait.

Sure enough, it wasn't until the sun was at its highest that Bakugou stirred. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, then sat up to get the feeling back in his arms...but through the crevice of his tent's entrance, he spotted company.

Izuku's back was turned towards him, and for some reason he felt his heart give a strong thump from the surprise. Irritation soon replaced that though, and he grabbed his gun before walking out of the tent.

"Hey asshole."

"Ai këqûo"

"The fuck?"

The freckled shit was back to speaking gibberish he didn't understand, but soon he stood up, and when the menace calmly walked towards him, he told him to stay the hell away. Apparently Izuku didn't understand him either though, because he kept coming. Katsuki backed up and lifted his gun as a warning, but still the other man came towards him with one of those aggravating smiles.

As the native placed both hands on his face, he pulled the trigger to shoot between his legs and scare him back, but the gun was empty.

His eyes went wide in outrage, and the wild faggot held his arms at his sides to keep him from bashing his skull in with the butt of the rifle, then kissed him for the second time.

Katsuki wanted to strangle him.

He wanted to watch that face turn blue as the savage begged for his life, but instead he was pressed flush against Izuku, with blood rushing to fill his cheeks and ears.

It made no sense how these "soul exchanges" worked, but he blamed the buzzing in his lips on them. Whatever information Izuku was transferring had a weird way of making his mouth go sensitive, and his pulse speed up. Yet the ordeal was luckily over within some minutes. All he felt was relief when the son of a bitch pulled away.

"Soul transfers only work for as long as you're in ear shot of the language you traded for." –Izuku explained– "The spirits won't hold a bond that's not being used."

"Are you fucking telling me that you're gonna kiss me every damn time you see me."

"Yes? Is that the word for soul-transferring to your people? I was worried you guys didn't use them."

"We don't." Katsuki grumbled.

"Oh, so what's a kiss do then?"

"Nothing you want to know Deku."

"Could you show me?"

"Fuck no I'm not showing you how to- forget about it. Just teach me whatever you're gonna teach me today and get lost."

"Alright." The green eyed male shrugged.

He let Katsuki put his shirt and vest on, as well as pick up his belongings, before they went on their way. This time, the freckled savage told him to tear up a bunch of thin vines. He was shown how to weave them together so that the finished product resembled a spherical beer-stein. Afterwards, Izuku plucked a blue flower, and put it inside of the container. He propped the loose "lid" of the object up with a twig then sat down behind some shrubs with Katsuki and motioned for him to wait.

Eventually, a grub wandered into the trap and started munching on the petals, but it only enjoyed about ten minutes worth of a meal, because a plump quail quickly sprinted into the trap as well, pushing the twig aside with its tail by mistake.

And so, Bakugou became a professional quail hunter that day, before Izuku left him alone with a doomed bird between his hands.

The day after that, he was taught what kind of flowers attract which kind of bait, and how to alter traps depending on what he wanted to catch.

The following day Bakugou learned how to make broths with the remains of what people couldn't eat. He knew how to use bones in stews and junk, but Izuku taught him which plants to add for seasoning and preservation.

...Thus began the cycle.

His squadron knew about his deal with the native, so where they would once leave him behind to cover up their trail and watch their back, they now did it to give him time with Izuku. Bakugou could only find them at night because of the smoke from their fires. However, when he did, he'd pass on his lessons grouchily since he'd been the one stuck with playing nice with savages.

May the entity responsible for his luck burn in Hell.

Everyday, Izuku would wait for him to wake up, they'd kiss, and he'd be given a lesson.

Of course the others didn't know the details of that, but as weeks became months, he'd gotten used to receiving a soul exchange in the morning.

Bakugou still hated them, but they were easier to tolerate the more he received.

Eventually Deku didn't even have to find ways to immobilize him, since he'd walk right up to the bastard and plant one on him. It wasn't like they were actual kisses anyway, all he had to do was let their lips touch, bear the unusual tingling, then let the idiot pull away.

Secretly, they were both confused about the sensations that accompanied these transfers, but neither had the heart to bring it up.

Apart from that, their lessons continued as planned. The native would teach him techniques to fish, how to move fish eggs in a river so the water stayed populated year round, and how to make lake beds appealing for clams to breed.

Katsuki was also taught how to appease angry jaguars, and to be mindful of disrespecting territorial animals, along with how to ask for forgiveness if he accidentally offended one.

In all honesty, it seemed like the day would never come that Izuku would run out of things to teach.

Then, their dynamic slightly changed one evening.

Bakugou's men had been stationed at a river, where they'd been sifting for gold for a week with little results. In the meantime, he camped out alone in the jungle to keep meeting with Izuku.

It was the first time upon arrival, that he had been left alone.

Deku noticed it as well, and although his lessons were still useful, he slowly started teaching him things from his own culture as well.

Katsuki was shown how to see at night, by covering his torch in a recipe of saps instead of fire, so that glowing moths would surround him.

Izuku even spent the next day teaching him how to carve different flutes to call birds that could be used as messengers. Surprisingly, Katsuki earned himself a pet macaw that afternoon, and the damn thing called him Kacchuki, Fuck, Stop it, and Kacchan in that order.

A name which Deku infuriatingly took a liking to.

Then for the first time after a lesson, they merely spent some time together. The native guided his hands to teach him where the birds liked being scratched, and the blonde even got the treacherous macaw to playfully attack Deku after doing his first transfer with an animal.

When they were done screwing around, Izuku gave him some clay for "Lord Murder". Yet as he fed his messenger, the freckled fuck was giving him a strange look that made the back of his neck prickle with heat.

"The hell you lookin at, Deku?"

"I've never seen you smile before today." He replied.

Unable to respond, he flicked a chunk of clay at his dumb eyes to get the idiot to stop gawking at him for two seconds. The savage merely chuckled though before saying that he should get going. Then he wished him good night, and vanished, leaving the blonde to stare at the bushes he disappeared through.

The red bird on his arm cooed for his attention, and asked him why their friend was leaving, but he ignored the question and ran his fingers through the bird's feathers so it would be quiet.

Somewhere in his mind, he'd just asked himself the same thing, and that was dangerous. He shouldn't want to be around someone who wasn't from his colony.

Regardless, this lesson felt more like a secret from Izuku's culture that he'd decided to share, and Katsuki was kind of happy...it was almost as if he'd earned some trust.

Lord Murder gave him a friendly thunk on the head before flying off to stretch his wings. So the blonde took the time to visit the rest of his shitty team.

Naturally they asked him for what he'd learned. Kirishima came and sat down next to him excitedly while the others followed him with interest. However...that night, he lied. For whatever reason, he wanted to keep what he learned today to himself. So he made up some story about finding eggs on cliffs. He didn't really mean to, but it felt nice to keep one of the lessons as his own.

Unknown to him, Lord Murder had watched the display, and the bird immediately flew to a waiting Izuku. Snitching on his new acquaintance to the vessel of Storm Maker.

That night, Izuku's smile wouldn't fall off.

It seemed like someone's loyalties were beginning to shift.

Therefore, Midoriya opened up a little more in hopes of turning his Tiger into someone that actually held love for the jungle.

Katsuki started becoming increasingly reserved about their time together, and the native shared things about his own lifestyle to accompany the practical lessons. That way the blonde had something to report to his tribe, while still keeping new information for his personal interest.

Seeing how the idiot lived made him want to keep more of it confidential. He told himself he wasn't feeling friendship... but, that was gradually becoming less important as he grew infatuated with the new things Izuku showed him.

The native started taking him to new locations.

From climbing up mountains to see massive flocks of birds, to taking him cliff diving and showing him how to move through trees. Katsuki soon discovered that he felt comfortable here.

He felt stronger.

Interacting with Deku's world was something he came to enjoy without worrying about what the rest of the gold diggers wanted to know.

The week when his troop returned to the seaside colony, he travelled behind them, and didn't enter the established village with the excuse that "Deku would've been scared to get in".

Although, he was more than fine with sleeping in the jungle...

Now that he was living farther away from the others. He actually felt more relaxed.

Out here, there weren't any overly religious fucks telling him that cussing would send him to hell, or idiots trying to drink themselves off their asses to "escape" the pressures of the exploration.

There were only the songs of crickets, and the passing of animals that were now familiar with him.

The macaw he befriended even started perching on his tent to keep him company, and every time he woke up it would be playing with Deku.

So... the days kept passing like this.

He got to see more everyday, and he began dreading the night since it would mean he'd have to wait until sunrise to learn something new from Deku again.

Although, this new routine was setting him free from something he never realized had shackled him. He almost never wore his vest anymore, and not once had he used his gun since the couple of days he tried shooting Izuku. It was always loaded on his back, but he never had the thought to fire at anything anymore.

Instead he'd use spirit transfers and made deals with all kinds of animals. He wished he had a picture of Izuku's face when he'd done it with crocodiles on a dare and ended up getting rides down a river.

That was another thing though... those transfers...

Katsuki started _expecting_ to wake up to them and the now pleasant buzz it would give him. He didn't screw his eyes shut anymore to endure the bridging of their languages, his eyelids simply fell closed and his entire body would loosen. In fact, there was one morning where the squawks of his pet woke him up earlier than usual, and he'd stumbled out of his tent half asleep only for Izuku to greet him brightly in his foreign tongue. With his drowsy stupor however, the blonde had actually guided Izuku into his arms, and when he noticed that the transfer's buzz didn't come as strong as it had on other occasions, he moved his lips to realign them.

The slight caressing motion sent lighting straight to his knees though, and he knew Izuku felt the same, because he pulled back in surprise before asking him what he'd done.

They had to finish the transfer before they could fully understand one another, but afterwards, Katsuki said "I only moved so the fucking exchange would happen quicker dumb fuck! That wasn't supposed to be a kiss or anything so stop looking so shocked!"

In turn, Izuku's curiosity about _his_ culture reared his head again since he was almost positive that he'd just experienced what a "kiss" was. Bakugou refused to admit it, but regardless, that moment marked the day when their lessons started going two ways.

When Deku taught him how to make an emergency bow, he told him how to carve a pebble so that it could function as a bullet.

The day Izuku showed him how to shoot handmade arrows, he returned the favor by giving him a lesson in working guns.

That decision was a bad one though.

For both parties.

Izuku taught Bakugou how to hold and let loose an arrow, yet it required contact, so the green eyed boy would always guide him with his own hands until it was time for the shot. However, touching him was different than when he did it to children to teach the same thing. He found himself feeling awkward, and his face would warm up for no reason every time Katsuki would murmur at him in agreement to whatever he was saying.

The feeling worsened ten times when the blonde took on the role of instructor though.

In fact, as Bakugou ran his hands up his back and down his arms to show him the posture for holding a gun, he worried that his thrilled heart would be heard thumping against his chest.

It was a miracle that the foreigner didn't notice him tremble considering how perceptive he was.

Yet the following days after those lessons, the soul transfers themselves seem to change.

The mild tingle that had been present in the beginning was now strong enough to make his stomach tighten and his shoulders go limp.

Izuku didn't want to do the them anymore because of it. So he made each exchange as quick as possible, thinking it would put an end to his heart's ravenous beating.

Yet instead he wound up craving the contact more than ever, and made his pulse hyperactive since he couldn't get his fill.

In fact, his restlessness only grew.

Katsuki was more open to touch after months of being together, and had no problems grabbing his arms or pulling at a curl for attention.

It was a slow, certain death for Izuku since he knew that the increase of contact was directly related to whatever disease was plaguing his body.

Bakugou didn't holler out as violently as before, and his frustrations usually came in the form of growls and manageable shouting.

All of which Midoriya had actually grown to appreciate. _Like_ even, in a weird, annoyed, kind of fashion.

Every morning when they performed a ritual exchange, Izuku half wanted Katsuki to move again like he'd done once before, but he would force himself to pull away as soon as their languages synced.

Finally, a day came that changed them both for good.

He learned about other things that Bakugou's people valued aside from gold and ores.

There were apparently times where precious gems or crystals were also accepted as money, and he had naively jumped on that knowledge without thinking about just where he was going.

"If I showed you where to find crystals, would your people move so that they could be closer to them?"

"...you could try, but the only thing that'll make them leave is if they find gold somewhere else."

"I know a cavern where stones glow with different colors depending on the holder. Our children love playing with them, and I'm sure your colony would be interested too since they've never seen them."

"There's no way a damn rock would change color just by touch."

"They can, if someone is happy while holding them they'll turn green, or if sad, they'll change to brown."

"You're bullshitting me Deku." Bakugou rolled his eyes.

"I'll prove it to you."

The two traveled for an entire day, casually exchanging stories, pretending they weren't enemies.

Katsuki made Izuku laugh as if the sound didn't make his chest puff out with pride, and the native would return the favor with embarrassing tales from his youth, not realizing the gravity of his accomplishment by making Bakugou snicker and snort into his hands.

It was almost sunset by the time they arrived to an estuary with a mound of boulders at its center. The fading rays made the cavern look black and unwelcoming in the distance.

"We've got to swim that far?"

"Yeah." Izuku admitted while removing the necklace of his rank and hanging it off a branch.

Katsuki dragged a hand down his face at the revelation, but when he reopened his eyes to find the latch of his gun holster, he caught sight of the native untying the scarves that kept his clothing on.

Deku let the long cloths fall to the ground, consequently dropping his skirt-like wrap as well, before reaching behind his neck and pulling off his top. There, Katsuki's eyes drank in every new inch of skin revealed as Midoriya's shirt rode over his back.

Since Izuku covered himself more than the savages he'd met before, he suspected his torso was skinny or boney, but he was so wrong. The man's back was as chiseled as a damned sculpture, and what he could now see of his thighs looked like they could crush a skull.

Everything screamed strength, and it drew in his interest like a sick, seductive trap.

So fucking alluring, but if he touched it then he was as good as dead.

A final, thinner, wrap was clinging to Izuku's hips and taunted the blonde when it halted his ravenous eyes. Then his teeth subconsciously nipped at his bottom lip in apprehension when Deku crouched down to pick up the discarded clothes and hang them with his necklace.

The native turned towards him afterwards though, and his brows furrowed curiously when he noticed that his "partner" was still fully clothed. As a result, Katsuki jolted into unbuttoning his shirt and turned immediately to hide the color flooding his face.

"... Are you worried about the mangroves around the cave or something Kacchan? I promise I won't get us lost."

"I'm not worried about shit." –Katsuki barked while pulling his arms free from his sleeves– "I was just looking at how fucking far that cave is. You better be right about those crappy rocks."

"I promise you've never seen anything like them." Izuku chuckled to ease the tension a bit.

Although, the native didn't dare look as Katsuki stripped in front of him. He kept his eyes trained on where they were headed and entered the water to cool the heat in his body from when the 'tiger' had obviously been watching him.

What possessed him to show off for Katsuki, he had no idea.

What he did know was that whatever was going on today needed to stop.

They weren't friends.

This man was someone who could turn on him if he wasn't careful.

After a couple minutes, Bakugou finally joined him in the waves, pants on for some reason, and they kept each other out of direct view as they dived into the muddy waters. They swam together into where the waves finally became a clean blue, until a competitive mood developed and thankfully slaughtered the awkward one that had been there before.

Bakugou tried staying ahead of Deku, but the little shit was swimming just fast enough to keep him at his shoulder. It didn't matter how hard he swam, Izuku would keep pace, and he knew he wasn't using his power since light wasn't coming off of him. Although, when his muscles tired and he slowed, Deku did the same with a hidden smile.

The native only swam ahead when they had to dive under the stones to slip through the cave's mouth, but when the two surfaced, he slowed to stay beside him once more as they walked out of the small pool.

There, Izuku's eyes involuntarily softened as the blonde looked around and above him with his jaw falling open.

"What the hell..." he muttered at the sight of the glowing crystals protruding from literally everywhere.

"Go touch one so you can see them change for yourself." He encouraged.

"You don't gotta tell me, asshole."

They both walked over to a set of the jagged stones and the blonde laid his hand on one. Immediately, the brilliant white object started turning yellow, then stayed orange, emitting light across their surroundings and spreading to a couple of the other stones.

"Excitement." Izuku smirked.

Katsuki couldn't believe his eyes as he reached towards another one. He turned back to Deku with an impressed quirk of his lips, only to see the freckled man smiling warmly back at him.

Izuku then left his line of sight though as he walked around the crystals to admire the radiant color bursts Katsuki was reflecting.

Unknown to him, the the blonde's heart started beating a little harder in that moment. He would catch glimpses of the green eyed male as he wandered around happily, like a mirage between the stones.

Lights were highlighting his muscles attractively, and his wet skin was practically shimmering in oranges and golds. Those giant eyes of his were alight with mirth, and Bakugou felt satisfied knowing he the cause.

Their bright green were a shade murkier than those of the jungle, but Katsuki realized long ago that he preferred them that way. It took him to his own world, away from the tropical wilderness, from the gold diggers, and from a fight that he wasn't sure he even wanted anymore. Every time he was with this strange "savage" he forgot about the expectations placed on him, and tasted a freedom he never had before. He was grateful for everything he'd been taught, but even now he wanted to learn more.

Outings like these increased his appetite for the other's culture, and he realized that he was curious about Deku in general.

What were his goals for helping him?

Why did he share so much of himself?

He never asked for anything in return after their initial deal.

Could it be he was battling a confusion of his own at their prolonged partnership?

It would explain why the lessons became more fun instead of practical...

Katsuki wondered if he felt the same force when they had their exchanges as he did.

...He hadn't reacted badly when he'd accidentally kissed him that one time. Deku was just curious more than anything. He'd wanted to know more about them before, and right now as the idiot slowly walked towards him...Bakugou was almost willing to sho-

"K-Kacchan."

"What?" He breathed.

"The stone..."

Looking back to the crystal, he never realized that it had turned pink under his hand.

It was actually a blend between that and red, but he didn't need the freckled wonder to tell him what that implied. So he took his hand back as if that would hide his mistake, and stood in the residual glow of his outed secret.

For a couple seconds he stared wide eyed at the native, unable to find any words. Deku was in the same boat with him, watching him back carefully in silence, as he shifted away from any crystal near him.

The action didn't go unnoticed, it lured out Katsuki's full blown attention.

He walked up to Izuku who immediately guessed his intentions and backed away with his hands raised.

"Kacchan wait. P-pink can represent anything, I've never seen it before so I don't know what it means, and red could be agitation or anything else too, these crystals aren't alwaysaccuratesodon' .IswearIdon'tknowaboutwhateveryourstonereflectedfromyouso-ah!"

As Katsuki grabbed Deku's trembling shoulders and pressed his naked back against one of the crystals he grumbled "I do."

Izuku stopped squirming instantly as the cold rock touched his flesh. His eyes dropped to ground, unable to face the analytical stare of his enemy, but he didn't have to see Katsuki's eyes to know what color was being reflected.

The burning pink and red glows coming from behind him told him he was screwed just as well.

Again, silence fell between them as the rocks betrayed what they'd both been hiding for months.

The interest that exceeded what was normal for two people who only made a temporary truce...

All those electric soul transfers...

Their craving for each other's presence...

Everything was out in the open now.

So Katsuki lowered and tilted his face. That way he could meet the gaze that had been avoiding him. There, he easily saw the shame swimming in those green eyes, as well as the defiance spreading in those reddening cheeks.

In response, Izuku turned to the side and muttered "Kacchan don't... whatever you're thinking...you shouldn't be doing this with someone who's not from your colony."

Hating the scolding tone, he snapped "What about you shitty Deku? Don't talk to me like I'm the only one thinking this crap."

"It's a bad idea Kacchan. We'll just forget about this, okay? It never happened."

"Why? So you can pretend that you still just see me as an ally?"

"I do." He defended.

"Even though you look like you're going to fucking melt every time you do one of your stupid transfers with me?"

"You're the one who's started holding onto me when we do them!"

"Who was the one who started fucking _caressing_ my face first? I hold your arms so you don't grab me." The blonde scoffed.

"It was not caressing! I did it because you always tried to get away. I had to get them done somehow. Why the hell did they make you so nervous?"

"You know I don't have those where I'm from. Closest damn thing is something totally different."

"Yeah, well you've never told me what they actually meant to you. So how should I have known?"

"Let me fucking show you then."

"NO! I mean, we don't need to. It's not gonna prove anything, s-so just let go of me already."

"Oh?... Who's the nervous one now, Deku?"

"Kacchan, move." He snarled.

"How about I return the damn favor from all the times I used to tell you that?"

"I'm serious...Get off."

"You don't sound like you're serious when your voice shakes idiot. And that crystal behind you is bright as _fuck_ right now. You wanna tell me why?"

"I told you red can mean agitation." Izuku retorted while leaning his head back away from the approaching Tiger.

"And what else?"

"..."

"C'mon asshole."

"..."

"Tell me what else it means."

As Izuku clenched his eyes shut, Katsuki dared to touch their noses together and let the dumbass feel his breath against his lips.

"Fine." -He whispered- "If you're not gonna teach me something today, guess I will."

Green fury greeted him as Izuku suddenly opened his eyes.

Katsuki didn't even register when his back had been the one to get shoved violently into a crystal, but he was painfully aware of the cracks now decorating the stone behind him. The ridiculous strength display only serving to make heat rumble under his skin.

"Yeah? What're _you_ going to teach me then Kacchan? Wanna tell me why the crystals just got brighter?"

He grabbed a fistful of Deku's hair ruthlessly and chuckled at his attempt of intimidation, then breathed "No problem, coward."

After that, once he had the native leaning closer, he let him have the words that neither had risked to say before...

"I want you."

... and as if a wall had been demolished, Izuku finally started touching him.

The savage pulled him in impossibly close and let his hands wander as if he'd been dying to do it his whole life, savoring every centimeter. His palms ran over each dip and curve on his flesh, memorizing them to satisfy his sick fascination with the definition of Katsuki's once foreign body. Izuku even got on his tiptoes to bury his nose in ash blonde hair, and fill his lungs with the scent of saltwater and underlying citrus.

And while at first Katsuki nearly complained since he was expecting a different response to his declaration, the palms running over his bare torso had his hardened muscles turning into molasses within seconds. Every stroke of Izuku's hands felt like a salve that was concocted specifically to tame the demons hiding in his scars, and the longer he was rubbed down, the less strength he found he had in his legs.

Each brush had him leaning more against the shorter male, rendered completely boneless at whatever he was doing.

It made him think Deku was a wild shaman of some kind.

No wonder his people didn't fucking kiss.

Their hands were more than enough to seduce anyone.

Katsuki didn't even realize that his full weight was being supported by a smirking Deku as the little shit dragged sighs and borderline moans out of him. However, when one of those inhuman hands reached his ass and pulled their hips into a steady grind, his knees gave out for good.

After he'd collapsed into a panting mess on the ground, Deku used soft force on his chest to make him lie down, then crawled over his limp body.

He let his weight rest on the blonde so the swells under their clothes could meet again.

When Katsuki choked at the feeling, Izuku lapped at his ear and asked "Like it?"

Yes, actually, but he didn't get the chance to say it as Midoriya decided to roll his hips as if he didn't have a mother fucking spine, and the only thing that came out of the blonde's mouth was a strangled groan.

The sharp sound made the native lean in closer to his face to watch him unravel at the pleasure.

His voice got louder as Izuku accidentally slipped between his thighs when he shifted them, but since the asshole was holding his hands, he couldn't cover his mouth. Their dicks were both close to being filled out entirely despite the short amount of time they'd been touching, and with this new angle, it was only happening that much faster.

It shouldn't have been this _good_ on the first try...

He needed to do something and make his little savage realize who he was screwing with.

Therefore, Katsuki assembled his last shreds of power, and dragged his head high enough to capture Deku's mouth.

Immediately, that shock made the native pause, but he kept caressing his lips to let the electricity poison him further. He savored the involuntary jolt of Deku's body and internally grinned as the other tried to play it off by grinding harder.

However, with his head clearing just enough to strategize, he bit Midoriya's lips and gave a pleased hum when his mouth opened from the yelp.

Hands now free as the idiot tried to pull himself away, Bakugou anchored his palms behind Izuku's head and held him down.

Then he slipped past his teeth.

Deku flailed, repulsed by the foreign concept of having another person's tongue touching his, but as Kacchan moved and even sucked his tongue into his own mouth he gradually struggled less.

What should've been a filthy slide of muscle started worsening the heat between his legs. It was a new feeling, curling in his abdomen, and making his mind go blank steadily.

The blonde simply toyed with him further though, until he hesitantly opened his mouth a tiny bit wider to try reciprocating. At his attempt, he was rewarded by an even deeper kiss.

Lightning was running up and down his spine, making his chest tighten until a deep moan found its way up his throat and flowed into Kacchan's waiting mouth. After that, one of the hands holding his skull moved down between his thighs, and experimentally touched him somewhere no one else ever had.

Izuku felt the smirk against his lips when he subconsciously pushed against that sinning palm, and when Bakugou rolled him onto the floor, he could do nothing but shiver. The blonde grew bolder when he hissed in pleasure, and the next thing he knew, both hands were fondling him in ways that should've left him embarrassed. Unfortunately, his manners were long gone this evening, and he found himself spreading his legs more for the sake of finding satisfaction.

Katsuki realized that Deku was much more tame once he'd gotten him on his back. He was vulnerable to getting felt up in this position, and Bakugou exploited the hell out of it when he came back down and captured his lips.

They were making out with drool running past the corners of their mouths as he framed Katsuki's hips with his knees. The blonde grew less steady, getting just as overwhelmed as Izuku by the occasional slide of their groins. His kissing now bordered rough, betraying just how much he was enjoying himself and it left the native all the more desperate. He answered to these advances by kissing back harder, fully accepting the affection despite its strange form.

Katsuki was visibly pleased by this, and he worked twice as hard to make Izuku let out his voice more.

His unfairly skilled hands groped and squeezed any part they could reach, while he groaned to encourage Katsuki further.

And encourage him he did.

Their obscene rubbing might've paused for a second, but it was only so Katsuki could tear off the light cloth tied around his hips. Izuku would've scolded him for it, had it not been for the way those red eyes met his own.

They were narrowed, slightly arched with mischief as well, and they dared him to say something. Next thing he knew, his momentary silence won him some more kisses, but these were on the move.

From sweet praises on his cheeks, to open mouthed love on his neck, they settled only to riddle his chest instead.

Although, he felt Kacchan hesitate, and when he lifted his head to see why, he saw the blonde staring at his nipple with pink coloring his ears.

Uncomfortable, he immediately shifted with uncertainty, but Bakugou held him still, and tentatively ran a digit over the hard nub. Izuku's legs twitched at the sensation, then Katsuki started using his finger to circle the area, watching the flesh harden further under his middle finger.

Afterwards, when a shuddering breath left the native under him, he plucked the courage to let his mouth fall on the man's chest again.

He flicked at the dusky thing with his tongue cautiously, but Izuku moaned out his name when he did.

So his courage returned full swing.

Katsuki began sucking.

Spit soaked Izuku's nipple until every lick was an obscene sound ringing in his memory.

The blonde marked up his chest like a shameless fuck, but he didn't care. His arms wrapped around Katsuki's head to welcome the bruises, and they both felt the way his naked cock jumped from the ministrations he was being bombed with.

When Kacchan moved to the second one, the pressure worsened.

He got teased and _teased_ until his dick was leaking cum in a steady dribble that he wished he could hide from the outsider.

However, the man curled his fingers tighter around his arousal instead and gave him a steady pump as if to mock him.

"Kacchan..."

"What's up Deku?"

"L-liked that." He huffed.

"Yeah?" Bakugou chuckled while speeding his movements.

"Y-yes... aughhh"

Groans spilled in an endless river out of his mouth as he made sure to hold still for the blonde. He gave him access to his entire body, not caring that he was stark naked on the floor of a cave.

When the Tiger shifted to spread his legs wider and get them over his shoulders, he didn't stop him. All he could focus on was the rough way he was being milked for all he was worth.

Apparently Katsuki appreciated his compliance, because he sped up for him again, and used his other hand to toy with his balls.

Then the blonde leaned over his body without stopping to demand a kiss.

One he readily gave.

His hands practically flew behind the blonde's neck to pull himself up and give him what he wanted. Katsuki opened his mouth, letting _him_ set the pace, and he slid over his tongue without a shred of restraint.

When the blonde moaned at his newfound willingness, he answered with his own and bucked his hips to silently ask for more.

Kacchan listened to him.

The strokes actually became too rapid, threatening to push him over, and Izuku struggled to tell him to slow down. He wanted them to climax together.

"No-aughh not just me! Kacc-aan, please no. Stop... agh! I-I'm too close! Stop!"

"Hold it in Deku." The blonde taunted.

"I can't! You piece of sh-! You know I ca-a-agh!"

Deku orgasmed all over his fingers while insulting him the entire time. Even as he convulsed on the stone floor, he cursed him until every last drop was dripping down Bakugou's hand, and the blonde couldn't keep the grin off his soiled lips.

"And you said I swear too much." –he teased– "If you're gonna cuss at me like that, then you better be prepared for what's coming for you shithead."

"I can't stand you." Deku panted with a scowl.

"You sure? Looks as if you like me a whole lot instead."

Izuku ignored the blonde as he was rolled onto his stomach. Even while Katsuki peppered his back with kisses and love bites, he minded his own business.

However, as a soaked finger slowly moved across his ass, he came to understand why the blonde forced him to climax before himself.

And Izuku was having none of it.

He was next in line to be emperor; no way was he doing this with just anyone.

He immediately crawled away from Bakugou saying "It's enough I let you stick your tongue in my mouth, you're not putting your fingers there."

Amused, Katsuki sat back on his legs and admired the way the idiot's ass swayed when he was on all fours. Then he retaliated by answering "You tried pulling away when we were fucking making out too, but you liked it in the end didn't you?"

"This is different."

"Just try it fuck face, if you hate it we'll stop."

"No Kacchan."

Bakugou made his way towards the freckled native who sat on the ground with a rebellious thump and met his unwavering eyes without a problem.

However, something changed when Izuku flicked his gaze down then back at up at his eyes again.

Katsuki paused when he saw a slow smirk, a warning of Izuku's scheming... and the fine hairs of his arms stood when a single shockwave of green light passed over Deku's body.

Then the native stood, glowing from those powers of his.

The only thing keeping Katsuki from backing away from him was pride.

But god, everything else told him to run away as fast as he could.

Even when Deku stood chest to chest with him, he still walked forward. Pushing him. Silently telling Bakugou that he wasn't going to get bossed around like the others he worked with.

Next thing the blonde knew, his pants were around his ankles, and he accidentally stepped out of them himself since Deku continued walking.

Finally having enough, he tried stepping to the side, but Izuku shoved him and resumed backing him into a crystal that was still faintly glowing red.

The savage ripped his undergarments clean in half, before letting the tatters fall to the floor, and his treacherous cock sprung upwards to meet the other man's abdomen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He carefully growled.

In response, a pair of tempting, swollen, lips pushed up against his ear as they spouted a sinful idea.

"No."

"Can't take what you dish out?"

"Deku, I'm not fucking-"

"But you wanted to do it to me?"

"..."

"We'll make it a deal" –he said while holding out his hand– "Show me that you can handle this, and I'll do the same for you."

Bakugou glared at the offensive limb before hissing "Why the fuck should I?"

"You want me don't you?" Izuku taunted while stroking him with his other hand.

After he took a second to breathe through the stimulation, the blonde aggressively crushed Deku's extended hand in his own and promised "Yeah, I do. Do whatever you want to me tonight fucker. Next time we do this, you're gonna get it."

The other simply replied with a surprised smile.

It didn't last long though as the native refocused and kissed him.

His crankiness vanished at the feel of that mouth on his, and his eyes fell shut as they'd done so many times before.

Distracted, Katsuki had his bare thighs lifted up and spread apart as far as they could, leaving him in mid air with his back flattened against the crystal. The fucking idiot wouldn't let him fall, but he hated the position nonetheless. Even if he didn't have a problem with nudity, this kind of exposure was enough to bring heat to anyone's face.

Then Deku whispered "Show me what you were going to do to me, Kacchan."

Biting back his curses, he met those green eyes, slid his drenched hand down, and hesitantly slipped a finger into himself.

Izuku watched as it breached a ring of tight muscle, and how some of his own cum got caught on the outside when the blonde's hand moved in.

After a few, slow thrusts, his finger started to make sounds as the fluids slicked up his entrance. The noise felt too loud in the silent cave, and both men were overly aware of what they were going to be doing in the upcoming hour.

Bakugou didn't let it phase him though. Once he thought he could handle it, he slid in a second digit.

Fucking bastard was watching his every move, but Katsuki took some consolation in the way he was swallowing thickly and visibly shaking at his display.

Red eyes remained locked on Deku's face without fail. He saw every time he wet his lips, each darkening blush, and how those eyes glossed over with hunger. His fervid savage was starting to get his arousal back, and the blonde noticed him gulp again when he stretched himself to fit a third finger.

Deku was holding himself back, and it showed in every heavy breath that came out his nose.

Although, when green eyes were finally able to break free from his working fingers, they met his own.

Half-lidded and dilated, they started taking up his entire field of vision as Izuku leaned in.

The poor bastard paused a hair away from his lips before shakily murmuring "I want you so bad..."

Katsuki felt good about himself in that moment, for having this man, who could easily carry four times his weight, quivering at the mere sight of his skin, and struggling to hold him up.

"We made a deal right? Get your fill now Deku, because I'm going to break your god damned back once you finish here."

He swore Izuku's mouth watered when they kissed.

A pink tongue lapped at his upper lip in a silent plea for entry, and he bit the muscle cockily before allowing it to pass through.

Pride led to his downfall though.

He knew Deku was a fast learner, but the way he'd developed a freaking technique tweaked to _his_ preferences was ridiculous.

Caught off guard, a startled, but pleased, _oh_ , crossed his mind before warmth started collecting faster in his abdomen.

The little bastard was sliding his tongue along his own with obscene moans, as if kissing him was the ultimate pleasure.

Every vibration made his fingers work quicker subconsciously, and he leaned in as much as he could to greedily steal more of Izuku's touch.

Not that Katsuki realized, but Midoriya felt the cords of muscle in the blonde's legs tighten as he subtly impaled himself harder, making squelches gain volume between them. So he pecked the blonde one last time before bumping the head of his dick against the back of Katsuki's frantic hand.

Trying to hide his embarrassment at the slip in control, Bakugou removed his fingers in response, and wiped the rest of the cum on Deku's cock before telling him to move with a guarded stare.

The native lowered him slowly, feeding him inch after inch of his arousal, until he'd taken everything.

Up to that moment, Bakugou hadn't noticed how much girth Izuku possessed, but he acted as if nothing was wrong, and pulled at those curls while daring Izuku to fuck him like the dumb animal he was.

At that insult, green eyes shot open to their widest before narrowing in offense.

Surprisingly, Katsuki was lowered onto his own feet.

But then his face was slammed into the cracked crystal and held there brutally while Midoriya forced his way back up his ass.

Obviously it was agony, but Katsuki welcomed it with a merciless grin since it would keep him quiet. He had his own honor to uphold, and the last thing he was going to do was moan like a happy little slut for this dumbass he'd somehow grown to fancy.

The thrusts felt like they were going to rip him in half at the start, but after mere seconds, Deku realized he was tense, slowed down, and found a rhythm.

In an attempt to salvage his lifeline, Bakugou hissed "Fuck me faster you shit!"

However his demand was ignored.

Izuku's hands were back on him, looking for pressure points that would loosen him up. Naturally he squirmed and pushed back against him to avoid such spots being discovered, but Deku knew what he was doing.

So he started massaging him.

Bakugou writhed.

He flailed.

The blonde even arched his spine in an attempt to keep himself tensed and unresponsive... but against his will, pain cruelly started abandoning him.

He was thrown into the waiting clutches of ecstasy.

Izuku quickly did away with all the knots he had in his back and glutes, leaving nothing but satisfaction in his heating flesh.

All the while he thrust into him with long, slow, glides that left his muscles clinging onto his cock and involuntarily trying to pull it back in.

It was feeling way too nice.

His brain was being numbed, running out of ideas, and even worse, reasons, to keep quiet.

Fed by a reignited desire, his own dick was getting rock hard again, and his ears were steaming red, because Deku's thick fucking arousal was actually starting to get to him.

Bakugou clawed at the stone, grinding his teeth to keep his jaw shut. He chanted in his head to stay still, and told himself he was only doing this to fuck Izuku to kingdom come when the next opportunity arose.

But his pride was crumbling...

Whenever Izuku hit him like that he came closer to moaning for him. Twice already he'd gasped and shuddered when something teased his deeper walls.

Every time the idiot probed near this one spot, he thought he was going to have an orgasm.

He didn't know what to do with himself anymore.

During the silence, Izuku obviously sensed that his partner was holding back on purpose since his body told of nothing but enjoyment. However, he made sure none the less since he wanted Kacchan to like this enough to do it again someday.

Tenderly, Midoriya slid an arm around the blonde's hips until his fingers found the base of his shaft. He took hold of it, and slid his hand down it's swollen length, only to find that it was leaking onto the floor with almost every thrust.

With a breathless laugh, he let go and leaned close to the blonde's blushing ears.

"Looks like I'm going to have to force you to call out for me, huh?"

"Get...kuh...Get fucked Deku!" He rasped.

Katsuki cursed at his inability to insult the native behind him, but his jaw clamped shut tightly when Izuku changed his pace.

He was rolling his hips again.

 _No_.

Barely separating as he grated against him.

 _Nononononono_.

It wasn't fair.

Bakugou's fist flew into his own mouth at the fluid motions. He bit down hard to stay quiet, and thank fuck Izuku let him have that at least, but his rhythm became more shallow overtime. Inching closer to something that Bakugou knew would be bad.

After enough jabs at his inner wall, a weakness was exposed.

Nothing in the fucking world could've kept Katsuki from freezing up and choking at the feeling.

And of course, Izuku found that reaction interesting, so he experimentally thrust at the same angle.

Then he did it a third time...

...and a fourth, and fifth until his smile was about to split his goddamn face.

On the ninth thrust against his prostate, Katsuki couldn't hold his breath any longer and his voice cracked at the loud gasp dragging itself out from his lungs.

Then one of his thighs was seized and lifted to the side, forcing his lower back to tilt upwards.

"Dek-u...not th-"

Then came the speed.

And Katsuki damn near sang.

He moaned loud enough to put a prostitute to shame, loving each and every strike that stretched him out and abused that soft spot.

Midoriya moved at a cruel speed. Pleasuring him until the slaps of their flesh were lost to him as his heartbeat roared in his ears.

"Sto...agh ah"

Whatever Izuku was battering, it had a direct link to every nerve in his body, and it was scraping them raw.

His body stopped listening to him.

Now, he was slamming himself back against Deku, completely forgetting about his initial attempt at staying unresponsive.

He was groaning out his name with zero inhibition, letting it echo in the cavern alongside the sounds of their bodies joining.

"Deku! Deku… Fuck...I w-won't..."

In a few seconds he was surely about to cum all over himself because of some guy's damn monster dick, and nothing in hell was going to save him from the humiliation.

Then the thrusts became a blur as that power fucking activated.

His pupils contracted.

He wanted to scream that they were too fast, and that he wasn't going to last any longer, but they vibrated his whole body anyway, without any consideration for his sanity.

His jaw went slack, sending his heavy tongue to loll out as his groans became shrieks and demanding howls for more.

Deku had to hold up his hips since he could hardly stand, but the savage didn't mind since it let him manipulate his body further.

Through those manipulations, Katsuki was thoroughly used as he fought to puff air into his lungs. However, when Izuku leaned down to kiss his ear again, his breath caught. Then the native moaned out his name and gave him one last hard thrust that shoved him forward against the crystal.

With a few rapid, short thrusts, and a vicious hand on his shaft, Katsuki's body finally gave.

He went rigid as his orgasm finally hit him and hissed out for Izuku as ropes of cum decorated the idiot's hand and his own skin.

Midoriya couldn't handle the sudden tightness and came crumbling after him, pumping the blonde throughout the entire thing with a trembling hand.

However when they were done, Bakugou somehow staggered back into the idiots now weak arms, and slammed their mouths together. Promising that he was going to return this tenfold when he got the chance, with or without some shitty jungle powers.

Afterwards, the native laid them down on a patch of damp sand near the pool at the cave's entrance, and allowed Kacchan pull his spent body close.

Tonight, through submission and fondness, it was proven that Bakugou Katsuki was not an enemy...

...and now they were _both_ in deep shit.

...

...

...

...

Author's note: Thank you for giving this story a chance considering its word count, and while it is not my first time writing, it is my first time posting on this website. I hope you enjoyed yourself whilst reading.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a soothing warmth engulfing his body and it coaxed a sigh through his nose. The sand beneath him was only serving to spread that delightful heat even more, so he found himself twisting his body to maximize contact with the blonde lying against him.

In the cool cavern, Izuku welcomed their proximity, and opened his eyes to see the Tiger caging him in with his arms. A smile spread across his face at the view, but he resisted the urge to nuzzle in any closer since they needed to start heading back.

Now that Katsuki had made this new, less than innocent deal with him, the native wasn't going to let him live in the wilderness, bearing storms alone just for the sake of their lessons.

Bakugou had proven his loyalty everyday since he'd befriended his personal messenger, and solidified it earlier with every muscle he had. Where the blonde would once try to kill him for just looking in his direction, he now let Midoriya take his body in full, and of his own volition.

Izuku thought he deserved some recognition on behalf of his changed attitude towards the jungle, and admittedly his own affection might've amplified the wish, but regardless, the fact stood that Bakugou had built a bridge between the colony and Yuei.

So Storm Breaker would be informed of everything, and the Sanguine Tiger would be given a new name, one that labeled him as an ally to their city.

Begrudgingly, Midoriya rolled out of the other man's hold, not surprised by his deep slumber. Although Kacchan did stir a little at the chill that flowed over his skin, and it drew out Izuku's smile.

As tempted as he was to lie back down and sleep until dawn with his first lover, it was already late and waking him up was probably going to be a challenge.

Alas the green eyed male wasn't the kind to shy away from that, so he pulled the foreigner onto his stomach, then straddled his naked thighs. From there, he started working on Katsuki's back, rubbing everything from his shoulders to his ass.

"Kacchan" he whispered while warming up a tight muscle.

The only response he received was a lazy grunt.

"Let's head out. I've got to take care of something."

"Tmmorrw..."

"By the time we get back near your camp it'll be close to daybreak."

The blonde ignored his reasoning, but Izuku was pressed for time, so he finished his massaging after he was sure he'd killed the potential for any aches, then stood.

"Let's go." He tried again.

However, when Bakugou snorted at him to demean his authority, he just shook his head and moved to snap a thin crystal off the wall to use as a torch in the water. As the white stone became a mischievous cyan, he mustered up the most worry-wart tone he could and asked:

"Are you trying to stay because you're hurt? I know I might've been too rough, but if you're in pain I can carry you."

Within seconds he had to duck out of a right hook that came flying his way. The blonde threatened to show him _rough_ , but Izuku managed to dodge his attacks and simultaneously grab Katsuki's pants before leading him into the pool at the cave's mouth. As he ducked under to exit the cavern, the offended foreigner swam at his feet, chasing the colorful mirth radiating from the crystal in his hand. It was only like this that Izuku accomplished getting them back on the mainland again, where the blonde did eventually tackle him to the ground and ruffle up his hair. They collected their belongings from their respective branches, then started heading back into the jungle wearing nothing but dripping skins.

He knew Bakugou wasn't sore anywhere since he'd thoroughly loosened his muscles before, during, and after their bout, but he walked a little slower regardless, letting the other man march ahead of him to restore his ego.

When they dried off enough, they made themselves decent again, with the exception of the tatters left behind at the cavern, and took to the trees. The blonde could move through vines and branches almost as well as Midoriya now, so they covered ground quickly while bats and nightjars energetically accompanied them.

Although, once they reached the river, they descended for a much needed drink, and Izuku felt like he needed to alert his partner about his plans for the upcoming day.

"I might be later than usual tomorrow when I come to meet you." He admitted while the other was drinking from his hands.

"The hell? You think that just because we fucked you can start slacking off?"

"No! Nothing like that Kacchan, it's just that I need to set up a few things before I can show you something different tomorrow, and I wouldn't have enough time even if I were to start now. But I promise as soon as I'm ready I'll meet you."

Red eyes were narrowed at him, but Izuku let them search his for lies. Once a few seconds passed, he wasn't surprised when Katsuki said "You haven't lied to me yet, so don't start now shithead."

"I'm not, promise. I'll probably come get you a little after sunhigh."

"Alright." Bakugou conceded.

Izuku shot him a genuinely happy grin before they parted ways that night. The blonde felt uneasy, since it was the first time something like this happened, but not enough to lose his trust in the savage. Whatever the idiot had planned, Katsuki would handle it like he always did.

That's what he told himself as he staggered back into his tent and collapsed inside with his gun held firmly in his hands.

What he was _not_ ready for though, was the man waiting for him outside in the morning.

The first time Bakugou stirred awake, he rolled over onto his opposite side and tried sinking back into sleep, but a flash of white armor had him sitting upright in the next instant.

His squadron leader was sitting against a tree as he scribbled into a journal, and whatever brought him out here, Bakugou had a feeling it was going to be annoying. However, he was never the type to stall the inevitable, so he pulled back one of the flaps to his tent and once he had the other man's attention he growled.

"What do you want?"

"A report." –Iida answered unfazed– "And I need you to come with me. Aizawa is summoning you."

A chill went up the blonde's spine at the mention of his recruiter, yet he wouldn't let something like that dampen his attitude.

"Why?"

"Obviously you'll have to take that up with him. I was just sent to get you and collect the new findings from your alliance."

After minutes of mindless arguing designed specifically to irritate the four eyed bastard, Bakugou agreed to go with him. He'd just have to come back before Deku arrived, that's all.

So he and Iida made their way back to the colony. Katsuki hadn't set foot in it since they were dispatched, so he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious about its progress. As they maneuvered through the jungle, he started giving reports about how he was taught to carve fallen logs into boats, how to use snake venom to make medicinal oils, and other things Deku had taught him throughout the months. Iida acknowledged each one with measured interest, but he never asked questions like the others. Their trek continued until Bakugou could smell the sea salt being carried in the wind, and the ridiculous gateway into the colony crept into his view.

He had to admit though, it was impressive. The entryway was composed of two sentry posts and a heavy wooden gate that wouldn't budge if locked. However the wall designed to surround the colony was still under construction, and if one were to come in from the beach, they could easily make the hike up to the colony's rear. The over-the-top architecture made him snort since it stood unsupported. Yet Iida paid him no mind as he signaled two strangers at each tower to let them pass, which they did.

Stepping into the colony, even someone like Bakugou couldn't keep his brow from rising when he saw what the shabby little town had become.

Buildings had been erected and decorated as if by artists instead of voyagers. There was already a giant ass church at the heart of the establishment, and it was two floors away from being a baby cathedral.

Then his red eyes landed on where Iida was leading him. The building had evident Greek inspirations, since its front was supported by wooden columns, but past the front double doors, lied a rectangular three story structure that overlooked the ocean from a small cliff. One could even see their A-Class Ship in the distance as well if they strained their eyes.

Although, the knighted bastard beside him interrupted his reunion with civilization as he said "I was asked to leave you with Yaoyorozu and Todoroki so they could show you to the baths and give you something decent to wear. You'll find them if you go inside, but I have to visit Sero and give him your findings."

In response to the command, Katsuki flicked some dried mud at Tenya from under his fingernails, but he ignored the irked complaints of his leader and went to where he was directed anyway. When the blonde hopped over the three steps leading up to the door, he carelessly walked in, with his head held high.

Ponytail quickly saw him and frowned at how filthy he was from his estuary swim, so she rushed him off to a bathroom meant for the political figures who stayed overnight at work, and left him to scrub himself clean. He eyed the pre-readied tub wearily before stripping and stepping into the lukewarm water.

Admittedly it was the first time he'd touched bar soap since he'd made a home out of the tropical wilderness, so the clean scent of almonds and honey clinging to his skin was more than welcomed. If he weren't in a rush, he'd indulge himself more, but Deku was plotting something, and he wanted time to prepare himself in case things went south.

Therefore, the blonde rushed to scrape every streak of dirt off of his body. He dunked himself under the soapy water once when he was finished, then swirled it so the soap would move to the sides of the tub, before he stood. After grabbing the Turkish pestemal provided for him, he dried off his hair as best he could and moved to dab down the rest of his body. Todoroki walked in during this process and set his clothes on a stool before leaning against the wall.

"You turning into a fairy, half in half?" He snarled at the spectator.

"No, I'm just waiting to lead you to Aizawa's study."

"Yeah? Sure you could just give some fucking directions and be done with it then."

"I also needed to ask you ab-"

"Todoroki? Could you come out here for a minute please?" A feminine voice cut in.

Bakugou paused, waiting for the nuisance to finish questioning him, but the male left with his fist clenching on the door handle.

Considering the blonde was already on edge about being summoned in the first place, his stomach tightened at the display, but he occupied himself with putting on the stiff clothes given to him and then walking outside. His teammate was helping Yaoyorozu with a giant book she had open on her desk, as she marked up its insides, he murmured over her shoulder.

In less than a minute though, the esteemed Shouto noticed him and led him up some stairs in silence before leaving him in front of what had to have been Aizawa's workspace. They exchanged a glance, but Katsuki was unable to get him to continue his conversation from earlier, so he ignored him and walked into his recruiter's study with a puffed chest and a straight face.

The exhausted man was leaning over multitudes of letters and books, archiving the news shared from other expedition teams and voyagers. Eyes framed by dark circles rose to meet his red ones, and the older male hummed to invite him to sit.

"What's this about?" He asked coldy while pulling out a high-backed chair furnished with velvet.

"Right… it's been so long I almost forgot that beautiful personality of yours." –Aizawa drawled out lazily as he picked up a scroll at the end of his desk– "However, I called you in because there's been a job offered to you."

"From who?"

"Shigaraki."

"..."

"You've demonstrated that you're good at communicating with the natives, and because of whatever deal you were able to strike with them, we've only been benefitting. Shigaraki on the other hand is having some trouble with a tribe in the mountains. Apparently their land is covered by a fog that never dissipates, and whenever their league tries to get close for negotiations, they either run into traps or are ambushed directly. They've already lost Jin in an attempt to make trades with the natives."

"Not my problem." Katsuki scoffed.

"With your reputation, he figured you'd say something like that. So he's sent half of your compensation to me."

Aizawa unfurled the scroll so that it rolled open in front of the young blonde, letting him see the contract and the space designated for his signature. Then the recruiting general lifted a rough-cloth sack the size of a melon, and pulled the tie off the top so gold coins leaked onto the table with a delicate chime.

Bakugou laughed at the offering. Sure, their shine was charming, but there were flowers in the jungle with deeper yellows than this, and pearls with sleeker gloss.

"As if I give a fuck about his stupid money."

"It's not _for_ you." -The older man yawned- "It's for your team."

"Team?"

"I have two more bags like this one, but that's only half of the reward. If you take this job, after you make an alliance for Shigaraki you can hire someone to replace you as the guardsman of your current expedition team. Then you can pay to assemble a squadron of your own, and hunt down that legend you wanted to kill."

All of a sudden, the coins lining the side of the contract became more seductive.

"Our ship is leaving in roughly two days for the northern coast of the continent, where Shiragaki is stationed, to deliver correspondences and other supplies. If you're not on it, then the offer goes void."

The parchment before his hands was high quality, and even had a wax seal confirming its value.

"However Bakugou, make sure that this is what you want before you sell him your name... I'll give you some time to think about it while I give Yaoyorozu these letters to update her records."

The dark clad man left him alone, with a heavy contract between his hands and a pen within reach.

It wasn't unlike the time they'd first met.

Bakugou had punched a son of a bitch with a little too much money when the bastard had humiliated him, but instead of defending the rights of a commoner like him, the authorities were bought out and arrested him. The blonde had been led in chains to a room where a general had somehow taken an interest in him, and that's when Aizawa gave him the choice to rot in some underground cell, or serve as a dog aboard the A-Class voyager set to depart for the new world.

Obviously no one was going to put Katsuki in a cage, so for months he starved and worked on the deck, cleaning and making repairs with other men his age who were either in similar positions as him, or were just looking for an adventure. The perpetual rocking of the waves was torture, and he remembered the nauseating scents of everyone sleeping in the belly of the ship, but there was one saving grace, in the form of a blonde general who, along with Aizawa, would teach the young men things only the nobles were afforded in schools. They learned how to navigate with stars and about history, but one night the older Hakamata told Bakugou a tale.

The legend revolved around the strongest man in the world, who with his fists alone could rip through thunder clouds and force it to rain. His hair was supposedly richer than the purest gold, and his form three times the size of a common man. At first none of the generals had believed the dumb story when they were told of it, but that changed when they received letters from the first fleet of colonists who had gone to the cliffed regions of the jungle a couple years back. They all wrote about the booming laughter that had echoed through the sky at night when they abandoned the colony that had initially been made overlooking a beach.

Aizawa confirmed that he too believed in the legend since it was too coincidental that every colonist was writing about it, and when Katsuki learned that they were going to regain control of the abandoned colony, to rebuild it, he grew excited.

If he killed that legend, _he_ would become the strongest man alive as far as anyone else was concerned. He planned to return home with that title and spend his days doing hunting jobs for those lazy royals at his own leisure, untouchable by anyone other than the king.

But then he had to go and get tangled up with Deku…

...and now, as Katsuki sat in front of a document that he would've instantly signed before, he found his hands frozen on the table.

The blonde leaned deeper into the chair for support, and tilted his head back to let loose a sigh that bottomed out his lungs.

This is how Aizawa found him when he re-entered.

"I see something's actually making you think before acting for once." He commented.

Not even bothering to bite out a retort, the Tiger decided to buy itself some time instead.

"Can I give you my answer tomorrow?"

Interest bubbled in the eyes of his recruiter as he slid the coins back into their bag and tied it shut, but he said "You may." regardless.

Bakugou stood and exited briefly to escape the curious eyes searing into his back. Every step he took became increasingly brisk until he was at the gates of the colony, and the second he knew he wasn't visible through the safe foliage of the jungle, he sprinted. The blue vest given to him immediately took some damage as he climbed through trees as he'd been taught and leaped through branches. His pace never slowed, sweating out his tension, until he was over his campsite again, and already there, was the little shit that was about to cause him a migraine. A green head turned in his direction quickly after hearing the trees rustling, but his native's expression immediately softened upon spotting him.

"Sqäèm chîgi." Izuku breathed out with a look of relief.

Katsuki hopped down and didn't miss the way those big eyes looked him up and down for a millisecond. His heart inflated slightly at that, but he just kept walking into Deku's arms and leaned in to perform a soul transfer.

To his gratification, the native _actually_ kissed him through it, moving his lips in slow soothing pecks until their languages became understandable to each other.

"I thought something happened to you." Izuku murmured when he pulled away.

"No. The old fart that hired me sent a messenger this morning to take me back."

"Oh… what did he want?"

"Nothing important."

Izuku looked at him with a deepening frown before asking "Is everything okay? You sprinted here, but your sweat feels cold."

"Fuck off Deku, just lead the way to whatever you wanted to show me." He answered while slinging his rifle onto his back.

He didn't want to tell him about the offer yet. There were things he needed to consider without Izuku's input. The savage had a way of swaying his judgement, so he needed to come to his own decision before talking to him about anything.

Fortunately, the little shit seemed to understand, yet he smiled guiltily as he pulled out a narrow strip of cloth.

"You wanted to show me a ribbon?"

"It's for your eyes."

"Drop dead."

"I want to take you to my city, Kacchan. I've talked it over with my mentor, and he's allowed it, but I can't let you know how to find it yet. Not before tonight."

Katsuki's mouth subconsciously opened a crack as a curiosity suddenly took hold of him. Afterall, he and Izuku formed their partnership on the basis that the blonde and his fellow travelers would never look for the native civilization, but here was Deku, offering it to him.

On the other hand, the Tiger grew suspicious when the little bastard took a larger folded cloth from his bag and scratched his neck.

"I need you to change out of your usual clothes as well, and this is supposed to go wrapped above your hips."

"You want to take me blindfolded and half fucking naked to your city? Do you hear yourself, you moron?"

"I _know_ it sounds bad! But you've got to trust me Kacchan. After last night… I...it's just...th-that sort of thing to us is…"

"Speak up fucker."

"Look, I never told you before since it hadn't come up, but I'm supposed to become an emperor of Yuei after ours retires. With a rank like that, any outsider I choose to bring into the city is traditionally supposed to be accepted by its people as well... so even if you choose not to stay" -Izuku said while eyeing the new vest and shirt he was given- "I want you to know that you have a home here. Before Yuei as a whole welcomes a stranger, you'd need to earn a name. And you have."

"The whatever tiger?" Katsuki snorted.

"No, your name is decided by shamans after they've sought consultations with spirits. I wanted it to be a surprise, but considering what I'm asking, I'll admit that I'm preparing you for your ceremony tonight."

"And how long is this thing gonna last Deku?"

"Probably until moonhigh. There's other things that we have to do beforehand too."

"Are we coming back here tonight?" he asked.

To this the green haired male turned pink and shook his head "I've got a room prepared for you…"

Bakugou relaxed at the flustered expression of his problematic partner, and took further comfort in his embarrassment by stripping off his vest and shirt for him before letting his pants drop to the soft soil below.

"Do you remember our deal last night?" he rumbled while drawing near in nothing but his new undergarments.

"Yes, but that's for another night, right now we need to hurry." Izuku bashfully murmured while opening the white wrap in his hands so that the blonde could take it.

Satisfied, Katsuki took the wrap and secured it around his waist. He folded his new vest and pants to make them easier to carry, but before they head out, the shorter man stopped him and told him to leave his "thunderstick" behind.

This raised goosebumps along his skin, but Izuku defended that since he was going to become a member of the city it would be received badly to come armed.

So the blonde hesitantly hid the gun in his tent.

But he snuck a dagger into the waistline of his underwear.

Afterwards he and his idiot walked side by side in comfortable silence. From the corner of his eye, he could see a bright smile of the little shit's face, and honestly, it almost quelled any suspicions he might've had at the start of all this.

Deku was not an enemy to him.

Being outed by some oversized rocks proved that the night prior, but he needed to be cautious.

When Deku carefully asked him to stand still he listened, and felt the other man walk behind him.

Then his world went dark as a ribbon was tied around his head.

Two warm hands around his biceps held him steady as Izuku pushed him gently in a different direction. He told him when to hop, duck, or walk with his feet in a straight line, then, Katsuki was warned that he was about to be pushed down a slope, but once he was, he felt Midoriya behind him again immediately.

"You can take off that blindfold now."

He could practically hear the anticipation radiating in the savage's voice with that sentence, but he wasn't all that much better off himself.

Therefore he tore off the ribbon, half expecting to be surrounded by hostile natives for being stupid and coming nearly defenseless into their territory.

But he was so wrong.

Before him stood an empire at the base of a proud, towering, mountain that was split down the center by a wide cascade. The resulting river ran through the whole city, and it almost seemed like the society was built on top of the water. People were in humble boats, getting around to each of the islands, and he could make out what he assumed to be vendors from here, within their shaded stands. There were macaws flying through the sky and painting it with their greens, blues, and reds. One of them even flew towards him and landed on his shoulder before squawking an affectionate greeting.

However, he only managed to dumbly scritch Lord Murder's neck, as his blown up eyes trailed from the bottom to the top of a colossal, pyramid-style temple, resting like a king at the mouth of the river. Two smaller ones stood at its sides, framing it at the slope of the mountain, and supporting it.

He turned and saw fields of plants, fruits, and flowers. There were separate islands with houses, and what looked to be stacked clusters of homes. Another protrusion of land held flattened clearings, and there were people playing some kind of sport by bouncing a ball with their heads. Some others carried markets and what seemed like the equivalent to inns or pubs. They scattered the islands for the inhabitants to relax at.

And the people… He couldn't see them too well, but even from here he knew he saw color. So much fucking color. Their clothing and accessories were wild and bursting with vibrant patterns that simply weren't found in his country.

Some were riding on the fins of a giant ass fish in the river. Others were surely drinking happily amongst friends, or sparring with fellow clansmen.

The air was clean, the water a gorgeous, healthy, blue, and the empire he realized, really would take at least four days to get through. More if he wanted to savor it.

Izuku slung his elbow onto his bird-less shoulder and leaned against him before chuckling "What do you think of my 'giant ass city' Kacchan?"

For once, the blonde was actually speechless as he looked over at the native.

Izuku smiled wider at his shining eyes, then he took Lord Murder onto his own hand and began making his way down the hill leading into the first island of Yuei.

"Come on Tiger." –he teased without being able to withhold his laughter– "We've got some ground to cover."

As if to spur Katsuki on, the bright Macaw made a purring chirp to get him to move his ass.

Deku lifted his arm in a swooping motion to let the bird fly off, and when they reached the bottom of the hill, Bakugou noticed the small canoes lining the shore. They climbed into one together, but the native remained standing as he paddled them through the channels of his home.

Strangers all greeted Izuku boisterously as they floated by, and waved politely at Bakugou or shouted congratulations. He even saw a man with a cowl fashioned out of thunderbird feathers, who Izuku actually greeted by name when he happily yelled "See you tonight Kaminari!"

The blonde observed the emperor-to-be as he interacted with his own, and confirmed that he was cherished by his people, unlike the nobility that he was accustomed to back in his own country. Despite himself, one of his eyebrows rose and his lips turned up into an impressed grin, before he looked away to take in the architecture and charms of the society up close.

Deku was probably paddling for an hour, until he reached the port that led to the rightmost temple. Then he steered their canoe into the designated slot.

A little boy met the blonde when he stepped out of the boat, his expression grumpy and his head covered by some oversized headdress fashioned with a beak to block out the sun. Although much to Bakugou's displeasure, his partner stayed on the water.

"Kouta, make sure he's presentable, and please don't let Ashido get carried away."

Almost instantly the gruff exterior of the boy melted at Midoriya's smile, and he quietly answered that he would before beckoning Katsuki to follow him into the temple. Bakugou questioned the idiot as he prepared to paddle off again, but his only reply was that he'd be back to get him in a little bit, as well as "Try to take it easy in there Kacchan. No one means to upset you."

Already annoyed, the red eyed man was left to follow "Kouta" into the temple.

Yet much to his disguised amazement, the inside of the structure was lit with glowing plants and rocks that faded and brightened as if alive with a pulse, and the floors were purely made of polished amethyst. He wished he could've enjoyed the unbelievable views for a little longer, but out of nowhere, the brat took his hand and led him down a flight of stairs. Afterwards he pushed a door to the side, and left him with two women who were leaning over a spring of some kind and pouring solutions into it out of painted urns.

The kid left fast enough for him to know he wasn't going to like what was coming.

When a pink skinned lady, wearing a hood with horns on it turned his way, his ears were instantly assaulted by twittering compliments and congratulations. Beside her was another woman with unnaturally large eyes, and hair somehow tied into a bow on her back, but she was quieter and motioned for the blonde to approach her.

When he did, he was dunked into the spring…

...And what ensued was a battle, as dozens of Goliath frogs suddenly kept him in place while the girls dunked oils and scented solutions onto his roaring form. They apologized, but said they were warned beforehand of his temperament and needed to cleanse his skin so that he could be anointed properly at his ceremony.

Kouta soon returned with a series of scarves and wraps, and the bitches he dubbed raccoon eyes, and frog face left the room, saying they'd be cheering him on later.

The younger boy apparently found his annoyance amusing though, because he was actually smiling as he waited for him to dry off and remove the drenched fucking white skirt Deku had insisted he wear.

After he was stripped bare though, Kouta cocked his head at the sight of his knife. So the blonde handed it to him, hilt first even through it was sheathed, and let him explore the feeling of leather.

After a minute, the now-friendlier boy showed him how to fold and tie on his undergarments so they wouldn't fall, before moving on to a dark red wrap, and some black scarves lined with animal teeth to keep everything else up when in high impact activities.

To finish everything off he was given something like a belt, but it's slits were made for attaching pouches and lodging small weapons.

Fucking Izuku and his sense of prediction.

Needless to say, Bakugou was more than happy to leave this temple, and even if he was curious about what was on the upper floors, it wasn't enough to make him stay. Fortunately Deku was there when he came back out, as promised, sitting on the port with his feet brushing the water's surface as he waited for his friend.

His reaction when they reunited was almost worth the violations he'd undergone, but not quite.

When Izuku turned around at his footsteps, he didn't tease him over the look as he had initially expected. Instead the idiot's cheeks burst into shades of pink, and he quickly hid them behind a hand as he beckoned Katsuki back into the canoe.

Leaving the child behind with a wave of his hand, he turned to his 'partner' and hissed "The next time you leave me alone with some stupid, loud-mouthed cunts, I will slit your throat."

"They were the only ones who volunteered to help Kacchan, I'm sorry I didn't warn you, but I didn't have time to argue with you about going in there since I had to pick someone up."

"Who?"

"The person who offered you their house for tonight." -Izuku smiled softly- "They call her Water Bearer since she's always working with the river, making potions or solutions to mix with scented oils."

"I thought you said prepared a room for me?"

"I didn't want to overwhelm you by giving you a chamber this soon, so she helped me set up somewhere temporary." He admitted.

After some silent paddling, Katsuki drew closer to the green eyed fuck and muttered "How does everyone know about me?"

"They knew who you were before because you were rumored to be an assassin, but I gave my reports to the Emperor last night, and this morning we announced your welcoming. Everyone wants to get to know you, but that'll wait. We're going to keep to ourselves tonight."

"Yeah?" Katsuki rumbled from the depths of his throat, loving the way Deku accidentally slapped the water with his oar from the distraction.

"Kacchan back up! They'll see us!" -He whispered furiously- "We're about to stop at the clearing everyone arranged for you. Make sure to walk with your chin up, and please, when Storm Breaker greets you, raise your right fist across your chest like this. It's a sign of respect between visiting Chiefs and warriors."

"Storm… Breaker?"

"That's our Emperor's title."

The blonde didn't say anything after that, his heart beginning to pound as drums came into his hearing range.

 _Bum Babum_

 _Bum Babum_

Izuku snatched up his knife and stowed it under his own clothing right before they came out into view of everyone. People were talking loudly amongst themselves and cheering as their small canoe stopped at the shore.

 _Bum Babum_

 _Bum Babum_

Hundreds of natives were arranged at tables and elevated rows of seats, leaving a single cleared walkway, leading to a large circle of packed sand. At the crown of this circle, there were three humble thrones, and at the one with the highest back, sat the golden-haired man Katsuki had wanted to hunt for months.

At least, he thought it was him, until he saw the skeletal figure that was Storm Breaker. However instead of the disappointment he should've been flooded with, he felt relief.

Beside the man sat an old woman with a staff, covered from head to toes in white scarves, seemingly blind, judging by her aged, narrow eyes. The third throne was empty though, and in front of the three, there was a fire pit, contained by an altar in the shape of a ring.

Torches were suddenly lit to compensate for the dying sun.

Music got louder.

The drums heavier.

And Katsuki started walking up the cleared pass with Izuku on his left. His knees felt uncharacteristically stiff as a set of blue eyes pierced him, but his feet took him closer anyway.

Deku extended his arm when they almost reached the altar, to make him stop, then he left him to sit beside his mentor and smile at him from his own designated throne.

It was then that the drums stopped, and the people all went quiet.

The Emperor stood, holding his feathered hood to keep it from sliding off before lowering his head towards Bakugou to say hello. In turn, he crossed his chest as Deku instructed, and then the man spoke.

"A few months ago we were all concerned about whether or not this man was as vicious as the animal he was named after. We were sent rumors about him killing innocent souls, threatening chiefs, and destroying our home… but one of us didn't get the message to avoid such a man." –Toshinori joked while looking back at his sheepish apprentice– "And it's thanks to that, that we are now graced with a friend. Someone who has come to hold a unique blend of knowledge between the teachings of the jungle, and the customs of his foreign brothers. So today, Yuei will welcome this stranger turned ally, and we shall give him his first official name."

As everyone shouted and clapped, the emperor reclaimed his seat and the old lady hobbled up to the altar. She actually climbed on to it, standing on the stone ring and motioning for the blonde to mimic her. A flick of his gaze towards Izuku though told him to kneel on it, which he assumed was to avoid towering over the woman.

Once he was on his knees at the opposite side of her, she struck the top of the stone with her staff, and the drums were beaten again.

 _Bum Babum_

 _Bum Babum_

The lady hummed a raspy melody as she tossed powder into the flames, and sent them rocketing upwards like a furious pillar. Katsuki was much too close to these flares, so painful heat was blowing against his bare chest.

God knew he wasn't moving from here though. He had a reputation to keep.

Therefore, he looked into the fire fearlessly, but imagine his surprise… when the flames started to form figures in the inner layers of the pit.

He saw two people, fighting, one with a weapon, the other with his hands, until their battle somehow ceased. The initially gunless figure ended up standing over some kind of mound, but whether he was now holding a sword or a rifle, the blonde couldn't tell.

Smoke was filling Katsuki's lungs and stinging his eyes until he had to close them to disperse the tears forming as a result. When he opened them again, the fire had changed from it's normal orange, to an unearthly combination of that and black.

The figure was still there, glowing at the center, before it collapsed into a sphere, and Bakugou couldn't tear his eyes away even if he wanted to.

Yet in a millisecond, that sphere shot out, rammed into his chest, and sent him flying onto the sand belly up. The breath was knocked out of him, and he lied there, with short convulsions, as the fires spread down his arms and seared his hands, before being absorbed by his palms.

With pain running like liquid through his biceps and into his fingertips, Bakugou forced himself to stand back up, not noticing the quickening pace of the drums or the roar of the people. He walked back over to the altar and climbed onto it before kneeling, ignoring the anguish of his palms against the stone.

Then the black dissipated from the fire pit as the flames gradually reduced to feeble embers.

Smoke that had apparently been shrouding the elder, suddenly got sucked back into the pit, and as the drums stopped again, she took a breath then lifted her staff to drag it across his forehead, leaving a line of soot.

"Your name." -She whispered with a kindness that didn't match her appearance- "Is Scorcher."

And with that, Bakugou was anointed as a member of Yuei.

He didn't remember much of what happened afterwards, Storm Breaker said something, people cheered and sprayed wines everywhere, but all he could register were the green eyes watching him unwaveringly from beyond the smoke of the pit. After interacting with strangers for a little bit, even meeting one of the Chiefs he'd intimidated before to pass through her territory, someone ensnared him in a scarf from behind and pulled him away.

Once he knew it was Deku though, he went willingly, sneaking away from the festivities in a canoe through dark waters.

In the night, with no lights to illuminate them, at the center of a river on an rocking little boat, Midoriya put the oar down. At first Bakugou asked him if he was getting lazy with the paddling, but as his partner crawled towards him he quieted down and watched.

Izuku pulled his knees apart a little further so he could get between them comfortably, then he dropped his knife onto his thigh, and let himself lean against the blonde's mouth.

He kissed him in a slow, but relentless stream that wound up sending Katsuki onto the floor.

"You're amazing" –Izuku huffed between kisses– "I knew you would be."

The blonde welcomed this onslaught but even he had no idea what had gotten the idiot so smitten all of a sudden, so obviously he asked.

"Your ritual!" –Deku beamed– "Fires only change when a spirit possess them. It gave you a gift Kacchan."

"I thought all I got was a shitty title."

"No. When someone gets a gift during a naming ritual, the title has to do with whatever the present was. They don't always happen like this, but I'm so glad you got one. It'll awaken in a couple of days, but we need to celebrate later, right now there's someone I want to introduce to you."

"Let's make it quick then dumbass." He internally grinned.

Izuku was too happy to hear his tone, and he paddled fast as hell to get to an island that was somewhat secluded from the others. It was small, covered in glowing white flowers, with a single two story home at its center. After the native secured the canoe, he rushed Katsuki to meet his hostess, and when the door opened for them, the training Emperor was sucked into an embrace by an overweight woman.

"Izuku! You came back so fast! Is this the Tiger?" She asked while drawing back to look at the blonde.

Immediately, Bakugou realized she was Deku's mother, her eyes and awkward nature gave her away.

"Yes, this is Bakugou Katsuki. He was just named Scorcher."

Katsuki and the woman exchanged pleasantries, then the two men were led inside where their caretaker had already prepared steaming meals for both of them. There they ate and although Katsuki didn't speak much, he did answer the woman's questions considering she was the mother of the asshole who set him free from his responsibilities as a yes-man to the colony.

She showed him upstairs to his room, and he was content to know that Izuku was staying in one across from him, however he still let himself be led on a tour through the scent maker's house either way. The woman even gave him a small flask of black vanilla oil as a congratulatory present. Then she wished the two goodnight as she moved downstairs to where she usually slept since the scents relaxed her anxious spirit.

Katsuki and Izuku split up with a brief "good night" then the blonde walked into his room and shed off most of his clothes before arranging the floor cushions to his own taste. Letting himself fall backwards onto them, he stared up at the wooden beams supporting the stone ceiling, and got lost in his thoughts.

Everything that had happened, from the job offer to how he felt when he entered this untouched society, played slowly in his mind.

He thought back to the gold, as well as his original goal of killing the legend, and the more he thought about it the more he reasoned that the legend might've not even been real. Afterall half the colonists drank themselves stupid whenever something scared them in the jungle, and the natives could've easily fooled them with some kind of illusion or power based trick.

Even if the strong man did exist though, what reason did Katsuki have to return to his country?

Deku had gone out of his way to make him a member of his city, and they welcomed him. They clothed, fed, and greeted him as if he were one of their own the entire time.

What would it be like if he stayed?

He was raking hs brain for something he would miss back home.

There were his parents of course, but he hardly got to see them anyhow since he had to work so much to get by. They didn't make enough as tailors to sustain the three of them for extended periods of time, so he'd moved away young to enlist in the military, and done every job he could.

Aside from that? He supposed he kind of grew to like hair-for-brains during the trip since he was the most manageable out of all the other idiots… but there was nothing else. Food had more flavor here, the environment was overall cleaner, he could fucking make deals with animals, and people treated each other justly because their money didn't matter.

The longer he questioned himself, the more restless he became, toying with the small flask in his hands to avoid popping his knuckles and making needless noise.

Then he finally thought back to the naming ceremony and the fact that he was now suspected of having some super natural power akin to his partner's strength. He recalled Izuku's pride when watching him the entire time, as well as the admiration swirling like a maelstrom in those giant green eyes…

...and that kiss afterwards.

Nothing else seemed to make his heart jump into his mouth as easily as the savage could with a single brush of his fingers...

...he already knew that Midoriya felt the same too.

 _I've got nothing to lose._ He realized.

So with that thought, he stood.

Wearing only the red cloth wrapped around his hips, the blonde padded his way over to the door, and silently slid it to the side.

The only thing he'd ever truly wanted was respect. To have people know who he was and recognize his strengths.

And it was Deku, who could still overpower him, that had been the one to give it to him, along with much more.

So heaven help the little shit because Katsuki was going to repay this due twenty times over.

Bare feet let the blonde slip undetected into Midoriya's room, and he crawled onto the cushions where the currently topless male was sleeping. Placing the flask on the ground for a second, he carefully swung one of his legs over Izuku's hips, and sat down slowly. He noticed that freckled face when it's brow furrowed a little, but seeing that the idiot was still sleeping, he let his palms rest on Deku's abdomen before sliding them up and kneading at each swell of muscle. His amateur massage gently eased his partner awake, making him sigh through his nose when his eyes finally cracked open.

"Kachnnn? What's wro-ng?" he yawned quietly.

"Nothing… but you remember when I came back to the camp earlier, and you were waiting for me?" Katsuki breathed while moving his hands up to a set of ribs.

At this, the man under him woke up more and nodded his head.

"Well, I was given a shitty job offer to go to the mountains up north with a different team. Supposedly there's a tribe hiding in some cloud of fog that's giving the idiots trouble. They offered me three bags of gold just to get on a ship, and that's enough to have considerable power with my people."

"Oh… well...y'know if you want to leave you can Kacchan, you're always welcome back here." Deku said with a forced smile.

"Yeah. You already told me. But you know what? When I was looking at all those damn coins, I thought they weren't as yellow as the fucking flowers you showed me out on the lake that one time. And they were nowhere close to shining like the pearls from the Croc rivers."

Izuku's tight smile started loosening as he continued, growing a bit wider with each sentence.

"On top of that, I never cared about gold to begin with. All this time I've been trying to hunt down some imaginary asshole who can change the weather with a punch. I wanted to kill him so that I could go back home and not have to take shit from anyone, but then I figured I could get the same damn thing by just staying here, couldn't I? You dumbasses obviously need help protecting your jungle and shit, so I could make a name for myself that way."

"So now you're siding with the natives? You can't run empires on trading systems Bakugou, that's for underdeveloped cities." Izuku sarcastically chastised.

"The hell I care, call me fucking Scorcher or whatever other stupid titles I get."

Izuku chuckled at him with a radiant grin. His scarred hands stopped the blonde from rubbing his chest, before using his arms like a set of bridges to slide his fingers up and onto Katsuki's shoulders. The freckled man then pulled his head down tenderly to his own chest, having him lay over his flesh. He nuzzled into the spiked hair, and despite the heavy aroma of smoke, he could still pick up the sweet smell of lavender and mint from being cleansed.

Katsuki allowed him to bury his face into his hair without any hesitation, but seeing the unmarred skin lying millimeters from his lips, he decided to continue his massage with his mouth.

Deku froze up when he felt pecks starting to litter his collar bone though.

"Are you serious? My mom's downstairs."

"You're overreacting stupid, they're just kisses." Katsuki defended.

And honestly they were, but now that the idea for more had been insinuated…. it seemed like a good one.

At his words, Izuku relented and continued coddling him, intent on getting some sleep. Yet his partner kept him from doing that when he arrogantly added his tongue into the mix of affection.

"Kacchan." He warned.

"Only kisses Deku. You're okay with them now, remember?"

To prove a point, the blonde lifted his head and gently lied his lips over his lover's. They were hesitant, but gradually did fall in line with his as they started to move in caressing motions. Their connection was languid, and Bakugou took his sweet time on every suck of Midoriya's bottom lip. He'd go for the top one every now and again, turning his head to the other side for the sake of keeping Deku from adjusting.

The native shivered at his touch when he slid a hand behind his neck, then Izuku moved to get his share of Katsuki's bottom lip, and he gave the idiot an innocent little lick while his lips were parted.

"Hey!" he hissed while pushing the blonde up lightly.

"C'mon, we do this shit every day."

"Soul transfers are different."

"So I'm not allowed to fucking kiss you anymore?"

He glared at the red eyes staring down at him, but since the blonde had earned his first title today, Izuku didn't see the harm in letting him steal a couple of pecks more.

They would fall asleep soon enough he told himself, despite the warmth starting to pool in his abdomen.

Therefore, he relaxed as much as he could with Katsuki's groin slotted over his, and let the blonde continue.

Bakugou almost smirked when a couple of hands moved to rapturously trail up and down his naked back, but he stayed focused, waiting for Izuku to give him an opening.

After a few more minutes of coming on and off each other's lips, he briefly lapped at his partner's mouth again, before returning to the simpler motions to keep him from protesting.

The instant that Izuku moved to breathe though, the blonde angled his head to the right and slipped past his teeth.

"Knnchngh!"

He had an idea of what to do now.

Thanks to what he'd seen in the cave, he was going to keep Deku on his back the whole time tonight, knowing how to make this savage go tame.

Therefore, his mouth became smoother in its seductions, and he started toying with the defiant tongue that attempted to block his advances. Since Izuku was keeping it pressed to his upper lip, the blonde sucked it into his mouth and bit down just enough to trap the hesitant thing while he played with it. His own was sliding slowly against the struggling muscle, coaxing it over time to relax.

The native was nothing if not stubborn though.

So Katsuki admittedly acted a little underhanded and slid his fingers down onto his chest to pinch one of his hardening nipples.

Izuku drew in a breath at the small ministration, and it was all Bakugou needed to slide into his mouth again as if he owned it. Much to his pleasure, he realized Deku was keeping his tongue where it was, and he quietly hummed to show his satisfaction.

Sure as hell, even as the native half-heartedly tried rolling them over, his tongue started reciprocating. Their mouths were soon caressing the other equally again, and Katsuki knew he had the other man where he wanted him when he withdrew, and was chased by a pair of swollen lips.

Midoriya tried again to get on top of him, his body growing hotter with every touch, but Bakugou firmly pushed down his shoulders with a cushioned thumph.

Then he slid his torso up to kiss him deeper and subdue him, when he felt Izuku's cock bump against his ass, swelling and making a bulge against his undergarments.

"Gettin hard for me?" He whispered straight into the other's ear.

"Kacchan, just do this quick. We can try more tomorrow, I promise." Izuku said while reaching for his hips, with the idea of jerking them off together.

Although, Katsuki grabbed those hands and pinned them on either side of Deku's head. Then he moved and forced his knee between Izuku's legs, pushing it under his balls carefully.

Green eyes clamped shut as Izuku focused on staying quiet. However, Bakugou felt his member growing even more against the sensation, and the other man's hips began rocking as uncomfortable fire settled between them.

"I don't think you'll wait till tomorrow." He whispered again, dragging his tongue over Deku's earlobe.

Fully intending to churn those flames in Izuku's body, he returned to his mouth and made out with him deep and slow. His knee moved just enough to give the man a taste of friction, and Katsuki groaned lowly after the native arched in a jolted attempt to move away when it rubbed him just right.

Izuku's breath stuttered when the blonde pushed his knee higher and did it again, but he kept shifting until a pair of firm hands came down to hold him in place. Having trapped him, Kacchan started to grind his knee against his cock, then Izuku frantically went from trying to push him off to pulling his mouth down harder and silencing himself as a loud sigh slipped from his throat.

To tease him further, the foreigner's tongue was gliding into his mouth, then it would unhurriedly withdraw before re-entering at the same pace. This filthy pattern would repeat in an agonizing dance that had Izuku sweating, his entire body having gone feverish with want.

But did the blonde pity him?

No, he made the situation worse by refusing to let him take anything more than a desperate huff of air before hunting his mouth back down and fucking it with his tongue a little longer.

Short on oxygen, with his head rapidly going blank from pleasure, the native born could only pant helplessly when his partner finally let him breathe as he backed up to plant himself completely between his thighs. Consequently, Kacchan's presence forced his legs open farther, and left nothing to hide the aching erection beneath his clothes.

"Why don't we take these off?"

"Hah…. Hah…. make it fast….please….."

"What's your hurry?" he smirked while lowering his face to taste the sweat forming on Midoriya's thigh.

"Ngh! S-stop that. We can't do this…. not here….."

As he moved closer to the obvious tent on Izuku's crotch, he replied "You haven't stopped me though."

"This isn't funny! She's a-agh light sleeper...If I use my power this close to the floor, it'll crack when I activate i-iit. I don't want her to wake up."

Katsuki ignored him, choosing to take the cloth hiding his lover's arousal and flipping it back out of his way. Then he untied his underwear and revealed the embarrassingly hard organ between Izuku's legs.

His thick cock was twitching as it continued to swell, the vein on its underside full and begging for attention with each pulse. Bakugou resisted it though, favoring to shift his attention to the telling blush on Deku's irritated face.

When their eyes met, he smirked wider.

Then he licked his own finger, and just as Izuku moved to sit up, he began circling the head of his bastard's dick.

Slow, terrible, circles started making the freckled male's legs tremble, and his cock filled even faster until it was growing past its foreskin, throwing him to Bakugou's mercy as the sensitive tissue slid out from its protective sheath.

Shivering, and weak, Izuku was pushed back down with a single hand while his own had to occupy itself by covering his mouth. Gasps escaped him and even as he tried lying still, his hips buckled and rose involuntarily at the touches.

"I didn't even have to pull it down for you." The blonde noted.

No shit.

He felt like his blood was magma, and fuck Katsuki for conspiring with it to make it all flow into his dick. However, as much as he wanted to insult the blonde, all he could do was writhe and hiss ".… stop playing with that…. and ju-…. agh n-oh...fuck"

At his whine, the blonde leaned forward and laid a kiss on Izuku's chest before wrapping his lips around one of his nipples and repeatedly flicking it with his tongue. He made sure to let his drool run in excess over the nub to get it impossibly wet, then he created a vacuum with his mouth, and teased it until it was a rock under his taste buds.

"Looks like everything is getting hard, huh? And you're even starting to drip here."

"You're evil after all." –Izuku hacked when his dick was stroked– "Mmph! A s-straight up assho...oh!"

"Watch yourself Deku."

He couldn't keep himself from grinning at the outraged glare directed at him when he started pumping Izuku half an inch from his sanity. Narrowed green eyes were sending him death threats, but those hands were both stuck at his mouth in an attempt to keep it mute, and from the waist down, he was crying out for more with each thrust of his hips.

So momentarily relenting on jerking his lover off, Bakugou took the flask from its spot on the floor and let oil douse his right hand. Then he rubbed it against the fingers on his left, before wrapping back around Izuku's swollen length and watching him throw his head back with frustrated tears of pleasure. Losing control, the freckled man actively started fucking his hand, going mad at the slick feel. Muffled groans rewarded the blonde against the will of their body, and the way Izuku squirmed fed his own heat as blood overstuffed his dick, making it heavy and hard under his clothes.

Slow and deliberate, he trailed his drenched finger up a quivering thigh to leave goosebumps on the man's skin, before _accidentally_ getting oil on the ring of muscles that he'd soon be abusing.

Izuku went still.

While all Bakugou could do was smile crookedly as he quickened the pace on his dick to force him into closing his eyes again. The moment Midoriya's eyes rolled back, he pushed his finger in.

"Mmmgh!"

"Shh Deku…" he crooned.

"Kah! Mmnn ngh!"

Katsuki snickered quietly, unable to hide his satisfaction at pleasuring Izuku like this, reducing him into a quivering disaster.

He waited until his finger was sliding back and forth with little resistance, listening to the way it started squelching softly, then he introduced a second one.

Midoriya could hear it too, the quiet _clop_ sound whenever Katsuki was dragging his fingers out. They were stretching him more with every slide in, and despite his efforts to stay relaxed, his muscles clenched down on them, sending hot friction to intensify his arousal.

Deeper and harder those fingers penetrated his most intimate regions. Pressure was steadily but surely piling onto itself.

Somewhere within him, it felt like something was ...almost...stinging.

He wanted to moan when three fingers began pushing into him, working his ass open for Katsuki to violate in the upcoming hour.

But they weren't reaching the root of his lust.

Even as they curled, looking for that spot to make him fall apart, they didn't go all the way. All it did was empower the burn of that hellfire, stockpiling more pressure, and Izuku realized too late that he had spread his legs wider when the fingers actually brushed a few millimeters shy of his prostate. His own body throwing him to Katsuki's will in exchange for sicker pleasures.

Immediately he moved them back to frame the blonde, but when he glanced up, those rubies were gleaming with triumph. Bakugou knew that he was ready.

"Kacchan…" –he tried whispering when the fingers slipped out and his dick was released– "Don't. Please. I'll do anything."

"I'm sure you would."

He was about to bite out an excuse, when he felt the head of the blonde's arousal pressing against his ass. The flames in his core grew hotter at the promise of what was coming, and his eyes unconsciously rolled back when Kacchan entered. Where he should've been hissing in pain, he was shaking with a thrilled heartbeat at how his partners shaft forced him to open wider.

Although, he was left frustrated yet again, because the crown was the only thing that entered him. After that, Katsuki started gyrating his hips, watching how Izuku's ass clenched and unclenched around the bigger stimulus. He would speed up or slow down however he fucking liked without any consideration for the now unforgiving stress he was building up inside of Midoriya's body.

"Kacchan" he complained with a grunt.

"What is it Deku?"

He needed more than this. Screw the timing, but now that they'd gone this far, he was waiting for his well-deserved fuck.

 _Go deeper_ he inwardly pleaded, yet his pride wouldn't allow such words to escape him. He was going to be an emperor, and he needed to stay composed.

His body sure as hell didn't get the message though. Not understanding the concept of social ranks, his legs folded around Bakugou's waist with a will of their own, fighting to pull him in closer.

Katsuki however, the heartless bastard that he was, didn't appreciate the gesture. So he quickly grabbed Izuku's thighs and used them as a pair of handles to raise his hips just so and feed him an extra two inches.

 _Keep going..._

"This what you want, Deku?"

When their eyes met, the son of a bitch cockily thrust in all the way a single time, drawing a startled moan from him at just how _deep_ he could reach.

He stayed bottomed out for a couple seconds, grating on his upper wall.

It was enough to show Izuku he was more than capable of sating his needs if he so chose.

But he receded again, pulling back so the thickest part of his dick left his hole outstretched and twitching to prevent him from getting out.

"Come on Deku." the blonde taunted.

He slipped in a little before pulling out to the tip.

"Just ask and I'll make sure you get it good."

Izuku was trying to stay loose to lessen the pleasure and keep himself rational, but his muscles only contracted that much harder, in a pulsing rhythm designed to entice his partner. The result made even the slightest movement unleash sparks of pleasure up his own spine.

And Katsuki took full advantage.

"Kac-hah- k-Katsu-"

A **thrust.**

"KI!?"

Instantly he threw both his hands up to crush against his mouth, but it was too late. He only prayed his mother would stay asleep without coming up.

"You should be careful." the blonde laughed out of breath.

"I hate you so much." Izuku snapped back with his face heating up.

"No you don't."

 _ **Thrust**_

"Fugh!"

 _ **Thrust**_

"Pretty sure you've imagined this even before last night."

 _ **Thrust**_

"And so have I." The blonde admitted while pulling back again.

Izuku met his eyes, seeing his own passion reflected in them as his partner resumed his teasing and set his muscles alight with searing lust.

Finally having enough, he pulled Bakugou's face down by his hair and forced his way into his mouth. He moaned for him, fully willing to now that his voice was muffled by the kiss, and his red face faded into a delighted pink when he felt an answering groan.

Katsuki's hips unintentionally moved faster at the feel of the native's tongue stroking his, silently betraying the fact that he wasn't any better than the freckled male.

He figured he'd have Midoriya begging on his knees some other day, but at the moment, his patience had worn thin.

So he removed himself from those cruelly persuasive lips and pulled the native's body so that his freckled ass was wedged on top of his own thighs. There, he slid in all the way and fucked him with a gentle rocking, knowing it wouldn't take much to push him over after being edged on for so long.

Bakugou was holding his hips on either side, keeping him in place as he entered and grinded against the aches inside of him effortlessly. Sighs and moans were streaming out of Izuku's throat, growing needy since the bastard never once sped up, but regardless, he felt his cock swelling with the oncoming release he'd been praying for.

Katsuki was close too.

And he actually came first with a choked grunt, spilling semen into the depths of his body as if it were his personal toy. However, Izuku felt Bakugou's hand suddenly move and squeeze the base of his cock in a grip that bordered painful.

"Why?!" He hissed.

"Hah… you came…. twice….yesterday."

The slow grinding continued for several minutes more as the blonde forced himself through his refractory period, therefore leaving Izuku trapped between ecstasy and agony as his pleasure warred with the pain of his restricted member. Both were surprised though when the erection in Katsuki's grasp swelled even more.

Kacchan smirked at him, and green eyes widened as the dick inside of him throbbed to let him know that it was good for another round. He snarled out curses upon the entire Bakugou family as the blonde tossed his legs over his shoulders and _bent_ him. His own knees were almost touching the cushions from the gravity of the angle the asshole put him in, and while Kacchan was keeping himself up with one hand, the other remained wrapped around his crying member in a vice grip.

After a couple more slow thrusts, he started going faster. Stuffing nine inches of cock into Izuku's ass and stirring his insides with a cruel stroke of luck letting him slide against his prostate more often than not.

In this position, the freckled man had _everything_ exposed, and his lover was grinning ear to ear from his embarrassment.

Even animals had enough decency not to fornicate in the way Katsuki was fucking him now.

With the tip of his cock sliding constantly against Bakugou's stomach, fear gripped Midoriya's heart. He felt his lungs tightening, a scream of ecstasy forming at the base of his throat from the doubled friction.

The blonde's ejaculation had slicked their joining to an obscene amount, and every time they crashed together, a loud squelch tore through the room to accompany their slapping flesh.

Izuku was biting his own tongue, and every one of his muscles were clinging to Bakugou's shaft as he battered them faster, pulling him in.

Like a sick joke, the blonde could now slide in and out with minimal resistance, welcomed entirely by the soaked tightness of his partner.

Both were struggling to keep their heads leveled, the fog of sex cutting off their rationality and leaving them to fuck like addicts on that cushioned floor.

Izuku was already gasping for breath when he was kissed again, brutally, to suffocate him once more. The lack of air intensified the sensation since he couldn't focus on anything else, and he was leaving white streaks all over Bakugou's abdomen as his dick leaked a frustrated trail of pre-cum.

Naturally, when he couldn't take it anymore and tore his mouth away to huff for air, the blonde fucked him harder in punishment.

"Kiss me again, Deku." He hissed.

But all Midoriya could respond with was a choked out groan.

His curls were bouncing around his face from the strength of each thrust, and Katsuki seemed entertained by it so he forced himself to roll his hips faster.

"Mmmgh! NghhnAgh!"

"You...gonna do what I asked…?"

When narrowed eyes launched yet another glare Katsuki's way, the asshole gave a laugh grittier than sand, and re-angled his hips.

Then Izuku felt his prostate get hit directly, and his eyes rolled so far back that the green became invisible.

His spine hunched as if electrocuted when he scrambled to grab onto the blonde's neck and hair.

"Like that, huh?"

 _That_ was being targeted now.

Katsuki was wringing out his pleasure without breaking a sweat, and the scream in his throat inched its way closer to his mouth, threatening to overcome his will.

Every pound and grind left him breathing harsher and harsher, furiously trying to keep his groans and cries as low as possible, but when the blonde began fucking him with series of shallow thrusts, measured to constantly push into his prostate, it was over.

Every last moan clogged in his throat rang out, and the scream was waiting for that final chain to break.

His body took on its own will, and bent even farther for Katsuki, leaving his ass that much more exposed, only to have his lover strike down faster. His heels were digging into the blonde's back, bruising it as his anguish grew, and when Bakugou lowered his face enough, he forced himself up to devour his lips.

The blonde had long since lost his rhythm, thrusting forward mindlessly as his second orgasm threatened to knock him unconscious. But before that could happen, he started stroking Izuku's cock as fast and hard as he could manage.

The oil both in and on his body were what weakened the final chain. Every slicked slap of flesh pulled that restraint tighter and tighter until it broke.

He shot ropes of cum to adorn Katsuki's stomach, and the scream clawed its way out of him at last while he was crippled by his climax.

Vaguely, Midoriya remembered feeling Bakugou pull him close as he shuddered and filled his insides a second time with liquid heat, before he lost consciousness.

….

….

….

The following morning, Izuku blinked his eyes open tiredly at the ceiling, feeling a little cold. Then his brain caught up with him and he sat up like a whip, looking for the soaked mess that had to have been on his clothes.

However, he found none.

Katsuki was missing as well, and when Midoriya carefully brought a hand down to check his ass, he found that it was devoid of any fluids. All of his clothes were neatly tied back around him as if he'd dreamt up the whole thing.

So he stood up shakily, ignoring the ache that went up his spine, and moved to the room where the blonde was sleeping. Silently, he slid the door to the side, and saw his partner lying down dead asleep, a scarf draped over his stomach as he breathed deeply.

Leaving the blonde to sleep until sunhigh like usual, he went downstairs with growing anxiety at the thought of facing his mother. In her work room though, where he assumed she'd taken some bedding to spend the night, there was only a sheet of parchment on the ground with her quick handwriting.

 _Izuku,_

 _I went out after leaving you two in the rooms to go harvest some solar tears. They only bloom between moonhigh and dawn, so I couldn't stay long. Make sure you show Scorcher around today, I think Toshinori would want to see you both as well to have a meal in the evening._

 _You're both welcomed to stay again anytime,_

 _Mom_

Relief flooded Izuku as he walked back upstairs, tied on his top, then placed his rank necklace back on his chest where it belonged. Despite the ache in his bones, his head felt light and he couldn't seem to keep the smile off his face. It became one of mischief as he took long, playful strides into Scorcher's room however.

He had a city to show off, so waiting be damned.

Kneeling down, Izuku kissed the bastard awake who glared at him irritably because of the hour.

"Deku, if you don't get back to bed..."

"Can't let you sleep in this morning, we've got things to do and people to see."

"I spent half the night cleaning your ass up when I realized that your mom was gone fucker. Go away." He grumbled while turning over.

"Not a chance." -Midoriya hummed- "You're the one that was feeling _energetic_ last night. Let's go."

With the activation of his powers, and a creaking protest from the floorboards, Izuku picked a struggling Katsuki up and carried him outside with the rest of his clothes until the blonde was wide awake and shouting death threats at him for not knowing his goddamn place.

Their day was then spent exploring Yuei, and letting Bakugou taste the different pear wines, juices, and food the city had to offer. The blonde learned how their specific bartering system worked, and how they did occasionally use currency in the forms of pearls, glass, and what they called stone flowers.

They ran into Tsuyu along their tour since Izuku wanted to show him her medicinal stand(as well as get a solution for his muscles). Then the pair visited Kaminari and Mina who were near the training chasms at the left edge of the city. Bakugou understood that both were in a warrior class and guarded merchants when they were going out to trade with other clans or tribes.

Unlike the adventuring Bakugou though, who was surrounded by Izuku's home, sunset eventually came around again, and a dark haired man sat alone in his study, wondering where the spitfire rebel he'd picked up had wandered off to.

Aizawa would glance out the window occasionally, trying to see if maybe he'd catch a glimpse of Katsuki as he walked through the colony to their center of business and correspondence, but no one ever showed up.

In truth, distracted by the sights of the jungle city, Bakugou had forgotten to formally decline the job offer.

Instead of meeting the general of his colony, he reunited with the Emperor of Izuku's homeland, and had a simple dinner inside the center temple.

Storm Breaker welcomed him and said Izuku told stories about his potential as a warrior, along with how brave he was. That no matter what his pupil set out to teach him, he'd laugh at every challenge thrown his way.

This is why the blue eyed man appointed Scorcher as the mouthpiece of their city.

Katsuki was officially given the job of communicating the worries of the natives to the foreigners he'd journeyed with to see if they could resolve any problems that arose. The new rank was symbolized by a single braided cord he was given to wear around his neck with pride.

Consequently, it wasn't until later that night that Bakugou remembered he'd asked Aizawa for an extension to decide whether or not to take Shiragaki's deal. He told Deku of course, but it was pointless to seek the recruiter out at night. Anyone who dared disturb his slumber was a deadman. Hence, Midoriya told him to go at dawn, they could exit the city together so the blonde could learn to avoid traps.

With the moon halfway in the sky, he and Izuku returned to Inko's home where they actually slumbered like well-mannered young men in their own separate rooms. Although, before the sun could break over the horizon, Katsuki had a green eyed sleep killer handing him back his usual clothes and reminding him he needed to get back to the seaside colony first thing in the morning.

Bakugou paddled them to the main entrance of the city with Deku giving him directions so he could learn the best routes, then the two climbed up the slope in a cave before maneuvering around the contraptions and pitfalls designed to keep out unwelcome intruders. Out in the jungle again, animals greeted them and the crocs snapped their jaws as a good morning when the two passed their river. Yet, when they drew nearer to Katsuki's camp, they moved into the trees as a precaution of any search parties that might've been sent out. The tent was undisturbed though when they reached it, and Izuku promised to stay hidden in the trees until the blonde returned.

Katsuki set off on his own after that. The sun was just barely above the beach's horizon by the time he reached the colony, and it painted the sky a pleasant grey.

When he finally stood at the gate, he realized Kirishima was one of the sentry's this week, and the redhead sprinted down from the tower he was stationed in the instant he spotted him.

"Bakugou! Where were you? We heard you were supposed to come back yesterday from Yaoyorozu, but when you didn't show up we thought something went wrong with your ally. Is everything okay?"

"It's fine shitty hair, I've got to see Aizawa."

"Hold on man, let me go with you." -Kirishima said before lowering his voice- "We tried getting Todoroki to ask, but he couldn't say anything around Yaoyorozu and Aizawa without one of them getting mad."

"Ask what?"

"There's a rumor going around that the savages are ganging together to push us out. Dabi sent Todoroki a letter a couple days back about a girl who could float and supposedly knocked out Toga. We knew Aizawa was going to offer you a job to go help them, but has your ally told you anything about that? What do they think about us?"

The blonde hid his suspicion about what someone like Dabi was writing, but he admitted "The natives don't give a fuck what we do as long as the jungle's okay, but if Dabi's team has been messing something up that they care about, then they're going to try killing them if pushing them out doesn't work first."

"You mean like chopping down a couple of trees?"

"If they're cutting down too many, or killing animals that they're not gonna eat. These guys have some weird shit going on with spirits and all that."

Kirishma snorted before joking "Yeah, can't go pissing off their lumber gods now."

"It's more than that." Katsuki muttered despite himself.

"What?"

"The crap with the spirits. It's not all bullshit."

"...You've been out in the jungle too long Bakugou. Do you hear yourself? Those guys don't have any laws, they're trying to wipe out a colony just for surviving."

"It ain't like that. They'd help out if they thought we were here to do something good, but we only came looking for gold, and before I even met Deku, all we did was threaten them to let us keep moving."

"I still don't understand how _you_ of all people were able to make an alliance with them. Weren't you trying to hunt one of their chiefs?"

"We made a deal that if I didn't look for his city, he'd help us get by. Shiragaki's team is probably too close to someone's clan or territory."

"It sounds like you're on their side dude. What does it matter if we get close to their tribes? It's not like we kill anyone without reason."

"Do you think Dabi and those fuckers are the same? If some bitch is shooting arrows at them then they're gonna try killing her without knowing why she's attacking. It's defense on both damn sides."

"So you're gonna go help, right? Clear them up like you did with us?"

"..."

"Bakugou?" Kirishima asked while turning to look at him.

"I've got shit to do still."

"Like what? Did you not see how much they want to pay you? You'd find the legend in a week if you made your own team."

The blonde knew that, but he didn't care about the legend anymore. Hell, he was probably going to become one himself if what Izuku said was true.

"Something's different about you man… did your ally feed you anything weird? Are they scoring you women on the side or something?"

"Shut the hell up! As if I'd give a shit about that."

"So what do you give a shit about? You don't want gold, I've never seen you flirt with anyone, and now you're telling me you don't want to take this job either when the whole way here you wouldn't shut up about taking down the strongest savage to earn yourself a title."

"Fuck off already."

His not-quite-friend only moved in front of him at that point though, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Bakugou. What's going on? You don't change your mind about what you want for shit. What did they give you?"

"Get out of my way fucker."

"No. Did you forget that _we're_ your team?"

"For what?" -Katsuki barked- "To fetch some yellow rocks for the colony to ship back? To bring more assholes here and make fucking laws about what you can and can't do based off how much money you've got? Tell me what the hell we're doing dumbass. What do _you_ want from being out here?"

A wide set of eyes stared back at the blonde, alarmed at the outburst, but he didn't care. He shoved past the redhead and left him standing out in the cool air on the road as he stormed towards Aizawa's office himself.

But as harsh as the words were they struck a cord.

Kirishima only got on the ship here to prove he was a man, and that he could protect a colony to let it flourish. He wanted to be a knight someday.

So, long after Katsuki left the colony that morning, some questions spread amongst their peers.

From Kirishima, to Iida, to Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Hiryu, Sero, Hatsume, Hitoshi, and even Aizawa.

What do you want?

Why did you come here?

If none of them liked the way things were run in their country, why were they trying to bring it here?

They all knew how to answer the first two questions, but it seemed that only Aizawa had a decent response to the third. Not that he graced any of them with his answer though, since he was an advocate of the youth finding their own solutions to whatever issues they faced.

However, the reason they brought their culture to a new world willingly was because there was nowhere they could truly go to escape it. It happened on past continents where colonists were crushed alongside their native allies by the horrors of imperialism.

Normal people wouldn't stand a chance fighting against a trained armada and military, so it was best to be on the same side and earn as many luxuries as one could to lead a comfortable life.

The older man knew better than anyone that sticks and stones couldn't overcome the damage dealt by cannons and guns.

Although there was a disadvantage he had as a general, in that his presence was so heavily needed in the colony itself that he couldn't leave. Where as the younger adults, people he considered children, could explore the outside jungles in teams, and like Bakugou they had the opportunity to interact with indigenous people and form relationships. They could try and work something out to find benefits for both parties before nobles had the chance to taint the image of explorers.

Katsuki for example was currently in the arms of his closest friend, trading his language for the ability to understand two, but far away, there was another sickly looking youth who was binding the arms of a savage that had pathetically tried knocking him unconscious.

With pale hair and skin, along with a pair of red eyes, the true Sanguine Tiger advanced in the mountains.

Izuku wouldn't figure out that he had won the favor of the wrong man for a few more days, however he did understand a desperate outreach when he saw one.

Uraraka had been wrong about where the tiger was going because the ship they traveled on constantly went back and forth between colonies. All messenger macaws had either fled, or died from the smoke of the weapons Shiragaki and his teams had at their disposal. So the tiny letter Izuku furled opened one morning while he was in Storm Breaker's hall, came on the back of an old exhausted rat.

 _Help_

The shaken, but unmistakable handwriting lit a fire under his ass, and immediately, an alarm was sounded throughout Yuei in the forms of beating drums, and smoke signals to neighboring clans who lived away from the main city.

…

…

…

It hadn't been four days since Kirishima questioned Katsuki's loyalty to his team, and now the blonde was sprinting back to him while damn near breaking his legs.

Hours ago, Deku shed frustrated tears in front of him as he berated himself for being so stupid and letting his friends get caught in a fight they had no business going through alone. Although, when Toshinori came in and gave the young man a single nod, Katsuki was able to witness how tears of regret dried up with fury as Izuku leapt off the balcony of his chamber to rile up the warriors himself.

The usually flustered Midoriya landed with a small cloud of dust on the top of the leftmost temple in the city, and from that point, he screamed out a code, deep and outraged, so his voice would set off an echo of drums and attract his warriors.

Apparently that was the protocol for fighters to lose their shit and let their powers loose.

Katsuki had recognized Jirou, one of the Chiefs he'd threatened, as she leapt onto the back of a massive thunderbird to rally her Emitter Clan. Frog face set off too, and the blonde caught something about a Mutant Clan, while some guy who looked like he was made of steel was on his way to a Transformation Clan. The rest of the combatants swarmed out like wasps towards the city entrance, and Deku jumped back onto the balcony's stone railing to come nose to nose with him.

"Kacchan, can you talk to your people to do something about the second colony?"

"Leave it to me. Take care of shit here."

The green eyed male nodded, before finding and tossing him his usual clothes, waiting for him to change. As soon as he had, Midoriya picked him up and leapt to the slope leading into Yuei, leaving him there. Though the blonde held his tongue for once since he knew that was the fastest course of action.

So… there he was, huffing like a fat man who had to chase down his rebellious grandchild, as Kirishima now eyed his disheveled form with disbelief.

"What happened?!"

"There's going to be a war….Shiragaki did something…."

The red head clicked his tongue, but his demeanor changed when he saw the blood leaking from Bakugou's jungle-torn pants. So together they sped towards the heart of the colony where their offices of business were situated.

Katsuki stormed into his recruiters study without bothering to knock, and had hair for brains at his heels trying to pull him out for the sake of showing some respect.

Iida was in there with Aizawa, along with Hatsume, when all four colonists had their attention on the haggard blonde.

"Bakugou." -The general nodded- "I didn't expect you back so soon."

Katsuki ignored the semi-surprised greeting in favor of asking "Has Shiragaki sent you any letters old man? Fucker's about to start a battle with the natives. They're rallying up to leave right now. You need to tell him to retreat."

"I got one yesterday before the ship left, saying that they brought in one of the hostiles and were trying to persuade her into telling them how to enter the tribe for negotiations. They can't communicate obviously, so it's taking time to show her they aren't trying to hurt her. You're telling me that started a fight? If it did then we'll just have to send reinforcements."

"Someone sent my contact a fucking S.O.S that was covered in soot. They must've been using canons for something, so that asshole isn't telling the whole damn truth."

"Did your ally show you the letter?"

"Yeah… He took me into their city too. Their fucking emperor asked me to help them by talking to you."

"How do you know _they're_ not lying to you Bakugou? It would be easy to fake something like this."

The blonde felt heat creep up his neck at the way they were all looking at him. His fists itched to knock one of them out for gawking his way as if he were mental.

"He hasn't lied to me a single time." -Katsuki snarled- "Even in the beginning when I tried shooting him every damn day. The fucker does what he says he will."

"So? Maybe they just want to spare you specifically from the fight they're going to start. If that's the case what would you do?"

Even Kirishima looked his way doubtfully now, with a tight frown on his face, and as the prickling frustration increased in Bakugou, so did his volume.

"If there's going to be a fight anyway then shouldn't you send off a militia to help Shiragaki evacuate instead of engaging? I don't give a shit what you do. Or who you want to listen to. But Deku's been helping all your asses from day one without asking for a damn thing as payment. I'd sooner trust that dumbfuck than some son of a bitch who's killed people before just because his crazy ass wanted to."

"You're leaving us to help the enemy then?" Iida asked, corralling him further in search of an answer.

Their faces said it all though.

 _You're a traitor._

And a whispered insult rang through his head as their eyes searched him:

 _Of course the savages would befriend you, you're basically one yourself as far as anyone else is concerned._

Not a single one of them outside of Kirishima trusted him when they were on the ship here, and he didn't care, but this was the first time he'd failed to back up his word.

And he was _pissed_ that he was going to have to go back to Yuei with nothing to show for himself.

That irritation made him stand up straighter, with his hands starting to sweat from being balled into fists, and he snapped back at his squadron leader.

"I'm going to see what's actually going on instead of sitting down and wasting my time trying to guess who's telling the truth. But if this is Shiragaki's fault, you bet your fucking asses I'm siding with the savages. All of you can go to Hell."

When he ruthlessly shoved the door back open, an explosion blew it off its hinges and made everyone jump.

Even Katsuki stared at it with momentary shock.

Yet then he noticed his smoking hands and he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

So he left without looking back, and his head held high.

As the other youths bustled around Aizawa's office and tried to catch up to the blonde, the general smiled.

He'd known since long ago that Katsuki had a heavy moral compass.

Even when he could've easily left the discussion at "I'm going to go see what's going on", his refusal to bend to the wills of others was something that the older man admired in him.

So as his recruits chased Bakugou down, Aizawa opened up his drawer for some parchment, and sent out a trial letter to Hakamata via pigeon, alerting him that some of the colonists were about to get into a battle, and that they possibly needed to send some teams to control the situation.

Outside, the blonde was halfway to the main gate when his own team members and the armsmaker reached him. Badgering him about what kind of witchcraft he'd just used to tear a thirty pound door clean off its hinges in a single blow. He ignored them until Kirishima grabbed his wrist, then he couldn't mask his annoyance any longer and shouted:

"I've got to _go_ dumbasses! I don't know what the hell Shiragaki has gotten us into now, but if they think that all the colonies are like his, then ours is the next one they're going to wanna take down."

Annoyance propelled him and both of his hands lit up in a light explosion that forced Kirishima to back-up a couple of feet. Surprisingly though, he wasn't offended by the blow as he watched his teammate jog away.

When he looked at Bakugou's back like this, he didn't see a snake on its way to betray its pit. He saw a man, ready to sacrifice everything he knew for the sake of helping innocents. As clear as day, Kirishima recognized that the blonde had found a purpose in the jungle.

So they let him go, and moved to inform the others of the exchange that had just occurred.

Katsuki, now running full speed with a drum pounding in his ears, grinned when he saw a familiar macaw flying overhead and casting its shadow over him protectively. It landed on his shoulder with practiced ease, then touched it's beak to his lips.

"Tell Deku I'm on my way back. They've got some woman hostage and are trying to use her to get into the other city. My team is useless, they haven't heard of any fight till now so we're going solo on this one."

With a squawk, the oversized parrot launched itself into the clouds once more, cutting through the wind with air whistling between its feathers.

After it reached Izuku, he sent Lord Murder back to Katsuki with directions on where to meet him. Then proceeded to ready his warriors.

People had grabbed light armor as well as weapons, while others went into the jungle to spread the news to some of the more offensive animals. The result of this propaganda resulted in panthers, leopards, and tigers all running to the site with a hunger for the human flesh they rarely indulged in. Crocodiles and anacondas navigated rivers to lie in ambush of any ill spirited foreigners, while birds of prey served as eyes for the people of Yuei since they could still see from miles above the smoke, and macaws were flying in swarms, carrying messages between clans, but unable to reach the city of fog.

Therefore, Lord Murder had nowhere else to go once he'd reached his messageless master.

Katsuki was waiting near a spring with his macaw hanging upside down playfully in an attempt to cure his frown. The blonde paid no mind though as he produced small explosions, and realized how bad he was at controlling them. At one point he'd blown himself onto his back and nearly dislocated his left shoulder. Naturally, that's when Deku appeared, but he didn't ask about what he was doing, instead he walked up and performed a quick transfer.

His partner also had a bag slung on his back that contained the blonde's clothing from the ceremony, but he didn't hand it to him.

"Kacchan, we're going to go ahead on our own to see what's going on. And maybe you can try talking sense into your side before everyone else gets there."

When he nodded, he was picked up for the third time that week, and they took to the sky. The red eyed male had to grit his teeth to keep the wind from forcing its way into his mouth, and his eyes watered with every leap.

They flew like this for more than two hours, at ridiculous speeds, and it wasn't until the air had gotten even thinner, that Bakugou realized they were scaling a mountain chain. Deku leapt around between peaks, leaving craters everywhere his feet touched. However, in the next instant they were falling through a thick cloud that hung around a certain top. Katsuki thought they were going to crash into a face of stone any minute, but they kept falling. Neither could see a thing, and he found himself squeezing the green haired dumbass for leverage.

After a full minute of free fall, the clouds disappeared for the time it took to blink, then they were swallowed up by a gaping cave that seemed to have no bottom. It was pitch black within the next few seconds, and he didn't even have enough air in his lungs to ask the little shit what the fuck kind of direction he was taking them in. Yet when they met the ground at last, Izuku came in like a fucking asteroid and left ridges in the stone floor, arranged in a layered ring.

They both coughed the dust and bits of earth out of their lungs, but as green and red eyes opened back up, they were greeted by a glowing pink lantern and a woman with a flat wooden mask over her face.

"Izuku! How many times are you going to do this? Do you know how much it costs to keep repairing the entry tunnel because of you? Why can't you just come in through the burrows like everyone else? You know how to navigate them just fine!" A squeaky, sharp voice scolded.

"Uraraka! I thought you got captured for sure, I'm glad you're okay."

"I heard the mountains getting beaten like they do _every_ time you drop in so I rushed here to meet you."

"I'm sorry, but how does it look on the other side?" The freckled man asked while she tilted her mask back to make eye contact with them.

"They've retreated back to that stupid tribe of theirs, how did you know anyone got captured?"

"Kac-Scorcher told me, I thought he was the Tiger you wrote to me about and we became allies."

The girl eyed him like a new species when she caught sight of his clothes and appearance. Her hair was brown like a shrew's, and her eyes just as glossy, but he could tell she was strong from the bulging muscles in her bandaged legs that honestly seemed larger than Deku's if one considered proportion.

"That's why you brought him…" -she nodded apprehensively- "Well Scorcher-"

"Bakugou. I don't know what your shitty customs are but that name is just stupid."

"Only friends call each other by name."

"Guess we're buddies now, huh round face?"

"Kacchan! Shh, she's the leader of the war council."

"Fuck's I give."

Where most women found his antics vulgar or annoying though, she was smiling at him with an impressed tilt of her head.

"Call me Uraraka then."

He wasn't going to.

"Anyway" -Deku interrupted- "Who was captured if it wasn't you?"

At this the woman frowned, but her voice remained steady as she said.

"Reverse."

Obviously Bakugou had no idea who that was, but the way Midoriya stiffened beside him let him know it was either a close friend, or someone important.

The native sounded like he was being strangled when he asked "How?"

"She ran out when they were going to find one of the wounded parties coming back. Since her hair blends in with the fog, she kept the foreigners off their tracks, but she never came back, and we can't get close to their damn nest without them shooting these giant iron balls at us. Thunder Throat tried scaring them off with his voice, but they have some kind of den where the sound won't reach them well enough."

"What other weapons have they been using?"

Uraraka had them stand, then led them into the underground city while listing off the horrors of the battle raging on and off over the surface. She let them know about a sword master with messy hair, who Bakugou named off as Toga, and other people that the blonde easily identified.

People had tried performing soul transfers with them, but they couldn't get close with all the cannon fire and guns.

Uraraka herself had made the mistake of approaching the swordmaster with her hands raised in a soothing gesture. When the blonde woman smiled at her, she smiled back and came closer, but for some reason Toga tried tying her up afterwards, so it didn't give her the chance to let their lips touch for an exchange. On a separate occasion, she'd pinned the blonde down since she tended to go solo from her team, and almost forced an exchange, but she was stabbed and thrown off when an iron ball hit the ground and shook her off balance. Toga was unconscious by then, and Uraraka had barely managed to escape before her reinforcements caught up.

However, as they discussed the actions that had been going on for months, the brown haired girl admitted that the foreigners kept getting stronger. They lifted their own farms and built fortresses, all the while they continued to inch closer to the city. The animals were leaving, and they'd had to move their remaining herds underground, but their crops were dying, and they couldn't move them down here with the lack of sunlight.

After hearing everything though, Katsuki deduced that Shiragaki, as he had predicted, was the cause of the war that was about to ensue. So, he offered to go meet with the extension of his colony, and try to get back Reverse or whatever the fuck the woman's name was.

Smiling at him, Izuku and the War Chief walked him through an underground square while she gave him directions on how to reach Shiragaki, then Uraraka led them through the burrow that opened closest to the fortress, and wished the blonde luck. Izuku bumped his shoulder as they split ways, whispering "I'll be right here when you get back."

Then Katsuki was on his way, walking straight through two forks, then taking the left on the final one that led him outside. The sun was shining here despite the warm, cloudy mist of coming down, but he squared his shoulders and walked through the fog anyway.

Like round face had told him, there were small landmarks to let people find their way through the white blanket surrounding them.

A blue stone, take a left. A carving of some rune in the bark of a tree, walk straight. Yellow rope tied off the branch of a shrub, keep straight.

Like this he escaped the mist and was back into the jungle.

From here he scaled the tallest tree he could and peered around until he spotted the fortress and made his way to it.

Unlike his own, there was no over-the-top gate, thank fuck, but carved logs were sticking out of the ground like spikes, fencing the inner community from the savages. The blonde walked around it until he finally spotted a gap with a guard who instantly raised his weapon at him before lowering it just as fast.

"Bakugou, weren't you going to stay at your own station?" Jin questioned.

Katsuki was taken aback at the sight of the man who was supposed to be dead, but he kept his surprise controlled."I changed my mind. Is that crusty fuck around or what?"

"He's in the bunker, savages have some crazy asshole that tries to bust our eardrums every couple of days."

"Yeah I ran into a couple on the way here and the shits stole my guns."

"You're lucky they didn't kill you. Here. I don't even know who the hell I am anymore after all the things they've pulled. One of them makes you see double, she messes with your head."

Katsuki ignored him and took the pistol he was offered while walking into the colony. It didn't even take two minutes for him to spot the dungeon they'd built.

The blonde simply invited himself in, knowing they were probably holding the woman inside for interrogation. So going down the dank stairway, he hid the gun in the waistband of his pants, covering it's butt with the folds of his shirt and vest. Thankfully he didn't see any prisoners in the cages they'd assembled, but his stomach still churned as he made his way deeper into the ground. There was no warmth down here, and while others would view it as an escape from the heat of the jungle, the cold lapped at his skin in an unwelcomed, hair raising way.

A couple more floors down though, and the blonde saw his mark.

His eyes betrayed his heart for half a second when he realized Reverse was a little girl.

She only had a couple of bruises, the worst one on her cheek, and wasn't cut anywhere he could see, but her expressionless face screamed of a resignation that he'd only seen on the faces of men that awaited execution.

Such a look didn't belong on a kid.

Although his own face fixed itself when she looked up at him wearily, in turn, the adults surrounding her turned in his direction and he felt the back of his neck perspire.

"This is a surprise Bakugou. I thought you declined my offer?" Shiragaki said with amusement in his cracked smile.

"I did. I only came because my contact told me you were going to start a war, but Aizawa said nothing about it."

"It's better that you came for yourself then. Since you came on foot I'm guessing no one knows where you are? You're like us afterall. Thinking for yourself instead of following blind orders…"

Bakugou tuned out his praises until the word "savage" brought him back into focus.

"You know I couldn't have just written to Aizawa about wanting to wipe out these savages and overtaking their cities. We're supposed to be making relations with them, until the colonies can turn into cities of their own. But why the hell should we help those nobles back home come here? Their sense of justice just revolves around profit and popularity. You know that as well as anyone. With your help we can definitely run these idiots off and conquer their land to build a new society, we're already doing a good job but since we're both fighting on the defensive, we need someone to persuade them to relax a little. If they don't you can get around their front line with Toga and pick them off until we can over take them."

Had Katsuki been alone, he would've shot the man and run.

However, Toga, Dabi, and Sako were all surrounding the little girl. Their tenderness with her wasn't going to last forever, and whoever she was, she was important to Deku, so he had to get her out of here.

"You're fucking insane, but it wasn't a bad move to take in that brat. Have you guys gotten through with her?"

"No, she's the reason we thought to hire you. A couple days back I lost my patience and struck her, so we've been having a time trying to recover from that."

"She's probably uncomfortable down here. It's too cold for her considering she was brought up in that hot ass jungle. Top it off with the fact none of you speak her language."

"You do though right? Since you got through to one of them, you've picked up something I'd imagine."

"Of course, but if we crowd her like this she's going to think we'll gang up on her. Let me take her outside and Toga can follow us or some shit without her knowing."

The older man contemplated this cautiously, but Toga seemed eager to hear the little girl speak, and if she was watching over Bakugou as well then there was no reason for concern. The two of them could easily catch her if she somehow escaped.

So he pushed the child in Katsuki's direction and the blonde roughly grabbed her wrist to put on a show.

She began squirming violently, so he lifted her into his arms, and from her position, she could see under his collar to where the braided thread of his rank lied. Before she could go still though, he muttered gibberish that resembled the shit Deku used to spout at him so the others thought he was consoling the child. Then he started going back up the stairs.

Knowing Toga would have to wait a few minutes before tailing him, he pressed his mouth against the girl's, surprised there was no sensation other than a brief pulse when their languages swapped.

Then he whispered "I'm taking you back. When I cut these ropes you need to scram, got it brat?"

She nodded wordlessly.

From there, they passed Jin, and Bakugou told him Toga was coming too, before they were out in the jungle. He lowered Reverse onto her own feet and held hands with her while making up nonsensical sounds to fool the woman on their heels.

The girl did the same, asking questions in a fake tongue since anything she said now would be understandable to Bakugou and those within the perimeter of their spirit bond. He would nod or shake his head at her while continuing to make up dialogue until they'd finally reached the fog.

There, he tripped the kid to have an excuse to get low.

While they were on the ground, he activated his gift and burnt the ropes binding the natives feet.

She was gone in the next instant, and Katsuki stood with the pistol in his hand right as Toga was approaching him.

"Did she just break her ropes? They were kinda fraye-"

The swords master saw his gun through the mist too quickly.

While she had inhuman reflexes, so did Katsuki. Therefore, he aimed at her head and fired off two shots.

Neither killed the bitch, but one hit her jaw and sent her reeling.

Then he sprinted.

Without a better weapon, and his gift as unstable as it was, he couldn't overtake an armed Toga.

As if to accentuate that fact, one of her daggers caught his leg, aiming to slash a tendon, but sank into pure muscle instead. While he wasn't immobilized, a loud swear still flew past his lips and let her ears find him in the haze. Like some yellow whirlwind, she was behind him in seconds, slashing away with a tilt to her head and furrowed brows.

"Why are you helping them?"

Narrowly avoiding decapitation, he shot at her hand to disarm her.

The sword fell too far from his reach though, and ducking for it would leave his back a free target.

"Like I give a fuck about what you guys are planning." –He grit while maneuvering around the blades– "You wanna kill people and make your own rules. Only difference between you and the assholes back home is that you're doing it without getting paid."

"Isn't that what you want too? You wouldn't have to listen to anyone since you're so strong." She pointed out while lunging to slit his carotids.

He had to lean too far back to avoid her, and ended up doing a back roll when she aimed for his stomach next, but she still managed to leave a seeping gash on his shoulder when he pulled himself onto his feet.

"Only thing I care about is ditching all of you fuckers to live however the hell I want. I don't need anyone for that."

She frowned at him without slowing down, but when she swiveled the sword downwards to take off one of his feet, it got stuck in an unseen bramble, and gave Bakugou the two seconds he needed to end her.

He aimed his last two shots between her eyes, and pulled the trigger.

An animal till the end, she staggered forward, not realizing she'd dropped the sword. Her fist landed on his chest with the hallucination of a dagger, and only then did she fall with a heavy thump to the ground.

Bakugou stood, trembling from the intensity of his short fight with the wretch.

He had no idea where he was.

Blood was flowing out of him considerably with each pulse.

All he could see was fog.

There was no telling where to go, and he accidentally tripped over Toga while trying to navigate.

Yet before his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness, he swore he saw a tiny ghost wandering towards him hesitantly.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Izuku_ , you're starting to leave a trail in front of that burrow." Uraraka sighed.

Her companion gave no signal of having heard her though, and continued unleashing a flurry of mumbles.

"Try to stop pacing so much. It's going to take time to negotiate with people like that, especially if he's trying to get Eri back." -She said before taking a sip of her broth- "Maybe it's because I haven't seen you in so long, but I don't remember you being _this_ anxious. You're acting like you sent out a wife instead of an ally."

Clarity seemed to befall her friend after that, and Izuku responded "He's become a really good friend to me. I'm worried he'll get lost in the fog on the way back if he doesn't manage to bring Eri. He might've wandered into a thunder bird's nest or something if he misheard your directions too, or what if Eri runs away from him and leads him into the labyrinth?"

"If he saves her he'll be smart enough to perform a spirit transfer and explain himself. Besides, if you thought he was the tiger then he's got to be a decent fighter, right? We'll wait until tonight, then try to send out a party to look for him, but we can't breach their dumb nest without jeopardizing half the team right now. Is there any chance he's staying with his own side?"

"These people aren't a part of his clan, they tried hiring him before, but he didn't want to join them. Oh god, what if they took him prisoner too because of that? He didn't even take his weapon, why the hell didn't we grab it when we passed his ca-"

"Izuku."

"You mentioned there's a swords master that nearly took you out before. I haven't seen him in a sword fight before, what if he doesn't know how to use them well enough? He's got a crap temper, if he picked a fight with them then he and Eri might've both go-ttmph"

"Calm down." She stated firmly while keeping her hand over his mouth.

At her proximity, he became flustered like always and, only when he stilled, did she reclaim her seat on the ground to gratefully continue her meal. At last she saw the green eyed man slump beside her, still unable to drink the quail stew that was brought out for him as well.

"He's going to be fine." -She reassured before muttering- "Now whether or not he decided to take their side after talking is a different story, but I'm sure _he's_ alive and well."

Upon hearing her bitterness Izuku lowly answered "Kacchan won't betray us. I've tested him more times than I can count, and he's been loyal. Just cautious about new things, and easy to annoy. I've learned a lot from him though. Trust me that he's on our side Uraraka. You don't have to worry."

When her eyes rose to meet his, they were searching, and whatever she found made her put down the chipped bowl with her lips set in a tight line.

"Izuku…. Tell me that you haven't been won over so easily just because he's been putting up a good act these past few moons. He's still an outsider even if he did agree to help us, and I'm not saying he's going to turn on us right this second, but he could. You can't afford to put that much faith in him when you're going to carry Yuei someday. He's already betraying his own... You're usually hoping for the best, and we need that, but you need to prepare for the worst too."

Trying to keep from bristling at her insinuation, since it was admittedly warranted, he kept his voice relaxed and responded "I promise he's not going to turn on us. When we first met he tried to, but after I called him out he's always been honest. He tried to kill me one time, and cripple me plenty of others. Everyday he'd remind me how much he wanted me dead. Or how disgusting I was, and just how much he hated me. It took time for us to even do transfers without him shoving me back or trying to crush my throat since touching someone's lips has a different meaning to them…. But I'll tell you this, since the beginning he was different from the other intruders. He was almost always alone, unafraid of the jungle or anything in it. He didn't laugh or act all that friendly with his clan either, but the more he and _I_ would meet, the more open he became. So I understand what you're thinking since I did too at first, but he's earned my trust, and I know he'll earn yours as well."

Her eyes ever so slightly narrowed into an expression crossed between suspicion and worry, but she replaced it with a pensive look as her back shifted to get more comfortable against the stones.

"We'll see….I'll keep my faith in you Izuku, but let's talk about something else since I don't want to argue. What have you learned from him? If they don't do soul transfers why do they bother touching mouths with people?"

"Ah th-that, to them it's an intimate thing to do between partners. It's kind of sick, but it's just a culture difference I guess. Anyway, he taught me how to make bullets, those are the metal stones that come out of their guns, and he showed me how to use their weapons too. They're apparently made with the same powder his people use to make sky explosions and…."

Like this the two continued talking, Izuku answered Uraraka's curiosities with everything he'd observed throughout the months, until vibrations finally started emanating from inside the burrow.

Footsteps, light, but pounding quickly against the ground as they approached.

Not bothering to wait, both leaders ran to intercept the person, and instead of being greeted by a smiling Reverse, the were met with her panting harshly, blood on her hands.

"Help….hah…. The man…. I can't pull….anymore…. There's no grass….he won't slide as….easy"

When Uraraka flicked her eyes to Izuku, he was already moving again.

A quick pat on Eri's head and a "You did so well." was all either of the two fog dwellers heard before the upcoming emperor jogged down the tunnels.

At the end of the dark stretch, he found Katsuki in the dirt belly up, with his shirt torn and tied diagonally over his wounded shoulder. Bloody hand prints were on his underarms from where Eri had struggled to haul his body through the damp grass outside.

Yet as bad as the blonde's sliced flesh looked, the blood loss didn't seem critical after Midoriya came close enough to inspect it. Katsuki must've been disoriented and tripped over something before falling unconscious. If the bump on his head was any indication, anyway.

Izuku's chest deflated as a relieved exhale bottomed out his lungs, then he crouched down and lifted the man's body with one hand under his knees, and the other supporting his shoulders to keep his wound elevated.

Uraraka and Eri helped him get Bakugou to Tokoyami's lodge, but then he went off again with the brown eyed woman when she beckoned him to do so. As much as he wanted to stay with Eri and watch over "The Scorcher" there were plans to be made.

* * *

It took until sunset for the blonde to finally open his eyes.

When he did, the little girl was sitting with her back to him, as he lied in an rectangular hammock seemingly meant to hold several people at a time. He stayed quiet, attempting to figure out where they were, but she must've been perceptive enough to hear the change in his breathing because after looking over her shoulder, she was instantly scurrying to his side with a bowl of water. He turned his face away from it though, not daring to swallow something he hadn't seen poured. In response she set the bowl on the floor then got on her tiptoes to clamber into the hammock with him and sync their languages.

"Thank you for helping me get back home." -she murmured while retaking her position on the floor- "Are you in pain?"

"Don't worry about me kid. Where are we?"

"We're in one of Talon's rooms for guests. Midoriya and Cloud Walke- I mean, Uraraka, were here earlier. I should go tell them you're awake."

"Hold on, I'm going with you."

"No, it alright! Please, you're still hurt from that fight so you should lie down a little longer."

To make the pipsqueak stop looking at him as if he were made of paper, he swept her up to sit on his forearm while she hurried to hold onto his neck for balance. She didn't make a peep like other kids would've, favoring to focus on where to put her hands so that his opposite shoulder wasn't accidentally brushed. Eri softly tried convincing him to rest one more time, but he started walking, leaving her to lead the way out of the inn-like building owned by some guy with a crow's head.

There were people glancing at them with concern as they made their way onto the stone roads, while others smiled warmly at the blonde, yet regardless of their reactions to his presence, he only gave his attention to the chime-like voice in his ear and his surroundings.

Unlike Deku's city, this one seemed to be stuck in an eternal night with glowing moths flying leisurely into open lanterns as they fed on the saps coating their tops. Stones radiated pleasant glows as well, as he passed by merchants and other traders who were either talking idly with customers, or tending to their products.

"Umm…. What's your name?" The girl asked hesitantly.

"Call me Bakugou. You prefer Reverse?"

"It's okay to call me Eri, Cloud Walker said you didn't like titles so much. Oh, we're going to take the stairway there."

She was quieter than most kids as she led him towards a building that looked like a giant sphere embedded in the ground, but still told him small things about the city as if to repay him for bringing her back by being a tour guide.

While he wouldn't make himself smile for anybody, Katsuki did grumble out a thanks when they reached their destination.

Sliding through the beaded doorway, he placed the girl down when she asked to be, and let her escort him up some more stairs. There were gruff looking people scattered throughout the lounge-like area, and tired ones in a wide room filled with shelves of scrolls and weaved books, but the higher they climbed, the closer they came to a thick wooden door.

Inside, lied a dim, large room, where Deku and Round Face were debating something over a table until they entered. Eri was practically bouncing on her heels when she greeted the freckled fuck. While the brown eyed woman on the other hand, beckoned Katsuki to have a seat with her eyes looking sharper than they had earlier.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked him while Izuku took Eri into his lap.

"Just scratches, but I took care of Toga. She won't be getting around you guys anymore."

No matter how many times he'd done it before, and the kinds of things he shouted, he'd never get used to killing people. Deku apparently picked up his mood, judging by the way he was seeking his eyes, but they didn't have time to dawdle, so Katsuki hardened his voice and got to business.

"They're trying to run you guys out of here so they can take your city. My colony's just looking for gold to bring more people, but these assholes are going rogue and want to make a new system without the king."

"Do you know when they're going to try finding us again?"

"No; since we didn't go back, they're probably going to think you guys captured me'n'that crazy bitch. Knowing them, they'll send a letter out and it'll bring other colonies here to fucking join the party."

"We have a head start on them though." –Izuku murmured– "Once they see how outnumbered they are, they're bound to surrender."

"Like hell. All they'd do is keep you guys occupied till even more back-up comes around. With every asshole we kill, the worse you guys look. I'm not gonna be able to fucking play peacemaker either. Once they see I'm on your side, that'll be the end of it. I'd be committing treason to them."

"How long do you think we have?" Uraraka asked.

"If Shiragaki gets a letter out tonight, then three days. But we might only have two, if my general sent out a request in the morning for other teams to come."

At the admission, the woman leaned on her elbows with her hands folded over her mouth in thought. Deku was mimicking her, with the exception that he was releasing streams of quiet mumbles over the head of the kid in his lap.

After a while, they sent Eri out so she wouldn't hear the details of any strategies any of them might've thought of. However, Izuku was visibly worn down from assembling Yuei's clans and traveling such a distance in the same day. Similarly, Uraraka's state of mind had been filed down from days of trying to get Reverse home with little success. Top that off with Katsuki's insufferable attitude when pointing out flaws in their plans, and the three soon decided that they needed to rest and stabilize their heads before making an attack strategy.

Therefore, they trudged downstairs and turned into the room of scrolls, where Uraraka called out some people to alert them that she was going to sleep for a while.

Then her attention was back on the two men from Yuei, and she told them to head back to Tokoyami's place for the night, but Katsuki caught her watching for Deku's reaction when she suggested "maybe you two should share a room incase Bakugou's shoulder needs attention."

The nerd casually objected, saying that Scorcher could handle himself, and of course Katsuki agreed with that so he simply muttered a "damn right". However, while the woman left information with some other people from the council so that ideas could still be developed while they all recovered, the blonde and freckled duo returned to the lodge, and requested separate rooms (that happened to be adjacent).

Deku left him in his though, and he didn't question the bastard.

Back on his hammock, Bakugou waited until the occasional shuffle of feet from people going into their quarters ceased.

Then he waited more.

And as sure as anything, his door was eventually opened in the dead of night, closing quickly and quietly, but giving way to the sound of flustered footsteps.

A weight soon made the bedding dip and sway, but he welcomed Deku into his space and the two shared their warmth in the coolness of the underground.

"I got some salve and new bandages for you. Sit up for a second."

"This ain't that serious Deku, I'll change them later."

"Eri told me she nearly saw you get killed, but I didn't want her to think about it any more than she already does. How did you get away?"

"An idiot gave me a pistol on the way in, they're smaller guns, so I hid it until splitting paths with the kid." Bakugou answered while Deku passed him the medicine and cloth.

"Are you alright? When you mentioned Toga earlier your face looked pale…"

"She was insane. Don't worry about it."

"Were you two ever friends?"

"No."

"...was…. that your first time killing someone?"

"...No. Now, shut up about it asswipe before I punch your fucking lights out."

For a while, the little shit held his tongue, awkwardly alternating between watching him or looking away, as Bakugou spread the salve over his own wounds. There were times the blonde caught his hands inching forward since they wanted to give him their help, but were being scared away by the sharp glares he sent their owner. Although, the obedience only lasted until a curse escaped his lips at having to twist his arm to bandage the opposite side. Immediately those reluctant fingers were confident enough to grab the white cloth and bind it firmly around him.

This time he didn't protest.

There was no point in it with Deku's righteous complex.

So as the emperor in training focused on supporting his shoulder, a hushed whisper reached his ears."Thank you for everything you've done."

Katsuki turned his face up to the idiot's then.

Their eyes met like thousands of times before, but he found himself leaning towards Izuku in search of something to rest on. In response, green eyes went half lidded, expecting a peck or two, but he hadn't anticipated a phantom caressing his lips.

The blonde had never kissed him like this before.

Kacchan's free hand carefully trailed up his chest, traced the artery on his throat, and settled at his jaw. There, a thumb and finger captured his earlobe to rub against the soft skin in lazy glides.

Heartfelt and drawn out, his partner managed to coax a sigh out of him, and Izuku mourned the momentary loss when Katsuki shifted back to pull him down at his side.

Each press of their lips was slow, and so abnormally gentle that Midoriya found himself pulling his lover closer. Their respective walls down, and open for the other to reside in. So when the couple parted, Bakugou nuzzled against his hair and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to dream about that bitch's grin after I shot her." He dryly whispered.

"I'm sorry, if we were back home there's a forewoman who could've helped you."

"Like I need it."

"Wouldn't hurt. Her skin gives off a scent that makes people sleep soundly. As a kid she used to help the empress that came before my mentor."

"Sounds like a useless power."

"No, she's a vicious fighter, we call her Midnight because that's when she likes to take out hunting parties."

"Hmm, you ever go?"

"No, I wasn't much of a hunter…. preferred training in combat. She used to knock me out if I was winning." He yawned in reply.

The two chattered for a little longer about Midnight's gift before they simultaneously went wide eyed.

Sleep be damned.

Within minutes the two were scrambling down the ramps of Talon's inns and disturbing every single room they passed for good measure. Bakugou was hot on Midoriya's heels as he jogged the well known roads to Uraraka's home. Not even bothering to greet the watchmen on her roof, Izuku strode into her house and maneuvered through the curtains keeping her room free of light.

"Uraraka! Wake up!"

She was on her feet like a whip, ready to strike down an intruder, but the alarm in her gaze was replaced with confusion at the sight of them. That was until they brought up Midnight however, and the same idea wormed into her head.

Then the _three_ of them were then barreling down the roads until they reached the chamber of the war council.

Adrenaline flooded their systems as the debating began.

"How can we even get Midnight into their tribe? They'll shoot her before she gets halfway through the field." One woman snapped.

"She could go with the Dreammaker though, the illusion would hide them until they were inside."

"Camie's gift won't work for that much time. We need another way to get her in, and she has to go alone because any partner she takes will get put under too."

Bakugou observed them all call out across the table and was surprised when even Deku shouted "If Redpalm goes then she can disperse the air!"

"But how are they even going to _get in_ Izuku?" Uraraka reiterated.

"Mirio could go as a scout or something!"

An older man with crested blonde hair then said "He can't go alone, someone has to watch his back so he has a spot to come back to."

Back and forth strategies flew across the chamber, and from Katsuki's understanding the main concern was that Midnights gift would affect her allies along with the targets. So he asked "Does her shit knock out animals too?"

"No but she can't just ride a panther into their tribe, can she?" Uraraka scoffed.

"They could distract the colony though dipshit! Those guys are scared out of their fucking minds over this jungle."

"Even if we sent her in with a group of tigers Kac-Scorcher, a couple of shots from those iron balls would end it."

"It's best if we do this quietly." A hooded man affirmed.

"Well, if we could make a deal with the thunderbirds…. things would be different." An older woman murmured.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"The fuck? I thought you guys didn't have any birds left because of the smoke."

"Thunderbirds aren't so…. delicate. Just to give you an idea, they're about the size of your ships." Deku mumbled.

"I've seen them. That Sound Chief or whatever was riding one when you called your warriors at Yuei, right? So we take the overgrown parrot and get above the colony. What's the problem? You guys make deals with fucking gators."

"They're not like other animals." -Uraraka clarified- "They'll kill you on sight if they can, and their voices can disrupt the way we use our gifts. Izuku for example tried making a deal once to cross a trench, and they broke his focus until he couldn't use his arms. Jirou was able to bond with a baby since she saved it after a storm knocked it into the canopy and tangled it in vines."

"Well, I'll find a way to make the deal then."

"You don't know what you're-"

"I think it's a good idea." -The brown eyed woman smiled- "He learned to fight without the spirits after-all….Don't look at me like that Izuku, I'll go with him in case he needs help. But if he makes it, then Dreammaker can hide them in the sky for the time it'll take to land and put the tribe to sleep."

"And if he doesn't? His shoulder's injured, they'll tear off his arm once they realize that, and finish you both off."

"What other options do you see?"

"There's Hawks…"

"That's three clans you'd have to track down and come back to in a day. And again, Hawks isn't immune to her gift either."

"His feathers can carry Midnight though. And I can make that trip just fine."

"You can't carry more than two people when you're jumping into the messenger tunnels. So that'd be two trips depending on who we need here immediately. How do you expect to fight if you're strength is depleted?"

"The whole point of this plan is to avoid fighting." A council woman defended.

"Prepare for the worst." -Uraraka retaliated simply- "Izuku, bring Hawks if you want since he'll be helpful regardless, but the thunderbirds are ideal. Even if Hawks carries her, she'll be out in the open sky. If Bakugou and I secure a deal though, then those men will just think an animal is passing over head."

"How are you two going to forge a deal? Even if you do manage to make an exchange they don't listen."

"Let me worry about it." Katsuki growled.

For several minutes more, plans were created and tossed, and this time, when Uraraka, Izuku, or Katsuki tried shooting something down, the council members would work around it and make stronger strategies.

Eventually, their plan was developed:

Have Midnight knock out anyone on guard by misting them from above then dropping down to take anyone else she could, while Camie the Dreammaker cast the illusion of a calm sky to conceal her. Then on Mandalay's signal Kendo of the Redpalm would land too and disperse the air while taking out any enemies still conscious with back up from Mirio. During this time, the rest of their party would go through the colony and confiscate every weapon in sight while binding all the foreigners together and blindfolding them to help prevent escape attempts. Katsuki would then wait for the supply ship, hijack it with Izuku's help, and they'd send the colony packing.

If they didn't manage to get a thunderbird on board, then they'd have no other option but to bring Hawks as well as a diversion. Katsuki told them the best distraction would be to cross the field with a white banner, it symbolized their defeat, and would provoke the colony to think about what to do with them before acting. Then their sleep inducer would have to be carried in from the opposite direction to minimize the chance of her being spotted too early.

With their plans laid out, they returned to their rooms to rest in preparation. Izuku and Katsuki would both leave at dawn. The future emperor would have to go back to track down Midnight and RedPalm, then return here, to go back again and find Mirio and Hawks...an six hour use of his quirk if he wanted to keep the advantage of surprise for their parties. Similarly, Katsuki would have to leave with Uraraka to win them over some fucking birds.

So that night the two men shared their bed for the first time, with their backs pressed together and their feet tangled. When it was time, Talon rapped on their door and startled them back awake.

"Scorcher, Cloud Walker is summoning you. See if you can wake up Midoriya before you go, he didn't answer me."

"I'll get him up. Be out in a second, so tell round face to calm the hell down."

Izuku propped himself up on an elbow and yawned at their wake up call, while the blonde let himself fall back against the hammock before lazily rolling out of it.

Much to his surprise, his shoulder was halfway healed.

"Deku, what was in that salve?"

"Recovery's saliva. The elder who named you has a gift for accelerating healing. She makes medicine, with my mom sometimes, and sends it to cities or clans once a year after she's stocked enough. I got it from a friend after I left you here."

The blonde hummed while putting on the clothing given to him during his ceremony. When he turned around Izuku was watching him in silence.

"Like what you see?" He snorted.

"...Be careful today, Kacchan."

"What's with you? You think some stupid parakeet's gonna do me in?"

"Uraraka doesn't trust you. She'll help you if you need it, but you'll have to prove yourself to her to get her respect. I think that's why she wanted to go with you…. she won't do anything until it's a life or death situation."

"I don't give a damn if she trusts me or not." – Katsuki said while securing the black scarves around his hips – "But I'm bringing one of those birds back with me if I have to tie it by the beak. She can kiss my ass. You though, don't overdo it. Bring whoever you think we need but don't go trying to fly all day. I remember that one time your foot broke when you were using your power too much."

"I only break a bone when I'm not focusing right, but I'll be back here a little after sun high. Don't go into any nests without a plan. Grab something to block your ears with before you go too."

"I'll be fine shit stain. You guys'll have a fucking army of these shitty birds by the time I'm through."

The two men bickered on their way to the entrance tunnels, only pausing to stagger their descent down Talon's stairs. Once they were reunited again though, Izuku traded some seeds for a bit of cotton, and gave it to the blonde with a hard look. Afterwards Bakugou kicked him behind the knees for it, and went on his way to see round face.

Izuku sent a few choice words in his direction then jogged off to leave as well.

And while he'd sooner lose an arm than admit it, Bakugou turned around as Deku left, taking a final glance at his partner before squaring his shoulders and re-focusing.

He'd failed him once already, so today there could be no mistakes.

Uraraka was sitting at the mouth of a tunnel when he found her, sharpening a lance. Upon seeing him she smiled and forced a quick transfer before saying good morning and leading the way. They were quiet for a little, but then she tried to make small talk as if he couldn't hear the way she was probing him.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine."

"Your shoulder looks a lot better."

"Deku gave me shit for it."

"Do you have a plan to take these things on today?"

"Force an exchange and beat them until they agree."

"Hmm. Well if you need help just ask okay? It's better if they don't think there's a party against them."

Katsuki resisted the desire to curl his lip. She knew he'd die before asking for her fucking help, and if he did, he'd make sure to haunt her damn nightmares.

They eventually stopped their delightful little chat though in exchange for stealth. She led him through the fog by holding his hand, which disgusted both of them but not enough to risk separation.

Then Bakugou could hear it.

Where most birds had pleasant chirps, these had guttural rumbles deeper than a tiger's. Although the rhythmic noise gave them the impression that the bird was asleep.

He turned to round face after they'd taken cover behind a boulder. Her once bright smile was gone, replaced by tight lips and sharp eyes. Those brown orbs searched his face for a moment, then she gestured for him to go with a sweeping motion of her hands.

Grumbling to himself internally, he did.

With his back pressed to the stone, he crept around to see the animal he'd be dealing with.

When the gargantuan beast came into view, he realized with a curse that what Jirou had ridden was indeed a juvenile. At least in comparison to _this_ monster it was.

To his benefit, the bird was at rest, it's feathers were a dull lusterless grey, with its long neck and head fading into a deep black. The beak was a pristine white though, contrasting the surroundings and drawing in his eyes subconsciously.

Katsuki, having no plan to speak of, took measured, silent, steps forward, approaching bones of all kinds, and an immense pile of grass hollowed into a nest. The bird itself smelled like standing water and moss, an odor that penetrated his lungs the closer he got, but regardless, he put a hand over his nose and pressed forward.

 _I'm bringing you back with me. –_ He chanted to himself– _It's just another soul transfer._

Soundlessly stepping into the birds nest, he got down on all fours and approached the eerily clean beak in front of him. It almost seemed to glow in the fog, unnatural, and whiter than the bones it had obviously snapped to pieces. The damn thing even had teeth like those on fly traps.

Bakugou's resolve remained unbroken though, and when close enough, he carefully pressed his lips to the seam of the bird's mouth.

This transfer was slow, as if the spirits themselves didn't want to touch the creature, but the bonds started forming regardless. Katsuki felt sweat crawling on his neck, his body shook from trying to stay motionless, and his eyes burned from being held open so long, staring unwaveringly at the animal for signs of consciousness.

That sign came when the transfer was complete, and sent a heavy shockwave to both parties. The blonde forced himself not to fall backwards, and the bird's eyes shot open at the sensation.

Unconsciously, Bakugou slid his foot back half an inch before he could stop himself.

A ghastly pair of white eyes were locked on his body, questioning what he was, because surely no sensible creature would walk into a thunderbird's nest. Yet as the animal lifted it head with its long neck, realization settled in, and it opened its horrifying mouth.

Unlike the ghostly white on the outside, the interior was a gaping black.

Katsuki only heard half the screech the bird gave before his ears started ringing, effectively leaving him deaf on one side.

Then he ran.

There was nothing else he could do as that white beak sank into the ground again and again with the speed of lightning.

"Calm down for a second you dumbass!" He bellowed.

But the bird instead stood.

The joints in its wings were so strong that it was walking on them like a bat would've. On all fours, the demon then launched itself into the sky, flying high enough that Katsuki lost sight of it.

He searched the fog above with wide eyes, heart hammering under his ribs, and hands sweating profusely.

Then white flashed in the fallen clouds, and came down on him again.

He leapt to the side and rolled as the bird's beak imbedded itself where he'd been standing.

Standing like a vulture once it was free, it bobbed it's head sideways to track his movements better.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU FUCK!"

"You listen human." The animal squawked while rearing its head like a snake and taking a step forward.

When Bakugou dodged its lunge for a second time, it crowed "You're invading territory that doesn't belong to you. And you're so willing to challenge me that you haven't even tried to run away. You want to claim even more of this mountain?"

Not giving him the chance to answer, she hurled herself back into the sky, leaving him to listen to her taunts.

"I'll kill you quickly if you submit."

"Or maybe you want to try and flee?"

"How will you survive, child?"

Talons swiped at Katsuki from the sky, and they managed to graze his hair when he threw himself to the ground. But his rage was building up with every mindless taunt and each time he had to evade.

When the bird landed again he ran under its legs and shouted at her "I didn't come for a fucking challenge you giant bitch!"

"Stay still." She cawed in response.

"I need your goddamned help!"

With a peck that threw him forward from the force to the ground, she rumbled deep in her chest "I'd sooner die than serve you. You should've sought out another animal. Not one of our kind."

She flung herself up again, and Bakugou's blood boiled over. He couldn't negotiate while sprinting around like this, he needed to get out of range.

The blonde tried wiping the sweat from his palms on his wraps, but as the thunderbird descended once more with a vengeance, his hands erupted from the frustration and sent him rocketing over her head.

He panicked for a fraction of a second as she got under him with her mouth open, but instinct guided him and he lifted a hand to the side before letting off another eruption to shove himself sideways. As a result, he landed on the base of her neck when he fell with a hard thump.

The impact was nothing to her though, and he felt her chest rumble as she flew higher.

Above the fog.

Over the mountain top.

And even under the clouds where he could hardly get a breath of air.

"Fucking idiot" He grit out.

The thunderbird then let her dead weight plummet through the sky.

Through the roar of the wind, and the strength it took to keep a grip on her feathers, he nearly didn't hear her jagged laughter.

Tears involuntarily collected and flew up out of his eyes as the momentum of their fall increased. He swore and cussed the entire way down at the bird's inflated ego.

But he never released the death grip he had on the black feathers in his hands. If he pulled some out, he'd only bury his hand right back in and hold on harder.

Eventually she had to open her wings, but the cunt didn't slow the descent, she used the fall to fly faster and maneuvered through mountain tops in zig zags. She intentionally crashed into a peak in attempt to dislodge him, flew under a stone pass to try and scrape him off her neck, and even took them to the sea where she nose dived into the black waters.

Katsuki stayed where he was.

For half an hour she flew in all kinds of erratic patterns, but he kept his mind on Izuku. Closing his eyes he told himself he'd hold out no matter how long it would take.

 _Deku wouldn't let go. So I sure as fuck can't either._

His arms were in a chronic state of trembling, slowly being pushed to the point where they'd eventually go slack and let him plummet.

Yet when everything went still, he cracked his eyes open and glared at the bird.

They were on a cliff overlooking the mountain range covered in fog through a thick ring.

"That's enough." -The animal hissed- "Human, get off of me so we can talk."

"Get fucked. We can talk like this." he rasped, voice absolutely shot.

The bird ruffled its feathers in aggravation before settling down and roosting on the edge of the stone. "What is it then, that made you seek me out?"

"You've seen the people near the edge of the jungle, in the colony with a bunch of sharpened logs?"

"Yes, they've scared off half the prey in the area."

"They're going to try scaring off the mountain people too. Then they'll try taking over."

"Why would that matter to me?"

"Because they can kill you."

"Do you know how many humans I've swallowed, child? You're a fool to have come to me."

"You've never dealt with people like this. Two shots from a cannon and you'd be immobilized on the ground, a third, and you'd be killed as easily as anything else."

"What's a cannon?"

"It spits metal and fire fast enough to tear holes in your body. One hit to your head would leave you to get speared on the trees when you fell."

"If you know so much then why find me?"

"We need you to carry a woman over the colony so she can knock out the people below. It's a fast job, after that we'd send them back and you'll be free to do whatever the hell you normally do."

"You want nothing else?"

"If you can find one more bird to carry her partner. All you need to do is take a ten minute flight. No one will hurt you since you'll be hidden by another person's gift."

The bird rumbled pensively before saying "I'll help you if you agree to bring back the herds that've fled."

"That'll take time. The damage the colony's done won't disappear in a week."

"So have the mountain tribe share their animals with our flock until things return to the way they were."

"Deal. I'll personally bring you the body of any asshole who declines."

To his slight relief, the bird crooned in amusement "What is your name, angry human?"

"Bakugou."

The bird seemed to acknowledge him with more respect afterwards, and as it launched itself back into the air, it flew over the fog to show him where the herds of Okapi used to dwell. Their kind fed on everything from them, to hippos, crocs, and elephants whenever they could find them. The blonde made note of every animal so he could fulfill his end of the deal to these massive birds later on.

Once satisfied with each other, the thunderbird flew back to her nest, and Bakugou slid down her wing. She plucked out some feathers from above her breast and gave them to him as a symbol of their deal. In exchange he demonstrated his trust by pulling the debris from her hectic flying out of her teeth. Even when she opened her mouth to intimidate him, he continued working to pull out kelp and rocks from between the swords lining her beak.

Uraraka watched the entire exchange with cold sweat, and when the bird bowed her head to the blonde, he gruffly returned the gesture as well. Then she took off again, leaving the foreigner exhausted and lightheaded as he wobbled back to to the war chief.

"Two birds. But they want to share the animals you've got stocked up in the mountain until the herds come back to where they're supposed to be."

The leader considered him for a moment, until a genuine smile spread over her lips.

"That's unfair considering their job is so easy, but I'm impressed you managed to negotiate anything to begin with. Maybe they'll be easier to work with from now on."

Bakugou ignored her smile, and started walking. When she sped up to stay beside him, she murmured "I didn't know you had a gift."

"I didn't know you could talk to me without faking a damn smile."

"Could you blame me? After everything your tribesmen have been doing? I'm sure Izuku let you know I didn't trust you, but don't act like you were ready to put your life in my hands either."

"Doesn't matter to me. It's just fucking annoying to have to hear you force a conversation. Shut up unless there's something you actually need to say."

"Your control over your power is terrible."

"Got it yesterday morning princess, so I'd say it's pretty damn good."

The brunette smiled wider at his response, then put her hand on his chest.

And like that he was floating.

"It isn't enough that I had to fly around on that fucker's neck for you?" He snarled as his body turned upside down.

"Consider this my apology" –she responded while pulling him along by his scarves– "You'll hurt our parties if you don't use every weapon you can, so I'm going to train with you."

"I don't need training from _your_ dumbass."

"Get yourself down then."

Once the woman let go of his clothes, he began floating higher. After the things he'd done today, he wasn't in the mood for her bullshit.

One blast was all it took and he was on the ground again, albeit face up, but still.

And as one could predict, a cycle formed.

He'd float up, come down with an explosion, then float again when he couldn't ground himself.

Uraraka kept him like this until his rage increased the size of each explosion and kept him down longer. He started landing on his feet each time too.

For almost an hour she did it, and when he was so far gone in anger that his hands were perpetually sparking, she released him.

Immediately a blonde blur thumped on hands and feet into the soil, then attacked her, punching, kicking, burning… doing everything possible to land a hit on her. Each time she could, she'd send him up again and drop him to pretend she was trying to knock him out.

His blows were all blocked, but then again, so were hers.

That was until he lifted his hand and blasted her off a ledge. She scrambled to make herself float, but when she pushed herself up, he was waiting and sent a flurry of small eruptions at her.

Launched back into open air, with nothing to propel herself, she let go and plummeted. Before hitting the ground she reactivated her power and kicked herself up. This time using the smoke and fog to hide, she waited, and drifted over the area where she assumed Bakugou was to get behind him.

When she let gravity take her, she was alone.

The woman looked around, and listened, but soon enough something slammed into her from over her head and pinned her wrists down. Katsuki wedged his knees painfully into the back of her calves, then waited until she stopped struggling.

"You done fucking around yet?"

"Say what you want, but you've already got better control over yourself. When you went up to get on the thunderbird I thought for sure it was going to eat you."

Bakugou kicked dirt onto her back when she moved to stand, but she just tossed some at his stomach in retaliation.

He was exhausted; she was all fucking smiles.

Genuine though, and they walked silently back into the city of fog where she led him to a hot spring saying he deserved to rest. He shook his head at the suggestion, instead asking her what they needed to prepare for the battle. So in turn, she gave him Mandalay's location.

"If you need more help ask people for directions, and when you find her, talk about the plan. She needs to prepare, so help her if she asks. Then come find me again."

So it was.

Bakugou skipped the bath and set out to track down this Mandalay lady. Upon meeting her, he learned of her telepathic talents and gave her his help in preparing back-up weapons. The work was pretty quick, so when they finished, she showed him the way back to Cloud Walker's council and the war chief informed him that she heard the mountains being battered.

He remained unfazed at the news, since Izuku had done the same whenever she dropped bait to see what kind of relationship they had, but at his lack of response she actively sent him to intercept Deku and help him with the new additions for the first wave.

Bakugou casually walked the entire way, resisting the urge to jog up and waiting to see when his upcoming emperor would crash into the messenger entrance. As a result, Izuku was already treading between two people when they crossed paths. Green eyes brightened at the sight of him, but that was the only sign the freckled man gave of his relief.

A well endowed woman was currently on his left, and a beady eyed man on his right.

"Mirio, you already saw him at the ceremony, but Midnight, this is Scorcher. Our envoy for the foreigners." Midoriya introduced.

The underdressed hunter nodded in greeting with a flat expression while Mirio came up and crossed his chest with a fist to show happy respects.

As the four made their way to the council where Izuku's other two pick-ups currently were, the blonde took a side glance at his partner discretely and let his eyes quickly sweep him up and down.

His legs were bruised reddish purple, and his left eye had a bloody spot that told of a popped vessel.

Still the blonde said nothing, since Izuku had decided to make their relationship seem like a professional one. Whether that was for the benefit of their cities or not, Bakugou didn't care, he understood the concept of obligation very well. So he kept his face forwards as the natives tried repeatedly to make small talk.

To his pleasure though, when they reunited with round face and the other members of the council, Deku took the seat beside him.

There the group reported updates to the plan, such as how Bakugou had indeed been successful in his negotiations with the thunderbirds, as well as the fact that Hawks was out of commision on behalf of an expedition towards the marshes of the southeast, where intruders were said to be in Stain's domain. Now the strategy depended on six people setting up the entrance for the rest of the party.

One of these individuals was Hagakure the Stalker, she'd volunteered to help after learning Izuku had originally sought out Hawks for stealth. Along with Mandalay, Dreammaker, and Mirio, she would be the first to leave at night when the attack was supposed to be deployed. Once the four were in position, the telepath would signal to Midnight and Kendou the RedPalm. After the gas had been cleared, she'd call out for Mirio and the others to join in clearing the rest of the colony.

They all went over these tactics until they could recite the stages in their dreams. Only when their objective was completely cemented did everyone file out of the room in search of their prefered weapons, medicines, and most importantly, to rest.

Katsuki was practically dragged by Uraraka back to where the hotsprings were, leaving Deku to follow with an amused smirk. Their trio went into the tented building splitting the pools, and he was thankfully alone with Deku when they stripped and sank into the warm mineral waters. They both knew round face was listening for them, so they stayed silent as they washed each other.

Midoriya was tempted to pull Kacchan in for a kiss when he was scrubbing his back tenderly, but he resisted and made small talk with Uraraka over the wall instead…

After what felt like hours for the blonde, they at last found their way back in Talon's inn where they each crumbled onto their hammocks.

Like the night before, the couple waited for the silence of moon high, and when they were certain their secret was safe, Izuku snuck into Bakugou's room and slid into his bedding.

Tensions were high throughout the city of fog, and their temporary room was not an exception. So the two massaged salve into one another's skin, then lied down so their bodies could swap warmth freely.

Tomorrow they'd both be sleepless.

Plan or not, anything could go wrong, so they held onto each other tighter, grounding themselves and bracing for the conflict that would soon greet them.

Bakugou was accustomed to the feeling of not knowing whether his future would be bleak or bright. However, sensing the nerves radiating off of the usually upbeat Deku, he was filled with the urge to make the idiot think about something else. So he forced a conversation out of his ass since talking seemed to relax Midoriya when he had too much on his mind.

"Hey Deku, I don't care about this or anything, but why do you act like we're barely friends in front of other people?"

 _Great choice. No better way to fucking wind down than to talk about this._

"Ah, sorry Kacchan. It's just that my mentor was always alone when he was defending Yuei; we've all come to see that as a standard, y'know? If people were to find out about how you and I are then they might think you distract me."

"You've literally bust your ass to keep everyone safe…. But if things are like that, then what's going to happen when you turn into a shitty emperor?"

"We don't have to think about that now, it'll probably be a while until I earn my own title."

"..."

"... be lying if I said I hadn't thought about this a lot already though."

"Got something in mind?"

"I...I was thinking about anointing you as my Seeker." —Izuku admitted — "You'd carry messages to secret figures, act as a personal guard and advisor, as well as perform jobs that I can't trust to anyone else. But that's only if you wanted to I don't want you to feel like a servant or anything like thatandeventhoughit'sthehighestrankingjobanyonecouldhaveIknowyouprobablydon'thavesomethinglikethatwhereyou' -hphh"

"I can handle any stinking job you toss my way asshole." Katsuki muttered before withdrawing his hand.

"It would take years to train you, and if something were to happen to me, at any time… if my apprentice wasn't ready... Then you'd be the one who'd help them carry the city Kacchan."

The two shared in silence for a moment, listening to the muted howls of the wind above the mountain. Then Bakugou grumbled "Like I'd let anything happen to your dumbass."

The green eyed man smiled before putting a hand in his hair and murmuring "Let's wait awhile before giving you that title... If you still want it, then I'll make the contract with you."

Katsuki nodded in response, and when it dawned on them how close their faces were, they somehow found their lips touching.

Izuku kept the kiss slow, making it last, then they parted and continued whispering to one another about the way their days unfolded. Katsuki was practically glowing when the native stared dumbfounded at the fact that he'd ridden a willing thunderbird after the crafting of their deal, as well as the fact that the bird let him groom it.

The blonde soaked up every praise thrown his way like a flamboyant sponge, more than happy to bask in Midoriya's adoring stare.

On the flipside, as Izuku explained that he'd nearly dropped Hagakure when he imagined seeing a thunderbird corkscrew above their heads, and almost busted his legs trying to catch her again, Bakugou chastised him heavily for his clumsiness. Izuku had no qualms about the way the blonde shook his shoulders and insulted him though. The worry was easy to hear under the harsh layers of curses and growling. Besides, once he'd finished telling Bakugou the whole story, he was pleased by the hand that anchored itself in his curls and rubbed at his scalp.

Their touches from then on were slow and attentive, the native was gruffly massaged and cared for first, before he returned the favor to his foreign counterpart who awkwardly allowed himself to get his skin rolled and stroked affectionately.

They stayed up as long as they could to let the bliss carry on just a little more, but their ministrations and whispers lulled them to sleep.

So each man closed his eyes to the final image of his lover lying peacefully at his side.

Deep slumber kept both submerged until after sunhigh, where Bakugou was surprisingly the first to stir.

Izuku had wound up underneath him somehow, and he had effectively drooled over scarred chest, but he wiped it off with a loose scarf and laid his head back down.

When Deku finally woke up, they took their time getting dressed in companionable silence; Midoriya even fashioned the feathers Bakugou had received into a shoulder plate to represent his talent among the warriors they'd be with tonight.

Once they were clothed and outside of the inn, their focus was back in full force, and they helped Cloud Walker rally up the combat team.

Tonight there would be no rest, but Izuku promised himself, that the next time he fell asleep, it would again be with Kacchan in his arms.

Soon enough, it was time to go, and two thunderbirds were already perched above the mouths of the burrow where their war party walked through.

Katsuki was the one who performed the exchange with one on behalf of the city, then Midnight and Kendou were allowed to mount them.

Finally, on Uraraka's signal, they moved.

The birds stayed put while Mirio, Hagakure and Camie stayed at the forefront of the group that had been assembled.

Uraraka and Izuku led the fighting class into the jungle and circled the border of the colony with everyone taking silent steps. Once they were as close as they could be without compromising their cover, the scouting team got into their positions at the eastern side of the colony.

Everyone was still, listening to Mandalay's telepathic whispers with tensed spines and weapons equipped.

 _The east and south borders are clear…._

 _So is the north…._

 _Only the western entrance has a sentry. No patrols._

Katsuki was calm as she spoke, unable to understand since she was out of the soul bond's range, but waiting with closed eyes as he tuned into the natural sounds of the jungle.

 _Stalker is walking past the watchman._

Minutes ticked by.

And some more.

 _She's back. Watchman's at the front, there are eight people sitting around a fire. All with guns. Others are in their shelters._

Izuku internalized each word the older woman murmured, and when the time came, they all heard the command _Bring the Thunderbirds._

The flight was a short one.

Midnight held on and eyed the massive animal flying above her to protect RedPalm from the gas she'd be releasing soon. Mandalay's voice chimed in her head as her friend said _DreamMaker is starting to form the sky cover. Midnight, whenever you're ready._

With blue eyes arching from the desire to subdue her opposition, Nemuri let the bird fly as low as it could before she slid down its back and dropped with trained silence onto the roof of some building. A smile spread over her lips as she activated her gifts and hopped from roof to roof until she found a way to safely hit the ground again. Then she stuck to the shadows, darting behind crates, weapon racks, and other objects as her poisons filled the air.

The first body dropped, and she ran faster, using the advantage of having her opponents distracted to whiz past them and let them breathe her scent from a closer range.

The second went down, as did another by the fires, so she ran up to the watchman and covered his mouth. Despite the struggle, his eyes rolled back within a minute as he lost consciousness. Other people had her in their sights now, but they were all stupefied and slow on the ground. Therefore she walked with long, relaxed strides as their eyes all fluttered shut.

Her next objectives were those that were hiding indoors.

Thanks to Bakugou, she'd been tipped in on the concept of chimneys, and that was what she used to gas all the remaining homes.

By the time they'd all been polluted by her gift, the moon was halfway in the sky.

So she darted back to the entrance where Mirio was supposedly keeping an eye out from the distance.

Sure enough the next command resonated through her mind shortly afterwards.

 _RedPalm. Hold your breath and land._

Unlike Midnight, Kendou's bird was able to land on the ground, batting it's wings to help her clear the air downwind from where her allies were hidden.

Predictably, the colonists that were still conscious all rushed out like termites at the animals deafening wingbeats.

When the air was no longer pink, she raised her voice and shouted "CLEAR!"

Two swarms developed in an instant, roughly about twenty colonists were frantically preparing cannons and firing off their guns, while the party of thirty eight natives rushed into the square of the settlement.

Mirio launched in and out of the ground to disarm those who were assembling fire spitters and heavier styled weapons. Izuku was zipping by everyone, landing soft punches that would knock out the stragglers.

Uraraka lifted artillery out of range.

Thunderthroat shouted out battle cries that left anyone he targeted in shock from the volume, and other members of the fog city finished knocking out those left with bleeding ears and mass confusion.

DreamMaker huffed out illusions left and right to clear openings for her people, and Bakugou was sprinting around in search of Shiragaki.

He wasn't among the colonists that had been left sleeping on the ground. Nor was he anywhere in the current fray.

 _That shriveled bastard is hiding somewhere_.

If that pale piece of shit managed to escape and lie to the other colonies, there was nothing Bakugou would be able to say to defend the innocence of his new allies.

The last place he had to look were the dungeons.

Everyone was too occupied for him to ask someone to watch his back, but in any case, he knew he could beat Shiragaki if things came down to it.

So with that thought, he braced his shoulders and kicked down the door to the dank structure he'd infiltrated once before.

Next thing he knew a bullet grazed his neck. Leaving behind the furious red streak of a burn in its wake.

"Oh my, I didn't recognize you Bakugou." — The son of a bitch chuckled— "If Toga were here I'm sure she would've been able to figure it out before I'd pulled the trigger."

The blonde snarled curses as Shiragaki sank out of his line of sight and grew quiet.

If he wanted to get to him, then he'd have to step into the bloody serpent's pit blind….

….Or he could blow up the entire dungeon and let it cave in on the sorry fucker.

So he went with the faster choice and started laying eruptions on the building's foundation as if it were a layer of paint.

The commotion drew people's attention, but they had their hands full with the conscious soldiers who were still spewing bullets onto the field, trying to support Izuku as he blurred past them one by one while trying to simultaneously keep people from getting shot.

Within minutes though, the dungeon leaned to the left and crumbled down.

He knew Shiragaki was still alive.

Being the worm that he was, there was no doubt an emergency exit existed somewhere underground in the event of a loose cannon's fire or a savage attack.

Therefore, finding the crook took highest priority.

The natives had suffered minimal wounds, thankfully none of the cannons had been lit in time, but now the group split in half, with the first team binding and hooding the captured foreigners, while the second uprooted the entire place for the escaped threat.

Buildings were leveled in search of connections to the dungeon.

The prison was excavated as fast as possible to seek out any potential for bunkers or secret pockets….

Yet despite everyone's efforts, they didn't find a damn thing.

In the quietness of binding up the remaining colonists, imagine their surprise when a cannon ball tore through the wall of the colony and took off the chimney of a house.

Uraraka and Izuku were the first to rush towards the gaping hole, staring through it in silence.

Then the green eyed man turned to Katsuki with a tight frown.

"Looks like your general sent that letter…. You weren't kidding…."

Cloud Walker followed him up with a breathless laugh, unable to look away from the gap "Two days…. That's all it took for them to get here."

Bakugou didn't bother peering over the gap. He didn't need to, to know who was outside.

Instead he rolled his shoulders, then blasted the damn hole into another entrance.

Already, there were soldiers racing in their direction. Canons lined atop an inclination, and he could see the flags representing Aizawa and Hakamata from the torch lights illuminating the small army.

The blonde quickly turned back to the natives and shouted "Listen asholes, don't kill anyone. Disarm them, use tricks, whatever you need to do. Just buy me some time to get to my fucking generals."

Deku moved towards him with the intent to carry him and make a quick leap, but Bakugou told him he was the fastest one here, and needed to steal as many guns as he could.

The blonde was already running by the time Izuku could say anything back. He saw Iida's stupid armor and had to throw his body towards the left when some random marksman shot at him.

" **STOP YOU DUMBASSES!** " He bellowed at them.

The front line faltered on one side, letting him know the rest his team was probably there, but the others ignored him and ran forward. So he did the same, cussing out everyone and their mothers as he swiveled his body around the meat heads trying to trample him.

The shouts and swears coming from behind him alerted that contact had been made with the Fog dwellers. Izuku blurred past him shortly afterwards and stole the guns of everyone in his way. He couldn't keep the grin off his face at that, and when some random ass tried stabbing him, he blasted the entire cluster to the ground.

The triumph was short lived however when he heard the second canon shot.

He could make out Izuku shouting some guy's name, but he couldn't afford to turn around. If he didnt scale the cannon line, then he wouldn't be able to tell the generals that this was a mistake.

Thrums of blood were pounding in his ears.

Sweat was coating him to show the world that he held more heat in his body than a damn sun.

And when he picked up the third burst of a cannon, along with a howl that sounded like Deku's, his palms lit up in a way that launched him forward.

Like when he was with Uraraka, he turned his hands towards the ground.

Then he flew.

And took a club to the chest when a soldier fucking boomeranged it into his rib cage.

With the air knocked out of his lungs, he fell back on the ground and scrambled to his feet.

The formation was changing into a shield wall.

There would be no going through, so flight was the only option.

Someone smashed the butt of a bayonet into his skull as he sparked his hands in preparation to gain air again. Katsuki looked behind him briefly as he dodged the next attack aimed at him, and he saw that the natives were all retreating to the sides of the clearing where the tree lines were.

Before he could even question it, Izuku's battle cry resounded through the night, and an air wave struck down every person in range.

Another blast of wind took out the cannons and archers. Katsuki himself was flung backwards as Deku let off concentrated bursts of energy.

Despite this however, a new grin worked itself onto his face, and he jumped onto some man's shoulders before leaping higher and setting off his palms.

The blonde then rocketed over the frozen expressions of his teammates and the other soldiers tumbling through the field. When Izuku flicked another one of his fingers though, Katsuki was above his range and shot past him too.

Midoriya halted the second their Scorcher had reached the entrance of his generals' space to sprint into the scrambled army and collect any weapon he could. Bakugou caught sight of Round Face leading everyone back into the fight, but he turned his attention forward again, hearing his recruiters arguing inside.

Bakugou damn near tore the tent down with the aggressive manner he pulled the flap back to reveal his leaders. They paused their conversation over a parchment and both looked him up and down with surprise. Hakamata didn't recognize him as quickly as Aizawa did, but when he came around, the first question that sprung from his lips was "Did you lose your mind Bakugou?"

Katsuki wanted to punch him.

"Call these assholes off." He grit through his teeth.

"You need to fix that head of yours kid. Didn't you just help savages plunder Shiragaki's colony? I should have you sent back for incarceration."

"I helped fucking _savages_ take back their damn territory. That piece of shit you put in charge wanted to overrun their city and abandon you to do whatever the hell he wanted."

Aizawa interjected at that point by sighing "Your problem, Bakugou, is that you don't have proof. What do you want us to think?"

"He's done this before! If you want proof look everywhere around you. There are cannon shots everywhere from before you bastards got here. Plenty of savages have gunshot wounds and I-"

" _You_ still have no evidence. You're dressed like a hostile, helped them take out one of our colonies, and lead their frontline into ours. Everyone knows that much because we saw it. How do we know the cannon damage wasn't from self defense? Even if you're telling the truth, the natives could've lied to you after a bad negotiation."

"My ass was sent to rescue a little girl Shiragaki had kidnapped. They weren't negotiating shit. _I_ saw her tied up and he struck her when she didn't talk. You wanna fucking tell me that's "diplomatic"? The savages haven't killed anyone, all colonists are tied up and asleep in the square. Just call off the fucking militia so we can talk this out with their leaders too!"

There was something Aizawa could use.

A headcount of live colonists to show that the infiltration goal was for capture and negotiation, not termination.

The general didn't show his satisfaction at the younger man's argument, but he walked out with a bugle horn and blew the signal for retreat. When his men turned to face him he held up his hand to gesture a temporary cease fire.

Confoundment spread through the troops like a shock wave, leaving them paralyzed in front of natives who stopped moving as soon as their opponents did. Weapons were lowered once the foreigners realized they weren't _actually_ getting attacked, and people stared awkwardly at one another, unsure of what to do next.

Back in the tent, Hakamata had claimed a seat in front of Bakugou and exhaled "I taught you everything I did so you could grow into a proud voyager. As bad as your attitude was at the start, I never thought you'd turn on us."

"I'm just keeping everyone's ass in check since you weren't. These guys were fighting to keep their city safe, only reason we came here was to find gold and set up a colony. If they feel like we're threatening their shit, they'll keep fighting, and we can't make it here if they want us dead."

"They're like that because they don't know about anything better. We would've integrated everyone willing into our society and made them more civil."

"Great fuckin idea, let's give them guns and send them out to pillage other natives for money too. They'll all spread the holy word with their bullets."

"Not everyone in our ranks is a ill mannered killer Bakugou! No one wants to wipe out the native populations, but we have different goals... even if we don't want to fight, we have to make them think we're not worth the trouble of starting a war with, get it?"

"Lining up canons isn't a god damn intimidation tactic if they're actually lit! I don't give two shits that you're one of the head colonels of our sector, it wasn't in the fucking job description to murder non-hostiles, and that's exactly what Shiragaki had in mind when he wanted to hire me."

"No one said anything about murder. You were hired to defend your expedition team while looking for ores, that's it. Then you got lucky and formed an alliance. Shiragaki wanted you to do the same for him…...I never thought... you'd turn that down. Weren't you excited to take out the man that forced the prototype colony to evacuate? You knew what that would do for your social class, how much power it would've given you. Didn't you realize that was your ticket to live among nobility? You wanted freedom from your contract more than anything."

"That was before I figured out the savages didn't actually do anything, and your pussy colonists got scared off by one guy's stinkin voice. I don't need to kill someone and become some overdressed ass when I could do what I want and still get away from the colony's bullshit."

"People don't get scared off by just any voice. Whatever happened it was intentional to make our people leave. You really think they would simply take an outsider like you? That they're not using you?"

"Those _savages_ aren't like the rats back home. Deals mean everything to them. There aren't any fancy words to fucking twist when they make promises. Yeah they scared the first colonists off, same reason our militia is flipping shit outside. They knew we were a threat, but they didn't want us to think they were fair game to overtake. So they tricked people into leaving rather than starting a turf war."

"What the hell do you propose then kid? Just up and leave so _they_ can have peace of mind? Start over before winter hits us?"

"It's hot as hell in this jungle. Winter is going to be a fucking blessing. I want you to treat the native territories the same way you would another country's boundary. They're willing to trade. This doesn't have to be a war."

"After everything we've done to settle…."

"No, after everything _I've_ done to settle. All of you were pretty comfortable ignoring their asses while I was out there doing the dirty work to find out how to live off this damn jungle. So take the reserves and get going."

"That won't be necessary." Aizawa interrupted while walking back into the tent.

Surprisingly Deku was on his heels.

The green haired man breathed something incomprehensible when he saw Katsuki and visibly relaxed his shoulders just the slightest bit, then he turned his attention back to the generals and spoke.

When the words came out alien to the two older men and Katsuki, he gestured to the blonde, stepped right up, and planted a kiss on him.

The colonial authorities raised their eyebrows at the display.

Hakamata was the first to scorn "This is why you took their side? You're…"

"Shut the hell up. This is how they talk to people with different languages." Bakugou snapped back.

"Excuse the gesture. I understand that your people don't have the same custom, so that probably looked strange. My name is Midoriya Izuku. I'm here on behalf of Yuei to discuss one of your colony's actions towards our allies."

Stunned and cautious, the two older men motioned for Deku to keep talking, and Katsuki internally nudged him to as well when he tossed a glance his way.

"I learned that the man responsible for this conflict is named Shiragaki, right? We don't mean to start a war, but he'd been attacking our people for some time now, then kidnapped one of our children and tried manipulating her into letting him trespass on our city. So we took counter measures before he could do any more damage. The majority of your people were left unharmed tonight, we were simply going to send them to you on the ship that travels between your colonies. I ask that you please pull back from this area. There's been enough fighting."

"Are you a Chief Midoriya?"

"No, but I will be the future emperor of Yuei. I have the authority to make diplomatic relationships if you'd allow me to do so."

There was a beat of silence, and Katsuki's chest inflated at the vocabulary Izuku had picked up to appeal to the colonials. _Fucking nerd_ he thought to himself with amusement.

"Very well." -Hakamata breathed after studying the eloquent savage - "What do you think about all this Aizawa?"

"Shiragaki never turned up a profit, and the colony is in shambles by what I can see. There's no point in trying to rebuild, but do you intend to leave things like that without a consequence Midoriya?"

Katsuki downright had to hide his grin as the freckled bastard stood taller against intimidation in the words directed at him. Izuku responded politely that "Our territory was ravaged for several months on your behalf. I don't feel inclined to repay you for the damage your colony took. However, you are free to take any supplies from it as you see fit, we won't steal any of your resources."

The dark haired general pressed again "You expect us to put this behind us without compensation?"

"There's nothing to compensate for when our people were being wounded without provocation. An action we did not return. I'm asking that you retreat from this area and settle somewhere further north."

"What about our other colonies? Do you think we can just make people relocate like nothing?"

"The cliffside and southern colonies can stay. We've never had any conflict with them, and Kac-Katsuki vouched for your people as well."

"More people are coming." Aizawa stated.

"If they're direct family of those in the pre-existing colonies, that's fine, but any foreigners that are totally new should make a new colony beyond these mountain ranges, that way we can use them as a boundary."

"This all sounds good and fine. But Shiragaki acted without our knowledge. If you're telling the truth, we need something to support your case should we need to explain a truce to our king."

"I'll summon our war chief then, she will lead you both to our recovery wing… and graves. Inspect the bodies if you must. However, I ask that you two go alone, and since I understand you view us as an enemy, have me detained as collateral until your return."

"What evidence do you have of your standing as Emperor?"

"This necklace. If you're still feeling unsure, then hold it up when my people see you. They'll view it as a surrender and let you pass."

Silence returned to the tent as the men looked at their options. War would be costly to both, and the end goal was to establish trade partners anyway, so if a truce was struck it would be ideal…

Aizawa turned to Katsuki after exchanging words with Hakamata.

"Midoriya has your trust, Bakugou?"

He simply gave a nod and a glare.

"Then you'll be detained with him."

Hakamata then stood and took both the younger men's shoulders "Both of you, take us to the colony, we're chaining you up along with the people you captured. If this is a lie, then Katsuki can explain what'll happen to you."

Izuku could feel Kacchan's boiling sweat whenever their hands brushed, but the Scorcher said nothing and acquiesced, so he followed suit. While they walked, he recognized some of Katsuki's old teammates looking concerned, as well as caught a glimpse of Uraraka speaking to a man covered head to toe in metal. He called for her, as well as Thunderthroat, then the next thing he knew, he was hooded and chained up, with nothing but jungle sounds to keep him company.

Hours went by.

He didn't so much as murmur for Katsuki.

The blonde didn't reach out either.

They simply sat, and felt the heat of the sun as it rose through the sky.

When their eyes were uncovered, the sky was already blue, but the moon was still present.

A truce was established under seven conditions.

Katsuki would be spared the legal charge of Toga's execution. But as punishment for not reporting it, he'd take on the job: Minister of Foreign exchange. If _any_ colony summoned him, he could not refuse without evidence of an emergency.

Should Shiragaki be located, he was to be turned in to Hakamata for trial. If he was turned in dead, the treaty would dissolve.

The colonists would never trespass upon a native city without clearance.

Trade would be established between Yuei and the cliffside colony as a trial, and if things succeeded, then the other cities and colonists would be free to do the same.

Territory boundaries were not subject to change after being decided. If any settlement needed to expand, then another official congregation would need to be arranged.

The colonies, even within their boundaries were forbidden from stripping the land of anything. From here on out construction materials were limited to bamboo, stone, and cement.

Gold excavation was permitted in rivers, but any mining had to be done on a small scale. If anyone was caught hollowing out caves and killing animals for anything other than food, the treaty would dissolve.

After that, there wasn't much else to tell. People returned to their homes, and for weeks, Katsuki and Uraraka both disappeared to hunt down Shiragaki with the help of any animal they could strike a deal with, leaving Izuku to guide the fog dwellers and prove himself as a capable leader.

But the Sanguine Tiger was never found.

They only hoped he really had been crushed under the weight of his dungeon.

When the blonde and brunette returned to their freckled friend, they all indulged in a night to rest, then Izuku and Katsuki took their time to get back to Yuei.

It shouldn't come as a surprise that they were spied on by every flock, hive, and pack along the way.

Since when they returned, and tried paddling back to the center temple, Kouta used his gift to pull them onto the ceremonial island.

Katsuki earned a new title, as the FireBird of Yuei.

And more importantly, Izuku earned one as well.

Pale green flames and white embers wanted to swallow Midoriya as they made a vortex around his body. Gusts of wind kicked up to the point that people had to hold down their clothes to preserve modesty, and Toshinori couldn't restrain his grin at his apprentice's flustered stumbles as he was pulled closer to the pit. Unlike with Bakugou, Recovery had a mischievous tilt of her lips when she stained Izuku's forehead with soot and said "Welcome back Cyclone."

Toshinori walked up as well, and surprised the entire city when he took off his hood and tossed it onto a mess of curls.

Normally an emperor had to die before their successor was forced to sit on the throne, but Storm Breaker was taking a different approach.

From that day forth, Izuku and Toshinori swapped positions in the center temple. If the youth was ever overwhelmed by something, Toshinori was there to offer his advice on how to proceed. It started with small decisions, such as the routes of hunting and trading parties, then it escalated until Izuku would handle problems between their own cities, diplomacies with Stain's empire, and of course all matters involving the colonists at their borders. As for the raging FireBird of their tranquil jungle, he was branded with the mark of a Seeker in private. Izuku and Toshinori had done it themselves with Recovery's assistance. Now Katsuki walked with black bindings around each ankle to disguise his rank. However most people knew his position was a high one on behalf of his service to the city. Even without the Seeker's mark, the mature feathers that flared proudly from his shoulder were evidence of his value to Yuei.

As you can imagine, the blonde relished in the respect he'd earned. He might not have been emperor, but at the same time, the emperor had no control over him. They worked together and bended to compliment the wills of one another. When Izuku didn't want to show his predecessor he was struggling with an issue, Katsuki was the one he'd summon for support.

This was one of those days.

A week prior, some shaman had come to Izuku with the vision of Stain killing Shiragaki. After sending a macaw, this premonition was confirmed as truth, which therefore signaled a violation of the treaty.

Katsuki leaned against a pillar, as visitors came to Izuku sharing news or concerns, and waited for the sun to set. Once the final person left the temple that evening, the blonde slid from around his location and locked the massive double doors by lowering the wooden latch into its respective socket.

Izuku sighed from his throne, standing to stretch while Bakugou walked up the steps necessary to meet him. Then the freckled man sat back down, allowing his Seeker to perform a soul exchange, and felt the FireBird sit on the floor with his feather clad shoulder resting against his leg.

"Did you get a chance to talk with Aizawa, Kacchan?"

"Yeah. He knew Shiragaki's record. Told me he'd convince Hakamata it wasn't our fault the fucker got himself skewered."

"So the truce is still valid?"

"Damn right it is."

Another exhale floated from the new emperors lips at the news, and his leg stopped its anxious bouncing. At this, he leaned in more and grumbled:

"Y'know, you've been more wound up than usual since you started running things on your own. What's crawled up your ass Deku? You're doing decent enough considering it's you."

"...Storm Breaker is still supporting me, and I have you too, but there's so much to think about. Every problem we solve leads to ten more...what if something happens that I can't protect our people from? If the treaty dissolves? Stain is a hard Emperor to negotiate with, if he decides to wipe out colonies, then we'd have to take a side. Not to mention what would happen if one of your people goes into his territories without knowing how to speak to his warrio–."

"You're over thinking things. It's good to be a step ahead of those extras, but you can't try to predict everything that could go wrong at once. Set up a team for that shit." The blonde retorted while stroking a thumb back and forth across Izuku's knee.

"An emperor's job is to keep everyone safe and happy. Involving too many people could lead to dangerous information getting out, so we only have Seekers and Apprentices, to keep us on our feet when something is too much to handle alone."

"So you've gotta take orders from me when you're freakin out."

"I take _suggestions_ from you, and only when I can't make a decision."

"Yeah?" –Katsuki asked while turning around to kneel and face the new leader– "Looks like you're almost in that state now. It'd do you good to relax for a damn minute."

Hands encouragingly squeezed both of Izuku's knees before separating them and making his wrap lift a little bit.

"Ughhh. Kacchan not now. It's been a hell of a day." Izuku drawled out while dragging a hand over his face.

The blonde waited until they made eye contact again before arrogantly flipping Izuku's clothes out of his way. Despite the offended grunt that the little shit provided, he smoothly argued his case.

"You don't gotta do a thing Deku, just sit back."

So before the talkative bastard could voice yet _another_ protest, Katsuki temporarily stood and claimed his mouth.

Sure enough, cranky hums greeted him, and two hands were immediately on his shoulders, ready to guide him backwards. However, he leaned into Izuku, forcing the other man to press up against the back of the throne. At the small pressure, his disapproving hum was snuffed out, but hands remained on the blonde's shoulders as the Cyclone debated whether to humor his Seeker or not.

This was a decision the FireBird made for him when he dragged a hand from Izuku's knee, up his thigh, and onto the white cloth wrapped over his sex. He let his palm rest against the area, then gave it a couple of slow rubs up and down.

Midoriya shivered at the contact despite himself, and Katsuki kept up his caresses, feeling his lover's cock start to swell. The freckled man lost a broken sigh to him when he brushed his free hand against his inner thigh, and Bakugou moaned in satisfaction when he received a sharp nip to his upper lip.

That was Deku's final protest, one of pettiness more than anything else really.

At first, Kacchan didn't open his mouth, considering he was equally petty, but Izuku didn't last long before offering up his tongue, and that was something he couldn't refuse.

Midoriya licked the bite as an apology, and once Katsuki opened his mouth to let their tongues touch, the scarred hands at his shoulders migrated to hold his face.

From there the blonde was on his best behavior.

He kissed the Emperor sweetly, sucked on his tongue, and continued coercing him by rubbing his cock through his underwear.

He knew he'd already won when the idiot guided him to sit on his lap, but just to make sure, the blonde pulled away under the guise of taking a breath.

Much to his fucking pleasure, Izuku pulled him into another kiss by his rank necklace, and needily sucked on his lips until he opened them again.

Bakugou never expected the native to develop an addiction to making out, but as hands ran through his hair and pulled him in for harder contact, there was no doubt. It pleased him to no end, and when Midoriya began circling the tip of his tongue with his own, the blonde couldn't keep from rocking his hips to manage the uncomfortable tension settling between them. The movement forced a soft moan out of both men when their groins bumped together. Then Izuku joined him in rolling his hips upwards so their erections could grind between fabric.

Katsuki was being surprisingly passive throughout their touches though, mirroring Izuku's movements, and not demanding a single thing. A fool would've called it submission, and no matter how satisfyingly fuzzy the thought made Izuku's head, he knew better than to trust these inviting kisses. The native was well aware that he was being lured and baited...

… but ask him if he cared.

His focus broke the instant his partner began humping his lap from a slip in control. He loved being straddled by the blonde liked this, and when Kacchan's fingers dipped under the cloth around his hips, he moaned breathlessly for more. The Seeker pulled away from his lips to give him a few strokes, and Izuku was ready to beg just to feel his tongue a little longer.

"Don't stop kissing me." He pleaded.

So Katsuki licked the insides of his mouth until warmth uncoiled in his abdomen and grew into an insistent flame.

All too soon, Kacchan stood off of his lap, and while leaning over him, he kissed him deep one last time. It stole Midoriya's full attention, and he wanted to pull the blonde down onto his thighs again. However the Emperor instead found himself sitting with his legs spread out and pinned against his Seeker's shoulders as the other man knelt before him. Katsuki littered the inside of his thighs with messy smacks of his lips, then he tugged on the edge of his underwear with his teeth and whispered "Take this off Deku."

Green eyes met with dilated red ones. The request was an easy one to satisfy, but he hesitated to show just how bad of an erection he had at the moment from a little kissing and grinding.

At the lack of action, Katsuki helped himself and pressed his mouth to Midoriya's clothed boner. Not caring who found out, Bakugou let his tongue drag over the cotton until it was sopping wet, then used his lips to feel where the head of Deku's cock was.

What started off as soft gasps and hisses while the FireBird explored, became needy groans as soon as that mouth focused on the most sensitive part of Midoriya's dick. The dripping clothing was just an added frustration, and as the Seeker sucked against it, the Emperor canted his hips to grant easier access.

"Want me to suck you off?" -Bakugou growled- "Strip. I want you naked on that throne right now."

With a fracturing sense of morality, Izuku didn't even think about it the second time. He just moved. Heat flooded his face as he forcefully pulled his own clothes out from under himself. His hands struggled to undo knots, and he had to squirm out of his upper layers since they were tied at his waist.

For a second he hesitated to remove the royal hood, not knowing where to put it, but Katsuki happily ripped it off his head, and let the garment fall to the floor.

Izuku opened his mouth to insult him for the disregard of the heirloom, but it was choked off when a bare hand squeezed the base of his shaft.

"Spread your legs more." The blonde murmured.

In response, his trembling legs slowly separated farther.

"Keep going."

Izuku obeyed. Once that hand started jerking faster as praise, he'd listen to just about any order to get Katsuki closer.

It was an absolute disgrace.

As if that wasn't distasteful enough, Izuku allowed the other man to rake his eyes up and down his undressed body, loving what the mere sight was doing to his Seeker.

Then, once Kacchan had taken his fill of the view, he scooted closer, and set his focus on the white stream running down Midoriya's cock. A visual temptation, putting Izuku's arousal on display for anyone who could see.

This was for Katsuki though, he was the only one that could dismantle the emperor into this state. So the blonde brought his face in close, and traced the ridge between the shaft and head of that dick with his tongue.

It left Deku's whole body quivering tensely, holding onto the arm rests on either side to anchor himself. The precum trailing down his cock was lapped up within minutes, but constantly leaked back out and betrayed his desire for the other man. His lover consistently ran his tongue up and down his wet member until it was absolutely slathered saliva.

Then Katsuki finally let his lips spread around the head his cock, making the freckled male thrust his hips out involuntarily and swear.

Bakugou snorted at him as a result.

"You feeling it yet?"

"Keep going…. please Kacchan. You were right…. I need you."

Katsuki's own erection grew harder at the groans, eager to pleasure the son of a bitch under his lips, but he could wait for that.

As Bakugou took him into his mouth again Izuku had to grate the back of his head against the throne to keep from letting his restraint snap. Those lips were wrapped around him tight, sliding up and down with drool running past them. The more Katsuki tried to take down, the wetter his mouth became, watering whenever it was forced to open wider.

 _Don't get carried away._ Izuku told himself.

Yet that was exceedingly difficult every time he felt the blonde's lips stretch to fit his girth. Saliva was running down Midoriya's cock as well as Bakugou's chin.

 _Let him go at his own pace._

The Emperor's voice ended up raising by an octave as Katsuki settled into a rhythm. His groans were pulled out more often than not, and the blonde was holding both of his knees to make sure they stayed as far apart as possible.

Izuku didn't know if he wanted to spread them wider or close them around his partner's head.

He stopped thinking altogether though, when Kacchan forced himself to take everything into his mouth.

A silent scream ripped through Midoriya when those lips touched his abdomen, and his eyes shot open, unseeing.

They flicked down to catch red eyes arching triumphantly, and that was the end of his coherence.

As Bakugou pulled up to where he was comfortable, he felt Deku's hands on each of his cheeks. He looked up again with arrogant confidence, enjoying the way the freckled fuck stroked through his hair.

However, he wasn't prepared for both hands to menacingly intertwine at the back of his head. Or to notice green eyes darken, drunk on _want_.

All he knew, was that Deku was pulling him down.

Wearing out his mouth.

Forcing him to swallow cock until it was lodged securely in his throat.

Deku didn't guide his head, he was too far gone for that. He simply held him in place and started fucking. His width was making the blonde's mouth leak saliva at each backwards pull, and the slickness encouraged to asshole to speed up in a cycle until he found a rhythm that satisfied him.

He wasn't giving Katsuki a break. The thrusts were shallow and rapid, grinding into the back of his throat to intentionally keep him gagging.

It was constriction Deku was after.

Like an animal, he drove himself in and out of the dripping heat in Katsuki's mouth, making an absolute mess of his Seeker.

Spit got on the floor, trailing off the blonde's chin, and Izuku was gradually curling over his partner's head, holding onto him with increasing desperation.

He buried his cock into Bakugou's throat, and when the orgasm drew near, he scrambled to find purchase by taking fistfuls of blonde hair between his fingers.

Katsuki would've killed him, had it not been for the broken cries of his name getting repeated mindlessly like prayers. The sounds Izuku was making were more fitting of a prostitute than an Emperor, and Bakugou took satisfaction in knowing it was his fault. That's why when Deku throbbed one more time on his tongue, he relaxed his jaw as much as possible, and sucked.

Semen flooded his mouth shortly after.

Izuku pumped it into him with pathetic rolls of his hips, letting the liquid heat spurt into the FireBird's throat and overflow past his lips. The majority of his release was swallowed down however, since the blonde was sucking on him harder to drag out every wave of his climax...

Once Izuku had effectively finished defiling his mouth, the hands behind the blonde's head loosened. He immediately took the opening to pull back, and gratefully drink in air once liberated. After enough oxygen was restored to his brain, he glanced at his lover to check what kind of shape he was in, and smiled crudely at the image that greeted him.

The green haired man was butt naked, sagging on the throne with his legs spread obediently, and panting to the point his chest shuddered with each gulp of air.

He was thoroughly wrung out of any tension, but Katsuki knew he could get one more round out of him.

So after they caught their breaths, Bakugou picked up his lover's boneless body and carried him up the stairs into his chamber. The red eyed man gently set the Emperor on the cushions, then rolled him onto his stomach, sensing that sleep was going to over take him soon.

He wouldn't allow it though.

They weren't done until Izuku fainted from ecstasy.

Therefore, Bakugou pulled out the flask of black oil from his hip, and uncorked it. He dipped his pinky into the solution, then ran it across Izuku's bare ass, which sombered him right the fuck up.

Green eyes quickly lost their haze, and Midoriya tried to get onto his knees, but the blonde took advantage of the flaccid length hanging between his legs, and punished his sensitivity.

"Kac-aghn!"

A grin spread across his mouth...and while Izuku was busy drowning at the overstimulation, he made sure to slick up his ass just enough.

Then he literally inserted the mouth of the flask into his partner.

"What the fu!-uh-ughh..."

The FireBird kept a merciless grip on his lover's shaft while holding him still, and stroked it until the protests were dominated by pleasured hisses.

Oil seeped into him slowly, and red eyes carefully tracked the decreasing level of it in the flask until it was almost gone. Then he pulled it out and let the remainder ooze out onto his partner's cheeks.

As praise for Izuku's compliance he collected some of it in his left hand before returning to the bastards cock and working it back into an erection.

He loved the moan that followed.

Izuku's lust was being brought to a boil all over again and this time it was going to be so much worse.

Even though he was on hands and knees, regardless that he was stronger than Katsuki….Izuku fell to his elbows and _let_ the blonde do what he wanted to him.

Tonight he was not an Emperor.

Bakugou kept his gaze on his lover, and when he saw him lower his head to lift his hips higher, his inhibitions shattered.

The crack in his rationality had him pumping Midoriya's cock as if he were a slave meant only to please. Every groan and whine Izuku let out commanded something in him to feed his partner more pleasure, wanting to drive him insane.

After the freckled male begged him to take his clothing off, he was stripping in seconds.

When he returned bare to the cushions, Izuku's hand reached back and managed to get a hold around his dick. Katsuki was then given a couple of enthusiastic strokes, and he pushed into each one desperately after being left untouched for so long.

He accidentally thrust too hard into Deku's hands on one occasion, and ended up smearing a fat bead of precum on the back of his thigh when their skin met.

Regaining enough sense to realize Katsuki had been ready for a long time, Izuku took the blonde's cock and guided it up until the head was slotted against his rim. However the drenched touch broke down Bakugou a little more, and he didn't realize he was grinding his dick between Izuku's cheeks until the other man was forced to let go of him from the strength of each push. Instinct alone had Katsuki reaching back down to abuse Deku's cock while his own slid through the oil and got coated in the substance.

He bit the side of his tongue to try keeping his voice down and listen to Izuku groaning out from the feeling, but he couldn't contain the grunts and moans pushing through his own throat. The drenched friction made his cock swell up more than he'd ever experienced, and the sensation had him doubled over while gripping Deku's hips and arousal with shaking hands.

Getting lost, the blonde pulled the head of his cock back against his lover's entrance, and with barely any preparation, he started pushing.

Despite the fact that they were both soaking, there was heavy resistance.

That thought didn't make it through the fog in his head though. Katsuki kept giving it more force, slowly trying to squeeze through, until his partner's body gave.

Izuku's ass was split open against that engorged dick, and it grated against every delicate nerve inside of him. Deeper and deeper the blonde penetrated him until the entire length of his shaft was firmly being strangled by the rhythmic clenching of freckled man's inner walls.

Maybe Midoriya was high off of the ecstasy, but the only sensation that registered was the way that ring of muscle _stretched_. The roughness made his eyes roll back until the punishing ache for more friction made him notice the lack of movement from his partner. Tossing a half lidded glance over his shoulder, Midoriya's arousal worsened at the sight that was Katsuki.

The blonde was sweating, face red and mouth parted with shallow pants. He was beside himself with pleasure, frozen in place while his hands struggled to keep Izuku as still as possible.

Izuku could feel how much he was throbbing inside of him, already dangerously close to unravelling from their foreplay alone.

The view gratified him immensely, and he wanted to overwhelm his Seeker, so Midoriya intentionally squeezed down hard.

And god damn did he love the mangled _Deku_ that Katsuki hacked out.

Taking Kacchan by surprise, he pulled himself forward and let the blonde slip out. Red eyes cracked open blearily at him, and he turned around with a smirk as he toppled his lover onto his back. When Bakugou met his waiting stare, he hiked his leg up and straddled him. Then he aligned himself with that sensitive dick once more, and forced himself onto it with his eyes closing in satisfaction. His descent was slow, trying not to push Katsuki over the edge too early, but he was close to losing himself as well.

There was too much oil and with the new position it was oozing out of him and making an utter mess on both of them. Every inch he sank on pushed more fluid around the edges of their coupling, and Katsuki was shaking like an addict the further he went.

After his ass finally made contact with his lovers thighs, they stilled and braced against anything they could get their hands on.

Izuku focused on Katsuki's breathing, getting entranced with the way his exhales grew steadier as he got used to the way their bodies responded to each other.

Probing the blonde for weaknesses, Midoriya lifted his hips, but he ended up moaning as the head tugged against his insides. The cry lured Katsuki back into focus, and once he'd placed both hands on Izuku's hips, he plunged back into him from below. The strength of it created a _schlorp_ sound upon impact that maddened them. From that point on, they both concentrated on remaking that noise, intoxicated by the way it encouraged the other to move.

All intentions of teasing were out the window the instant they picked up the squelches coming from their languid sex.

Midoriya braced himself low on his knees, and after Bakugou secured a grip on each of his ass cheeks, he started pounding his way up.

It wasn't his intention to ride his Seeker, but that's exactly what he ended up doing, groaning his heart out every time the blonde was all the way in.

Katsuki started beating him faster, using the hold on his ass to make him bounce onto his cock. Everytime, the oil dripped out more. It was running down Katsuki's shaft and over his hips onto the cushions. When their skin slapped, the fluids spattered a little from the force.

Izuku spread his knees wider to get closer, and once the blonde found that weak spot inside of him, the Emperor turned into a lowly dog.

The freckled man lost his coordination and wildly threw his weight down onto a grinning Bakugou. His ass was going to tear in half from the way it was getting stretched out by each ruthless thrust, but he wanted it. He was relishing in the way Katsuki gyrated his hips to wear them both down to the nerve.

Deku screamed when he locked him in place and went at it as fast as he could. Even while curling onto himself from the imminent orgasm, Katsuki managed to slip a hand around the nerd's bobbing cock, and he rubbed it raw.

Once the threshold was crossed, Izuku sprayed his load onto the blonde's abdomen and chest, groaning through the waves of it and smiling when he felt Katsuki finally orgasm as well.

Midoriya crumbled onto his side shortly afterwards, and before they both went out cold, he tucked that blonde's head under his chin. Katsuki leaned up to claim a couple of lazy kisses, then he let Deku swaddle him up in his arms for the rest of the night.

They didn't admit they loved each other until many years later, when the treaty was broken after a mercenary named Chisaki blasted a hole in Eri's head in an attempt to steal her horn.

The cruelty that followed was unfathomable.

A real war started out that time.

No truces.

No mercy.

Toshinori took a cannon ball through his chest at the hand of an admiral nicknamed "Master".

Aizawa was publicly hanged for treason after suggesting they should punish the radical army and avoid going to war with their former partners.

And Izuku broke the neck a man for the first time in his life, in front of a thousand eyes, as a demonstration that the war was over.

Colonists were all forced and packed onto the ships they'd come on like rats, with little chance of making the journey due to the destruction of provisions their own weapons had caused. The only exceptions to this brutality, were the colonial teams that had taken the side of Bakugou and the natives during the start of the war, those who were driven by outrage at the injustice General Aizawa suffered.

Reconstruction had been slow after they'd claimed back their territories, and people's morale was lower than ever before in history.

Like all things however, these feelings became weaker with time. Society began re-learning how to smile, and how to count their blessings rather than mourn their losses.

During the nights that those losses resurfaced however, when fires, bloodshed, and rotting corpses haunted the dreams of Midoriya, Katsuki would whisper his love, stealing him away from the hellscapes in his heart.

When Bakugou's memory was overridden by the sight of Aizawa kicking for enough air to tell his team they had to think for themselves, Izuku would at night take him to the cascades where he and the blonde had met then hold him steady.

Any tears shed would be washed away by the cool water, and screams concealed under the roar of the fall.

The Emperor and his Seeker anchored one another through the grief, and they kept their people safe. During the day, they were unshakable pillars; some nights, they had to put each other back together. They disguised one another's cracks, and didn't let anyone else notice if the other was being worn down by worry or exhaustion.

No other voyagers ever trespassed the jungle again.

Their city flourished, people reclaimed happiness, and with the blend of colonists that had stayed behind, their world became something others could only fantasize about. Proof that harmony could be achieved between different cultures.

A true symbol of peace.


End file.
